El mejor caso
by Alice.Cullen1396
Summary: Bella se ha divorciado de Jacob ya que su matrimonio se fue a pique, ellos tiene un pequeño hijo, Derek, Jacob insiste en quitarle la custodia y Bella busca al mejor abogado,que pasa cuando ve los ojos verdes de su abogado? Soy muy mala en los Summary!
1. Chapter 1

** Prologo**

_-Bells, Te amo- Dijo ese hermoso hombre que tenia frente a mí, aun no lo podía creer, ¡Edward Cullen me amaba! No podía hablar, estaba sorprendida y anonadada a la vez. Sentí como él me sacudía el hombro intentando que reaccionara._

_-¿Es en serio?- pregunte, me sentía estúpida, me acababa de decir que me amaba y yo aun se lo preguntaba. El puso esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y con eso toda duda se disipó, amaba a Edward Cullen como a ningún otro hombre, no podía imaginar un mundo en donde el no estuviese._

_-¿Crees que eso no fue en serio?- pregunto cuando nos separamos, me lance a sus brazos y busque desesperada sus labios, y en ese momento se me olvido todo, el protocolo, la ética profesional, TODO._

_Solo estábamos él y yo. No como un cliente y su abogado, sino como dos personas que se aman mas allá de lo imaginable._

Hola chicas!... bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero no sean muy duras conmigo. Quiero saber que les parece, sigo? O es muy malo?... De verdad agradecería de todo corazón sus comentarios y sugerencias!

Las quiero

Alice


	2. Quiero el divorcio!

Quiero el divorcio

Acababa de recoger a Derek del preescolar y ahora nos dirigíamos a la casa.

Soy Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella ya que odio mi nombre. Tengo un pequeño hijo de dos años, su nombre es Derek, y mi esposo es Jacob Black, el fue desde muy pequeños mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi hombro donde llorar y al final mi novio y ahora esposo.

Lo amaba, él era el hombre que toda mujer hubiera deseado, _antes__**. **_Si, antes. El era tierno, atento, dulce, cariñoso y sobretodo una muy buena persona, pero como ya había dicho, eso era ANTES.

No sé que el pasaba y ciertamente eso me decepcionaba y me frustraba, en los últimos meses había cambiado radicalmente, llegaba tarde a la casa, casi ni hablábamos, ni siquiera se dignaba a saludar decentemente a Derek. Que no me salude a mi esta bien. No, en realidad no esta bien, pero prefiero eso a que ignore completamente a nuestro hijo ¡¿No podía saludar ni a su propio hijo?

Era bastante evidente, nuestro matrimonio se había ido a pique, ya no había ni sombra del amor que nos teníamos, de los sueños que compartíamos. Me deprimía pensar eso pero era la pura verdad.

Llegamos a la casa y ayude a Derek a llevar su pequeño morral y lo agarre de la manito y entramos a la casa. Era una casa grande, de dos pisos, tenía cinco habitaciones y cada una tenía su baño más un baño al fondo del pasillo y otro en la planta de abajo. Derek subió a su habitación no sin antes darme un besito en la mejilla y yo me puse a preparar la cena. Deje el pollo en el horno y subí a cambiarme la ropa del trabajo. Yo trabajaba como gerente general en una editorial llamada "Weber Company" La editorial era de la familia de mi mejor amiga, Angela Weber, y yo con mucho esfuerzo me gane el puesto que tengo ahora. Después de cambiarme pase por la habitación de Derek a ver que estaba haciendo, abrí lentamente la puerta de su habitación y allí estaba mi angelito en el piso pintando sobre una hoja blanca y con todos los colores regados en el suelo, sonreí sin evitarlo.

-Amor ¿Qué haces?-

El levanto sus ojitos negros, igual que los de Jacob, volvió a bajar la cabeza y me respondió.

-Hago un dibujo, mami.-

Entre en su habitación y me senté en el suelo junto a él.

-¿De qué es el dibujo?-

Pregunte al ver que en la hoja había un muñequito grande y moreno, una muñequita un poco mas pequeña y blanca y un bebé de piel blanca, pelo negro y ojos del mismo color que el pelo.

-Nosotros, Cuando papi nos quería.-

Dijo mi hijo sin despegar su carita del dibujo, me quede helada, pensé que mi pequeño no lo había notado ya que siempre trataba de distraerlo para que no se diera cuenta, pero Derek no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de que en un tiempo para acá Jacob ni nos volteaba a mirar, de pronto escuche como mi angelito empezaba a sollozar, tome su carita y de sus pequeños ojos salían dos gruesas lagrimas. Me partió en corazón verlo así, lo atraje hacia mi pecho y empecé a susurrarle en el oído.

-Tranquilo, Mi niño. Papi si nos quiere, solo que ha estado muy ocupado y por eso no es como antes.-

Eso ni yo me lo creía, pero tenía que hacer algo para Derek se calmara ya que ahora lloraba mas que antes. Acaricie su espalda, Derek era un niño muy lindo, era blanco como yo pero tenía el cabello y los ojos negros al igual que si padre, en la cara se parecía más a Jacob que a mí, creo que lo único que había heredado de mi era el color de su piel.

-Mami, papi no nos quiere ¿Verdad? ¿Es por mi culpa?-

No lo soportaba mas, Jacob Black me iba a escuchar, no iba a permitir que por su culpa nuestro pequeño sufriera pensando que la estupidez y falta de interés hacia nosotros por parte de su parte era culpa de él y mucho menos que llorara de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

-No, mi amor. Nada es culpa tuya, Tú eres un ángel, nada es culpa tuya, pequeño.-

Al parecer después de un rato logre convencerlo porque el asintió y dijo que me acompañaría a terminar la cena. Cuando llegamos a la cocina el pollo ya estaba listo, hice la ensalada mientras Derek me miraba y me contaba que había hecho una nueva amiga en el preescolar, era un niño muy social. Aun tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto y su nariz estaba toda colorada. Suspire y empecé a pensar en que el diría a Jacob.

Derek me ayudó a poner la mesa y nos sentamos a esperar que Jake llegara, si es que se dignaba a llegar temprano hoy. Si en veinte minutos no estaba en casa comeríamos Derek y yo solos.

A los quince minutos cuando ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de que llegara se oyó como alguien estacionaba en el garaje y luego abría la puerta de la casa. Jacob apareció en la sala con su traje de trabajo y su portafolio y dijo un simple "Hola" Derek saltó del sillón y caminó hacía él.

-Hola, papi.-

Dijo Derek ya estando a dos pasos de él.

-Hola, hijo.-

Respondió Jacob sin siquiera volearlo a mirar, nuestro hijo volteo hacia donde yo estaba y yo el extendí una mano para que viniera conmigo y no siguiera soportando la indiferencia de su padre.

-Hola, Jacob.-

Salude yo con tono frío, me pare y fui a la cocina a servir la cena con Derek tras de mí, él no me contesto y fue a dejar su portafolio en su oficina. Llego y ya se había quitado el abrigo y se había aflojado la corbata. Jacob era realmente apuesto, era moreno, alto, con una sonrisa muy blanca y perfecta, su cabello negro y sus profundos ojos, tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, pero eso no bastaba para atender a una familia.

Termine de servir y nos sentamos los tres, comimos en un silencio sepulcral, no se dijo ni una sola palabra en toda la cena. Cuando terminamos recogí los platos y fui a lavarlos, Jacob se acerco a ayudarme y mientras yo lavaba el secaba y ordenaba, Derek se había ido a su habitación y yo saque fuerzas para comenzar a hablar.

-Jacob, tenemos que hablar.-

Esperé su respuesta pero nunca llego, seguía secando los platos como si yo nunca hubiera dicho nada, me puse roja de la rabia pero decidí calmarme y empezar a hablar de una buena vez.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jacob? Dese hace unos meses para acá has cambiado, es como si ya no te importáramos, Derek te saluda y ni lo volteas a mirar, Te saludo y ni me respondes, llegas tarde y no hablas, no dices nada, es como si no existiéramos. Quiero que sepas que nuestro hijo está sufriendo por eso, hoy lo encontré haciendo un dibujo, le pregunté que estaba haciendo y su respuesta fue que estaba haciendo un dibujo de cuando tú nos querías. Jacob, si me quieres ignorar, adelante hazlo, pero no hagas sufrir a Derek, el no lo merece, está convencido que es su culpa que tú nos hayas dejado de querer, porque eso fue lo que pasó según el ¿De verdad ya no nos quieres? ¿No te importamos?-

Termine casi gritando, me sentía frustrada ¿Desde cuándo nuestra familia se había empezado a destrozar?

El no me respondía, espere un rato a que se dignara a hablar, y después de unos diez minutos habló.

-¿Qué quiere, Bella? ¿Qué sea el hombre perfecto? De esos que siempre tienen una sonrisa y que según ellos todo está bien. Pues no soy así, yo soy este que ves parada aquí frente a ti, no soy perfecto, soy como soy y así que me quisiste un día ¿Quieres que cambie? Pues dudo hacerlo, y si quieres una personalidad diferente tendrás que buscarte otro. Y no insinúes que Derek no me importa, porque me importa y mucho, creo que es lo único bueno de esto.-

Lo último lo dijo mientras nos señalaba a nosotros, mis lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas, pero eran de la rabia.

-Jacob, tu no eras así. Tú eras dulce, especial, cariñoso. No quiero que cambies solo quiero que vulva el Jacob del que me enamore.-

Dije echa un mar de lágrimas.

-Eso era antes Isabella, pero me date cuenta de que la vida ni es un cuento de hadas y que yo no soy ningún príncipe, no cambiare porque así soy yo.-

Definitivamente este no era él, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a seguir bajo el mismo techo que una persona tan fría, indiferente y cambiada como Jacob Black, ya no lo soportaba más y en ese momento estalle y dije con todas las fuerzas que mis pulmones me lo permitían.

-¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!-

Y me solté a llorar, me iba a divorciar del hombre que un día ame, mi pequeño angelito iba a sufrir pero no quería que siguiera viviendo con Jacob mientras crecía y veía como no le importaba a su padre.

-Concedido.-

Me dijo él, para después voltearse e irse, me quede en medio de la cocina, pensando en como esto iba a afectar en mi vida y la de mi hijo y sobre todo como mi vida había dado una vuelta de 360 grados. 


	3. No me quitas a mi hijo!

No me Quitas a mi hijo!

Esa noche dormí en el cuarto huéspedes, no pensaba dormir en mi habitación estando Jacob allí, me recosté aun sin creer lo que había pasado, lo que más me dolía era que Derek crecería con padres divorciados. Yo sabía que era crecer sin uno de mis padres, mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeña, tendría unos cuatro años, mi mamá, René, siempre estuvo conmigo y me ayudaba aunque murió cuando yo estaba en el segundo semestre de la universidad, yo tenía21 años, ahora tengo 27 y aunque ya hubieran pasado seis años mi mama me hacía falta tanto como si hubiera sido cuando murió, tal vez ella sabría que decirme en este momento, pero no estaba. Siempre que podía pero siempre quise saber que se sentía crecer con mis dos padres juntos, y ahora yo le estaba quitando ese derecho a mi pequeño.

Dure unas dos horas más pensando hasta que logre dormirme. Cuando me desperté ya eran las seis en punto, me pare y empecé a alistarme, pero toda mi ropa estaba en mi habitación, no quería ir y encontrarme a Jake, pero tenía que hacerlo, se me estaba haciendo tarde para preparar todo y además alistar a Derek. Salí del cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible, cuando llegue frente a la puerta de mi habitación tome aire y abrí lentamente la puerta. La cama estaba vacía lo que quería decir que Jacob debía estar en el baño alistándose para ir a trabajar, el era un corredor de seguros bastante reconocido, me acerque al armario y saque un conjunto de sastre color vino, consistía en una falta tubo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, un top blanco debajo y una chaqueta del mismo material que la falta, agarre uno tacones negros y me dispuse a salir del cuarto, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño y aunque no quería voltear lo hice por inercia, maldije internamente cuando me encontré con la fría e indiferente mirada de Jacob, mi futuro ex – esposo, no me saludo, no dijo nada, solo volteo y se volvió a meter en el baño. Yo salí inmediatamente al cuarto de huéspedes y me metí en el baño. El agua caliente logro que me relajara un poco, cuando ya estaba lista fui y desperté a Derek, lo vestí y baje para prepararle el desayuno, también se lo prepare a Jacob, después de todo el seguía siendo mi esposo, se lo deje sobre la mesa y salí con Derek para llevarlo al colegio. Cuando ya estábamos llegando Derek habló.

-Mami ¿Por qué mi papi y tú gritaban anoche?-

Voltee a verlo, me quede helada, no me acorde de Derek cuando le grite a Jacob que quería el divorcio, seguro lo desperté con semejante grito.

-No fue nada, amor. Cosas de grandes.-

Derek suspiro.

-Papi se va ¿Verdad?-

De acuerdo, mi hijo era más inteligente y perceptivo de lo que jamás imagine.

-Amor, ya llegamos al colegio.-

Dije cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta, no le respondí su pregunta ¿Cómo le iba a decir? _Si, amor. Es que nos vamos a divorciar y por eso tú crecerás con padres separados. _

Simplemente no podía. Baje del auto para acompañarlo hasta la puerta, el no dijo nada y estiro su manito para garrar la mía. Cuando llegamos a la puerta una niña hermosa, ojos verdes, piel en extremo blanca y con un cabello hermoso color bronce y bucles que le llegaban a los hombros se acerco a Derek.

-Hola, Derek.-

Dijo la niña con una voz extremadamente dulce, esa niña era un ángel.

-Hola, Nessie.-

Contesto mi hijo y volteo hacia mi.

-Ella es mi mami, Nessie. Mami, ella es mi nueva amiga Nessie.-

Este angelito debía ser la nueva amiga de la que me había hablado ayer Derek. Me puse en canclillas para quedar a su altura.

-Hola, pequeña. Soy bella Swan, un placer conocerte.-

Ella puso una gran sonrisa donde me mostraba sus perfectos y blancos dientecitos.

-Yo soy Vanessa Cullen, pero todos me dicen Nessie porque así me dice mi tío Emmett desde que nací. Un gusto conocerte, Bella.-

Yo sonreí sin querer, esta niña era un amor. En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada a clase y Derek se fue junto con Nessie, ella aun tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Fui de nuevo hacia mi auto y me dirigí hacia la oficina. Cuando llegue fui a saludar a Angela en la parte de publicidad, ella era la gerente. Nunca quiso ser gerente general, decía que lo suyo era la publicidad.

-Hola, Ang.-

Dije cuando ya estaba dentro de su oficina.

-Hola, Bells.-

Terminó de escribir algo que estaña haciendo en el computador y se paró a darme un abrazo, Angela siempre había sido muy cariñosa, éramos amigas desde el instituto cuando vivíamos en Phoenix, ahora estábamos en New York porque aquí es en donde estaba la empresa.

-¿Qué pasó, Bella?-

Sabía que no se le iba a pasar por alto, ella era demasiado observadora y me conocía como si mi mente fuera de ella.

-Ang, me voy divorciar.-

Dije un poco cabizbaja. En su boca se formo una gran "O" y me abrazó, de nuevo.

-Cuanto lo siento, Bella.-

-Si te soy sincera yo no, Ang. Jacob no es el mismo, es más, no dudo que tenga otra. Ya ni saluda a Derek y mi pequeño se ha dado cuenta, y eso lo hace sufrir, yo no quiero que el sufra por nuestra separación, pero es mejor eso a que sufra por la indiferencia de Jacob.-

Angela sabía cuando adoraba a mi hijo.

-Bella, me estás diciendo lo que pasa con Derek, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Aun recuerdo tu emoción cuando Jake te pidió matrimonio.

De mis ojos salió una lágrima traicionera.

-Angela, Jacob no es el mismo del que me enamore cuando tenía dieciséis años, antes era dulce, atento y cariñoso, ya no. Ni siquiera me responde cuando lo saludo, creo que se nos fue el amor que un nos tuvimos y el más afectado en esto es mi pequeño.-

Angela me abrazaba y me susurraba que todo iba a estar bien y que las cosas pasaban por una razón que a veces no lográbamos comprender. Después de eso me fui a mi oficina sintiéndome mejor, necesitaba hablar con alguien y Angela era ese alguien. Se me paso la mañana entre revisar documentos, firmar cheques y verificar trabajos, termine de firmar el ultimo cheque cuando alguien entró a mi oficina, no le preste mucha atención, debía ser Alec, el contador, que le había mandado a traer un balance de comprobación y el último libro diario para ver un descuadre que había en las cuentas, pero me equivoque, no era Alec.

-¿Tan ocupada estas que no puedes saludar?-

Me preguntó esa voz que yo tanto conocía, subí la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y vi que Jacob estaba parado frente a mi escritorio, tenía traje de trabajo y tenía un portafolio en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres Jacob? Estoy ocupada.-

El subió una ceja y puso una sonrisa burlona.

-Valla, que afectuoso recibimiento, no importa, supongo que nada es afectuoso entre nosotros desde hace meses.-

Asentí con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-De acuerdo, viendo que estas ocupada no te quito mucho tiempo, vine a hablar lo del divorcio.-

Dijo con el tono de voz calmado.

-¿Qué paso con eso?-

Pregunte intentado quitarle importancia.

-Bueno, como te dije anoche, te concedo el divorcio, no soy quien para tenerte junto a mi si tu no quieres, solo quiero decirte que a mi hijo no me lo quitas.-

-¿Qué? No te entiendo, Jacob.-

-Tú te puedes ir a donde se te dé la gana, pero Derek se queda conmigo.-

Cuando entendí el significado de sus palabras sentí como la sangre me huía del rostro, este infeliz me quería quitar a mi hijo.

-Por si no lo recuerdas también es mi hijo, lo puedes ver cuando quieras pero no te lo vas a llevar.-

Dije un poco histérica, el rio y después habló.

-El niño se queda conmigo y punto, si es necesario nos vamos a tribunales pero no te vas a llevar a mi hijo contigo.-

Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se fue, yo estaba en estado de shock, no iba a dejar que me quitaran la única razón que me quedaba para poder vivir, eso sí que no, y si él quería que esto se hiciera así entonces así lo haría, no quería que Derek sufriera esto, pero nos iríamos a tribunales.


	4. Mi abogado

-Bella ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué Jacob estaba aquí?-

Pregunto Angela entrando a mi oficina, Jacob no se había ido ni hacia cinco minutos cuando ya Angela me estaba preguntando por lo ocurrido.

-Me quiere quitar la custodia de Derek, Ang. No quería que mi angelito pasara por esto, pero no voy a permitir que Black se lleve la única razón que me queda para seguir adelante, nos tendremos que ir a tribunales. Tendré que contratar un abogado.-

Suspire, nunca me habían gustado los conflictos legales, me consideraba una persona pacifica, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

-Pero hay que ver que es un desgraciado.

-Si, Ang, pero que puedo hacer. Nunca imagine que nuestro matrimonio fuera a acabar en esto.-

Angela se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo, aun recordaba mis sueños de adolescente cuando pensaba que Jacob seria mi príncipe y que tendríamos muchos hijos y envejeceríamos juntos. Pero los sueños no se hacen realidad, y aquí estoy, mi príncipe resulto ser un ogro y ahora estamos peleando por la custodia del único hijo que tenemos, además de que no vamos a envejecer juntos porque después de apenas 5 años casados nos estamos divorciando.

-Bella ¿recuerdas cuando mi hermano mayor se divorció de Jane?-

Me pregunto Angela, su hermano mayor, Demetri, se había divorciado hace un año de Jane, una mujer petulante que solo estaba atrás de el por la fortuna que generaba la editorial Weber. Ciertamente había sido un caso difícil ya que Jane había contratado testigos falsos para acusar a Demetri de infidelidad y que todo el dinero, propiedades y demás cosas quedaran a su nombre. Pero no lo logro, debo decir que el abogado que contrato es uno de los mejores del país para haber ganado un caso así.

-Sí, lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, el abogado de Demetri es uno de los mejores en el país, aun tengo su número, Bells. Ponte en contacto con él, se que el va a lograr ganar el caso, en verdad es un muy buen abogado.-

-De acuerdo, Ang. Dame el número y lo llamo cuando pase la hora del almuerzo.-

Y así fue, Angela me dio el número y me dijo que su nombre era Emmett Cullen. Espere a que fueran pasadas las tres de la tarde para llamar, timbro tres veces y al cuarto timbre contestaron.

-Buenas tardes, Emmett Cullen a la orden.-

Me contesto una voz firme.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen, soy Isabella Swan.-

-Buenas tardes señora Swan. ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

Suspire antes de dar a conocer mi caso.

-Vera señor Cullen, estoy buscando un abogado y tengo una amiga de confianza que me dijo que usted está totalmente capacitado de hacerse cargo de el.-

-Para mi seria un verdadero placer señora Swan, pero tengo un inconveniente, mi esposa acaba de dar a luz y por el momento no estoy trabajando ya que pretendo pasar tiempo con ella y con mi hijo, de todas maneras señora Swan, yo no puedo estar a cargo de su caso pero estoy seguro que mi hermano, Edward Cullen, lo estará con mucho gusto.-

Valla, que irónico, el que no trabaja por estar con su familia y yo que pido su ayuda para terminar de separar la mía.

- En primer lugar, muchas felicidades señor Cullen por su hijo y en segundo, por mi no hay problema en que sea su hermano, solo quiero que me asegure que, al igual que usted, él es uno de los mejores del país.-

-Gracias. Y le puedo asegurar que el esta tan o hasta más capacitado que yo, le prometo que no al defraudara, si quiere le doy su número para que lo llame.-

-Está bien.-

El señor Cullen me dio el número de teléfono de su hermano, y marque rápidamente. Emmett pareció muy contento al hablar de su familia y su hijo, en verdad esperaba que no terminara como yo y pudiera tener una linda familia.

-Edward Cullen, ¿Con quién hablo?-

Me respondió una aterciopelada voz al otro lado de la línea, podía jurar que era la voz más hermosa que hubiese escuchado en mi vida entera, me aclare la garganta y respondí.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen, soy Isabella Swan.-

Me presente con cierto nerviosismo ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Era solo un abogado con linda voz.

-Mucho gusto señorita Swan ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

Juro que esa voz volvía loca a cualquiera.

-Vera, tengo un caso y una amiga de confianza me dijo que su hermano, Emmett Cullen, era uno de los mejor abogados del país, como usted sabrá siendo su hermano, el señor Cullen en este momento no está trabajando, pero él me dio su número asegurándome que usted podía hacerse cargo de mi caso.-

Le di la explicación esperando a que me contestara solo para escuchar de nuevo su voz, rodé los ojos ante mi pensamiento, parecía una adolescente.

-Ya veo, así es, mi sobrino acaba de nacer. Yo con mucho gusto me hare cargo de su caso, no me gusta hablar de que se trata el caso por teléfono, es un manía rara lo sé- dicho esto soltó una risita que parecía el coro de los mismos ángeles, sacudí mi cabeza de pensamientos absurdos y seguí escuchando- ¿Podría reunirse hoy en el Starbucks que queda sobre la calle 64?-

-Po su puesto doctor Cullen ¿A qué hora?-

-¿A las seis está bien?-

-Perfecto.-

-Entonces nos vemos allá, Señorita Swan.-

Y cortó la llamada, eran las tres y cuarenta y siete y yo estaba más que ansiosa por conocer al dueño de esa hermosa voz.

_¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? Te estás divorciando y peleando por la custodia de tu hijo y en lo único que piensas es en conocer al dueño de la sexy voz._

Me regañe mentalmente, no era ninguna adolescente para estar así, además, si quería ganar tenia que pensar con cabeza fría y no distraerme en tonteras. Llame a Angela y le informe de la cita que me había puesto el abogado, ella estaba feliz, y me aseguraba que Derek se quedaría conmigo y no podrían quitármelo de mi lado. Yo le creí, debía creerle y tener esperanzas.

Ya eran las seis y yo estaba cerrando mi ordenador para ir a la cita establecida con el abogado, el tiempo se había pasado rápido entre papeles, cheques y más papeles. Salí de la oficina, me monte en mi mini Cooper y salí a la cafetería, con el trafico que había iba a llegar unos veinte minutos tarde, aunque la cafetería quedara a siete cuadras. Cuando llegue estacione y me baje a buscar al abogado, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo se suponía que lo iba a encontrar si nunca antes lo había visto? Me golpee mentalmente por no haberle preguntado si quiera como saber quién era él. Empecé a buscar con la mirada alguien que tuviera pinta de abogado, pero fue en vano, solo habían dos parejas de enamorados, un señor mayor con una niña pequeña, una familia y un hombre que en vez de parecer hombre parecía un dios, ese no podía ser mi abogado, no tenia tanta suerte. El hombre que parecía ser un dios caído del Olimpo se paró y se dirigió a donde yo estaba.

-¿Es usted la señorita Isabella Swan?-

Valla, al parecer este dios si era mi abogado, lo mire y me tope con sus ojos, eran verdes como un par de esmeraldas y profundos, no quería quitar mi mirada pero sabía que iba a parecer una boba si me quedaba mirándolo.

-Sí, señor .Soy yo.-

-Mucho gusto, Soy Edward Cullen. Disculpe mi falta de atención al no decirle como encontrarme.-

El hombre era hermoso, tenía el cabello de un color bronce y todo revuelto pero se veía realmente bien, era realmente blanco y sus rasgos eran perfectos, su barbilla era levemente cuadrada, su nariz era perfectamente perfilada y sus labios, ¡Pero qué labios! eran muy sexys, sacudí mi cabeza, estaba pensando tonterías, no podía pensar eso de mi abogado ¡Qué falta de ética!

-No se preocupe, yo tampoco me preocupe en decirle como localizarme.-

El puso una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón fuera a mil por hora.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos a sentarnos.-

Y dicho esto me extendió su brazo para que lo tomara y dirigirnos hasta la mesa, una vez en la mesa corrió la silla para que pudiera sentarme y luego se sentó él. Además de sexy era todo un caballero, me daba la sensación de que este hombre era perfecto.

-Muy bien, señora Swan. Dígame cual es su caso.-

-Bueno, doctor Cullen. Yo llevo casada cinco años, pero mi matrimonio se fue a pique y ayer decidimos divorciarnos, mi esposo se llama Jacob Black, tenemos un pequeño de tres años llamado Derek, es el único hijo que tenemos, pasa que esta tarde Jacob apareció en mi oficina diciéndome que yo podía irme a donde se me diera la gana, pero que no le quitaría a su hijo y que por eso me quitaría la custodia de Derek. Vera, señor Cullen, mi hijo es la única razón que me queda para seguir adelante, solo por él sería capaz de continuar, desde hace cinco meses que Jacob no le presta atención, no es capaz siquiera de saludarlo y ni se diga de mí, no me dirige la palabra, yo no quiero que me quiten a mi hijo, Jacob puede quedarse con todo, las casas, las propiedades, el dinero, los autos y hasta el perro si quiere, lo único que quiero es a mi hijo, Doctor. No pido nada más y por eso quiero que me ayude en este caso, me dijeron que es un abogado realmente capaz y profesional.-

Cuanto termine de decir mi caso estaba al borde de la histeria, solo de pensar que Derek ya no estaría a mi lado sentía como se me oprimía el pecho y un estremecimiento atravesaba toda mi espalda.

-Ya veo, señora Swan. ¿Usted ha hecho algo para que Jacob quiera quitarle al niño?-

Al oír su pregunta me dieron ganas de rodar los ojos, pero me contuve.

-No, señor. Yo considero que he sido la mejor mamá que he podido.-

-Muy bien, yo tengo una hija, señora Swan. Y sé lo que significa que se la quieran quitar, la ayudare y puede estar segura que nadie le quitara a Derek, necesito que si tiene alguna prueba de abandono del hogar, infidelidad, poca atención hacia Derek o algo por estilo me la de lo más rápido posible.-

Me quede pensando un momento, no tenía ninguna prueba palpable. Me quede mirando hacia la entrada intentando recordar si tenía algo de lo que Edward me había pedido, pero de un momento a otro mis pensamientos se fueron al carajo, una sola escena, una pareja que atravesaba la puerta basto para sentir como si me hubieran dado un golpe bajo. Al parecer lo demostré en mi cara porque Edward me pregunto en tono preocupado.

-Isabella ¿Está bien?-

-Por el amor de Dios, no nos hemos divorciado y ya anda saliendo con otras, esto es inaceptable, idiota sea Jacob Black.-

Dije mas para mí que para Edward, allí estaba Jacob con una mujer morena colgada de su brazo y una sonrisa de estúpido, sabía que no nos amábamos, pero pensé que por lo menos tendría el recato de irse a buscar a otra cuando ya nos hubiéramos divorciado. Edward volteo hacia donde yo estaba mirando.

-¿Su esposo es ese que parece una mole y tiene colgando en su brazo a una mujer morena?-

-Sí, es el.-

Por el rostro de Edward cruzo una sonrisa macabra.

-Señora Swan, ya tenemos las pruebas de infidelidad.-

Sacó su Blackberry y sin que Jacob se diera cuenta les tomo como cinco fotos, la última fue la más comprometedora, ya que la mujer le estaba susurrando algo al oído mientras Jacob la sostenía de la cintura.

-Valla, que eficaz es en su trabajo, señor Cullen.-

Y me solté una pequeña risa en la cual él me acompañó.

-Así es este mundo de los abogados, debes actuar rápido.-

Yo solo asentí.

-Isabella ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

Me pregunto el después de un momento.

-Bueno, un café estaría bien. Y puedes decirme solo Bella, así me dicen todos mis conocidos.-

-De acuerdo.-

Llamo a la mesera y pidió dos cafés.

-Valla, y yo que pensaba que te la pasabas trabajando todo el día, Bella.-

Me dijo una voz inconfundible a mis espaldas, no podía creer como Jacob tenía el descaro de decirme eso cuando él estaba por ahí con una tipeja colgando del brazo.

-Y así es Jacob, acabo de salir del trabajo.-

El puso una sonrisa burlona y me hablo en el mismo tono.

-Claro, ya veo que estás trabajando mucho. Lo que te dije de buscarte otro esposo si yo no te gustaba no era tan literal.-

En ese momento sentí como Edward se para de su silla.

.Mucho gusto, Señor Black. Soy Edward Cullen. El abogado de su esposa.-

Jacob miro con odio a Edward ¿Qué le pasaba? El no tenía ningún derecho sobre mí, además era mi abogado.

-Bella, veo que te moviste rápido con lo del abogados. Pensé que no me harías las cosas difíciles y no tendría que llevar a Derek a todo este lio legal.-

Estaba loco si eso era lo que creía, ya le había dejado muy en claro que no me quitaría a mi hijo.

-Pues creíste mal, Jacob. Y hablando de Derek ¿Dónde está? No me digas que lo dejaste solo en la casa.-

Jacob abrió mucho los ojos para después responder.

-Bella, eras tú quien lo iba a recoger.-

-¿¡QUE? Imbécil. Hoy es martes, lo tenías que recoger tú. No puedo creer que hayas olvidado recoger a nuestro hijo del colegio, ¡y después te quieres quedar con la custodia! Eres un incompetente.-

Dije histérica ¿¡Como se le pudo haber olvidado recoger a Derek? Estaba a punto de matarlo cuando Edward me puso su mano en mi brazo, sentí como miles de corrientes eléctricas viajabas por mi cuerpo partiendo desde donde estaba su mano.

-Tranquila, Bella. Ve a recogerlo, yo también tengo que recoger a mi hija al colegio, estaba en un taller de teatro. Seguro Derek no está solo, siempre en los colegios hay talleres en las tardes. Y usted, señor Black. Dudo que se gane la custodia de Derek, ya con esto me da herramientas para demostrar que esta totalmente desentendido de su hijo.-

Jacob nos miro con odio a los dos.

-Lo recogeré yo, tú te puedes quedar con tu abogado.-

Me dijo con tono frío.

-Olvídalo, seguro y ya se te olvido el camino al colegio. Quédate aquí con la tipeja que venía colgando de tu brazo. Me voy a recoger a mi hijo.-

Y salí de allí sin dejar que le hablara, vi como Edward dejaba el pago de los dos cafés y me seguía, aunque no habíamos probado ni una gota de ellos, después tendría que pagarle. Cuando llegue a mi carro le quite el seguro y Edward me abrió la puerta, no lo había visto seguirme así que me sobresalte, pero luego subí.

-Gracias, Edward. Siento mucho lo que acaba de pasar, no puedo creer que se le haya olvidado recoger a Derek.-

-No te preocupes, Bella. Grabe al conversación, eso me puede servir para demostrar que esta totalmente desentendido de su hijo, creo que hoy fue muy fructífera esta venida.-

Y me sonrió de medio lado. Empezaba a amar esa sonrisa, me puse colorada y respondí.

-SI, creo que sí. Bueno nos vemos después, un placer haberte conocido.-

-Lo mismo digo, espero que Derek no este solo es su colegio.-

-Yo espero lo mismo.-

El cerró la puerta y yo arranque. Edward iba a crear graves daño en mi salud mental si seguía tan caballeroso como hoy y si seguía poniendo esa sonrisa que ya tanto amaba.

_Bella, contrólate. Es tu abogado y además tiene una hija. Debe estar casado._

Me regañe mentalmente, ¿y cómo no estar casado? ¡El hombre era perfecto!

Suspire, puse mi mano en el lugar de mi brazo donde él había puesto la suya y seguí manejando intentado sortear el trafico de Nueva York

**Hola! Bueno… aquí esta otro capi :D en verdad espero que les guste, esta mi primera historia y no se si la estoy haciendo bien :$ espero que me dejen sus review! Acepto de todo!... sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos… lo que sea! :D espero que les guste como está yendo la historia!... MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las que ya me han dejado reviews, me han puesto en alerta y en favoritos! De verdad significa muuucho para mi! Eso es lo que me da la motivación de seguir escribiendo **** prometo montar el próximo cap pronto**

**PD: pobre Derek… lo abandonaron en el colegio u.u **

**Bella le dice a Edward doctor, porque por lo menos aquí en Venezuela, a los abigados también se les dice doctores **

**En fin…**

**Las quiero! Besos y nos leemos pronto **

**Alice! **


	5. Bienvenidos

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de SM… solo Derek __ el si es de mi invención :D_

Bienvenido

Había estado unos diez minutos en una cola, mas el hecho de que había salido de la cafetería a las seis y veinte y que al inútil de Jacob se le había olvidado recoger a Derek ya faltaban veinte para las siete y yo apenas estaba llegando al colegio, molesta con Jacob y frustrada porque Derek estaba solo.

_No te preocupes, en los colegios hay talleres hasta tarde._

Recordé las palabras de Edward, esperaba que en el colegio de Derek fuera igual que en el de su hija que había taller de teatro hasta tarde. Baje del auto a toda prisa y corrí hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio. Todas las luces de los pasillos estaban encendidas y se escuchaban risas y voces de niños, suspire de alivio, mi angelito no estaba solo.

Me dirigí a la dirección para preguntar si sabían en donde estaba Derek. Cuando entre a la oficina vi a la directora sentada en su escritorio.

-Buenas noches, señora Cope.-

Dije con voz suave y sumamente apenada por la hora en la que estaba llegando.

-Buenas noches, señora Black.-

Pronto ya nadie más volvería a decirme señora Black, suspire y hable.

-Mmm, señora Cope, a Jacob se le olvido venir a recoger a Derek y, pues, hasta ahora es que he podido venir ¿Sabrá usted donde esta Derek?-

Pregunte con un intenso sonrojo, que vergüenza, la soñara Cope debía estar pensando que soy una madre irresponsable.

-Tranquila, señora Black. Supuse que algo así había pasado, no la culpo. Derek esta en el taller de teatro junto con Vanessa, son muy buenos amigos y ella insistió en no dejarlo solo aquí en la dirección.

-Esa niña es un ángel.-

-Sí que lo es. Su padre la ha educado muy bien y eso que es un hombre divorciado.-

-Valla, entonces tiene mucho merito. Gracias señora Cope, iré a buscar a Derek.-

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí al pequeño teatro que tenía el colegio, suponía que allí era el taller.

_Hombre divorciado_

Me quedo eso sonando en la cabeza, eso hizo que crecieran mis esperanzas, si un hombre divorciado había sido capaz de educar semejante angelito como lo era Vanessa, yo podría sacar adelante a mi hijo y hacerlo una persona capaz. Cuando me encontré frente al teatro abrí la puerta y entre con cuidado, ya no había casi nadie, habían unos seis niños entre los cuales divise a Derek sentado en el piso junto a Nessie. Me acerque pero él estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que no me vio.

-Tranquilo, Derek. Si tu mami no viene mi papi te puede llevar con nosotros y llamamos desde mi casa. Seguro no se olvido de ti, solo debe estar ocupada.

-No, Nessie. Mi mami nunca me olvidaría, siempre que ella me viene a recoger llega muy temprano, el que se olvido de mi fue mi papi. Siempre que él me recoge llega tarde, pero hoy ni eso, simplemente hoy no vino.-

-Oh! No llores Derek. Tu papi debe estar ocupado, mi papi también esta ocupado y por eso no ha llegado, claro que siempre me quedo los martes en el taller, pero igual.-

Dijo Nessie mientras pasaba un bracito por los pequeños hombros de Derek, él suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Maldije mentalmente a Black por hacer que mi hijo sufriera, de nuevo.

-Mi amor, ya llegue.-

Le dije para que se diera cuenta de que su padre podría olvidarlo, pero yo nunca lo dejaría.

-¡Mami!-

Grito Derek, se paró y se lanzo a darme un abrazo.

-Pequeño, siento mucho llegar a esta hora, sé que es tarde. Tu papá estaba…ocupado.-

_¡Claro que estaba ocupado! Con una tipeja cualquiera, con ella estaba ocupado_

Dije mentalmente, pero no le diría nada a Derek.

-No importa, mami. Tú ya llegaste.-

Dijo mientras sus bracitos se apretaban más contra mí.

-Sí, mi vida. Nunca te voy a dejar solo.-

-Ves, Derek. Tu mami no te olvido y tu papi tampoco, estaban ocupados.-

Dijo el pequeño angelito que había conocido en la mañana.

-Hola, Bella.-

Dijo Nessie de nuevo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola, preciosa. Gusto en verte de nuevo.-

-Igual.-

Dijo ella, iba a decir otra cosa pero una voz interrumpió

-Nessie, princesa. Ya llegue.-

Dijo una voz de terciopelo, intente no pensar en que era él, tal vez era simple obsesión la que tenía y por eso ahora escuchaba la voz aterciopelada y sexy de Edward.

-Papi.-

Dijo Nessie y corrió dejándonos a Derek y a mí atrás. Yo cargue a Derek y me voltee para demostrarme a mi misma que estaba loca y que el padre de Nessie no era Edward, mi sexy abogado con voz y sonrisa de infarto. Pero no sirvió de mucho ya que el que estaba ahí parado con Nessie en brazos si era Edward. En ese momento me acorde de lo que la señora Cope había dicho, él era divorciado.

_¡Genial! No está casado, es caballeroso y parece un dios griego_

_Basta, Bella ¿Qué te volviste loca? No puedes pensar así de tu abogado_

Genial, ahora si estaba rematadamente loca ¡Peleaba conmigo misma!

-Mira, papi. El es Derek, el amigo del que te dije ayer, y ella es su mami.-

Dijo Nessie cuando Edward la dejo en el piso, yo también deje a Derek en el piso y Nessie lo agarro de una mano y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Edward.

-Hola, Derek. Soy Edward Cullen, un placer.-

Dijo Edward poniéndose en cunclillas para estar a la altura de mi hijo.

-Hola, yo soy Derek Black, mucho gusto.-

Edward volteo rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba ya que no me había visto, seguro había hecho conexión con el nombre.

-Bella, veo que después de todo Derek no estaba solo.-

Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida, yo me sonroje de arriba abajo, parecía una adolescente y eso me molestaba.

-No, veo que no. Tu hija es un ángel.-

Le dije mientras veía que Nessie conversaba muy animadamente con Derek sobre el nuevo juguete que había visto en la televisión.

-Gracias. Tu hijo también. Valla coincidencia, estudian juntos.-

Yo solo asentí, el veía a Nessie con amor, casi con adoración, igual que yo veía a Derek. No sabría vivir sin él. Al parecer Edward me leyó la mente o yo hice alguna expresión que me delato.

-No te quitaran a tu hijo, Bella. Te lo juro.-

Me dijo bajito para que solo yo escuchara.

-Confió en ti en que así será.-

El me miro y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nunca había visto a tu hija por aquí.-

Comente intentando cambiar de tema.

-No, nos acabamos de mudar. Vivíamos en Seattle.-

-Oh.-

Fue lo único que dije, nos quedamos un momento viendo como nuestros hijos decían que les gustaría ir al parque junto.

-Es tarde y Derek debe dormir, además si llego tarde Jacob me mata, puede llegar tarde él pero yo no.-

Rodé los ojos ante esta verdad, solo un día había llegado media hora tarde a la casa porque se me había pinchado un caucho y Jacob estaba como una fiera cuando llegue.

-No tiene derecho.-

Dijo Edward con un tono de voz raro, parecía molesto. Pero lo deje pasar, tal vez solo sería mi loca imaginación.

-Bueno, de todas formas Derek debe descansar.-

-Si, Nessie también.-

Los dos nos dirigimos a nuestros hijos y les dijimos que se despidieran.

-Papi ¿podemos ir al parque con Derek el sábado?-

Le pregunto Nessie a Edward. Edward me miro y le dijo.

-Solo si Bella quiere.-

En ese momento sentí como tres miradas suplicantes se posaban en mí, un momento ¿Tres? Valla, tramposo. Edward también me miraba con cara de suplica. No podía negarme con tres miradas de corderito apunto de degollar viéndome.

-De acuerdo, iremos al parque el sábado. Jacob se irá a un viaje de negocios así que no tendremos nada para hacer.-

Dije mientras me encogía de hombros mientras intentaba quitarle importancia, pero Edward me miraba con intensidad y yo creía saber lo que estaba pensando. Tome a Derek en mis brazos y me despedí de Nessie al igual que Derek. Cuando pase por el lado de Edward me incline a decirle.

-Yo tampoco estoy convencida de que sea un viaje de _Negocios.-_

Enfatice la última palabra y supe que acerté en cuanto a sus pensamientos porque el asintió dándome la razón.

Cuando ya iba cerca a la puerta me gire y dije en voz alta para que Edward y Nessie escucharan.

-Bienvenidos a Nueva York, estamos a la orden para lo que quieran.-

Edward y Nessie sonrieron y luego asintieron, yo salí con Derek aun en mis brazos y me dirigí hasta mi coche.

_Edward Cullen, bienvenido a mi vida_

No sabía que me pasaba, solo sabía que Edward no era un tipo normal y que lo que a mí me pasaba tampoco lo era.

**Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo… pensaba subirlo el miércoles pero me emocione tanto cuando vi sus comentarios y alertas y favoritos que no me pude esperar xD de verdad les quiero agradecer por apoyarme con mis locas ideas. De verdad que me han motivado mucho con eso **** GRACIAS!**

**Mari-bella-cullen-swan: te dedico este cao **** de verdad te quiero dar las gracias porque me has apoyado desde que publique el prologo de esta historia! Aprecio muchísimo tu apoyo! Y gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda!...puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda para escribir tu historia o algo parecido… espero que te guste el cap **

**Pd: dejen sus opiniones! En verdad son muy valiosas para mí! **

**Se les quiere**

**Alice! **


	6. Prohibida

Prohibida

Edward POV

Me quede viendo como Bella salía junto con Derek por la puerta del teatro. Suspire y cargue a Nessie para llevarla hasta el carro.

-¿Verdad que Bella y Derek son muy lindos, papi?-

Dijo mi Nessie, Derek sin duda era un niño muy tierno y tranquilo. Si, era un niño lindo, pero Bella ¿Linda? No, definitivamente no…. ¡Esa mujer era Hermosa! Parecía un ángel. Pálida pero con un color rosáceo en sus mejillas que era adorable, su larga cabellera que olía a fresas y sus ojos…esos color chocolate en los que podría perderme por horas.

_Edward Cullen ¡Deja de pensar así! ¡Esa mujer es tu clienta! Recuerda el protocolo y la ética profesional._

Era cierto. Además de que la gente podría pensar que yo abuse de su estado ya que se estaba divorciando y debía estar desesperada, eso definitivamente seria un tema de que hablar y yo no quería perjudicar a Bella. Llegamos al auto, monte a Nessie en el puesto de atrás, me subí y arranque. Nessie se había quedado dormida y un profundo silencio reinaba dentro de mi preciado volvo plateado.

_Lo sé, es una manía rara._

Recordé lo que le había dicho a Bella cuando hablamos por teléfono, y aunque me diera pena aceptarlo, no era ninguna manía rara, eso fue una pobre excusa que invente para poder conocer a la dueña de la hermosa voz que sonaba al otro lado de la línea. Lo sabía, había sido un acto muy infantil, pero apenas la oí pensé que era un ángel el que me estaba hablando. Y al parecer si era un ángel, apenas al vi en la cafetería supe que era mucho más hermosa de lo que yo podría imaginar. Cuando ella me contó su caso el coraje que me dio fue algo nuevo para mí ¿Qué imbécil dejaría que un matrimonio con una mujer tan maravillosa como la que tenía en frente se fuera a pique? Era ilógico, pero ese coraje fue remplazado por uno aun mayor cuando vi al tipo que se suponía era su marido, iba muy feliz con un tipeja que no le llegaba a Bella ni a los talones ¿Y todavía quería quitarle la custodia de su hijo? Este tipo era un descarado, decidí que era tiempo de que tuviera mi primera prueba de que le era infiel a su esposa, ya con eso se le haría muy complicado ganar el caso, el tal Jacob cada vez me caía peor, además de que tuvo el descaro de acercarse a Bella y decirle lo que le dijo se le olvido recoger a su ¡Era su hijo! Por dios, a qué tipo de persona se le olvida recoger a su hijo del colegio. ¡Solo a él! Intente calmar a Bella cuando se puso histérica, y no era para menos, pero no quería que le fuera a pegar una bofetada o algo así y que el idiota de Black pudiera decir que había maltrato físico. Cuando Bella se fue sentí la necesidad de seguirla así que lo hice, noté cuando se sobresalto al momento de abrirle la puerta. Me sorprendí mucho al encontrarla en el colegio cuando fui a recoger a Nessie y entendí que Derek era el mismo Derek del que Nessie me había hablado ayer…y ellos eran buenos amigos, eso solo significaba que vería a Bella más de lo que había pensado… ¡Genial!

Mi venida a Nueva York había cambiado mi vida, pero el conocer a Bella la había terminado de poner de cabeza, era mi clienta, era mi ángel y era prohibida, no debía meterme con ella si quería ganar el caso, tal vez Jacob lo usara como muestra de infidelidad, no quería que ella perdiera a su hijo por mi culpa, yo sabía lo que se sentía vivir sin un hijo cuando Tanya me quito a Nessie por un año, me sentía vacio sin mi niña y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Nota mental: Bella Swan, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, es PROHIBIDA.

Rayos, esto sería mas difícil de lo que pensé.

**Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo este cap para que entiendan un poquito a Edward… lo de Tanya se aclarara de pues :D…. si les soy sincera no me convenció este cap u.u es que no me sale muy bien el Edward POV… si les parece malísimo díganmelo! Cualquier opinión es muy valiosa para mi y acepto sugerencias **

**Quiero dar MUUUUUUUUUCHAS gracias por todos lo review, las alertas y los favoritos! De verdad que me animan mucho!...espero que sigan leyendo mi historia ^^**

**Vampire Princess: Mi familia es de bogota! Y yo he ido varias veces…. En verdad es una ciudad hermosa! *-* AMO BOGOTA! :D y si… es como Forks pero colombiano y mucho mas grande hehe :D**

**Se les quiere**

**Alice :D**


	7. El parque

Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de SM menos Derek

El parque

Desde aquel día en el que me encontré en la cafetería con Edward y luego fui a buscar a Derek los días habían pasado con mayor rapidez para mí, Edward me había dado esperanzas de que Derek se quedaría conmigo y ya teníamos las primeras muestras de infidelidad por parte de Jacob. Esto último me dolía, si bien era cierto que ya no éramos un matrimonio y que todo rastro de amor se fue por el desagüe aun quedaba mi orgullo, que quedó gravemente herido. Eran las once de la mañana y yo estaba en la oficina, ya había dejado a Derek en la escuela y como siempre desde aquel martes en que la conocí, Nessie siempre lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada. Me daba gusto ver como mi hijo era tan buen amigo de una niña tan linda y educada. Cuando estaba a punto de poner mi firma en un documento sonó el teléfono de mi oficina, deje la pluma que tenía en la mano a un lado y conteste.

-Buenos días.-

Dije de forma amable al levantar el auricular.

-Hola, Bella.-

No necesitaba mucho tiempo para reconocer esa voz, que aunque tan solo la había escuchado un día ya la tenía grabada en mi memoria.

-Hola, Edward ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-

-Bien, gracias ¿qué ocurre?-

Pregunte curiosa, el no había quedado en llamarme a menos que fuera algo de suma importancia.

-Hable con Emmett, su amigo Félix es investigador privado. Si no te molesta me tome la libertad de que buscara toda la información sobre Black y que lo siguiera estos días a ver si consigue alguna otra prueba de infidelidad o algo por estilo, entre más pruebas contra él mas difícil se le va a hacer ganar el caso. Te comento por si tienes algún problema con eso.-

Este hombre sí que era eficiente en lo que hacía, ni hace una semana que presente mi caso y ya tenía hasta investigador privado.

- Claro que no tengo ningún problema, tomate las libertades que quieras con respecto al caso. Tú sabes mejor que yo lo que hay que hacer.-

-De acuerdo. Gracias por confiar en mí, Bella.-

Este hombre era un encanto, pensé dentro de mí.

-Eres un profesional, no tengo razones para desconfiar.-

-Seguro. Bella, también te llamaba porque desde que Nessie sugirió que fuéramos al parque no me ha dejado en paz. Quiere que le confirme la hora, detalles, lugar y todo un montón de cosas. Creo que la estoy dejando mucho tiempo con Alice, es mala influencia-Dijo con una risita y continuo.- Le dije que primero debía hablar contigo así que ¿Quieres ir al parque mañana sábado? Podemos hablar del caso y planificar para reunirnos con el abogado de Black, se debe llegar a un acuerdo con los bienes.-

Lo pensé un momento y la verdad era que Derek también estaba muy ilusionado en ir.

-De acuerdo, entonces mañana en el Central Park ¿A las tres está bien?-

-Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana, Bella.-

-Seguro, adiós.-

Él se despidió y luego colgó, yo seguí en lo que estaba haciendo y esperaba con ansias que llegaran las tres de la tarde del día siguiente. Estaba mal y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, Edward era tan diferente a todos, siempre que pensaba en algo al final mis pensamientos terminaban puestos en él, pero no era más que el impacto de tanta belleza mezclada con tanta caballerosidad…. O eso creía. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla de ideas tontas y sin sentidos, el era mi abogado y yo su clienta, no había más que eso en nuestra relación. Decidí concentrarme y terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de ponerme a pensar de nuevo en su perfecto perfil de dios griego. El día se paso más rápido de lo que pensé, eran las seis de la tarde e iba saliendo a buscar a Derek, desde el día en que Jacob se le olvido buscarlo y se tuvo que quedar en el taller de teatro me dijo que le gustaba y que lo dejara los martes y viernes que eran los días en los que Nessie estaba. Salí de la oficina a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo al colegio, por suerte llegue en una hora adecuada, aparqué el carro frente al colegio y me bajé. Al llegar al teatro vi que Derek estaba sobre el pequeño escenario junto con Nessie y estaban diciendo lo que parecían ser unas frases para una obra. Estaba tan distraída viendo como Derek y Nessie intentaban actuar que no me di cuenta cuando la profesora se paró junto a mí.

-Buenas tardes, Bella.-

Me volví para ver a la profesora que me saludaba amablemente.

-Buenas tardes, Jessica.-

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Bella, te quería comentar que estamos planificando una obra de teatro con todos los niños, ya Derek tiene planificado el vestuario, era para avisarte que ahora los ensayos serán un poco más seguidos y que el acto será dentro de un mes y medio.-

Tenía una sonrisa en mis labios de solo imaginar a mi pequeño montado en un escenario recitando líneas aprendidas de memoria con algún disfraz gracioso.

-Claro, Jessica ¿Qué días serán los ensayos?-

-Todos los días menos los jueves.-

-Perfecto, cuanta con Derek.-

-De acuerdo. Oh, iré a hablar con el señor Cullen, permiso.-

Cuando dijo eso me gire y vi a Edward en todo su esplendor, tenía un pantalón y un saco negro y de bajo tenía una camisa azul oscura que hacia resaltar su piel nívea, su cabello estaba desordenado pero se veía perfecto y esos ojos que tanto me gustaban, parecía una idiota viéndolo y me regañe mentalmente por ello, yo no tenía porque verlo. Vi como hablaba con Jessica mientras veía a Nessie divertido ya que ella estaba sobre el escenario siendo perseguida por Derek porque no quería darle un juguete, Jessica por el contrario se estaba comiendo a Edward con los ojos, sentí que mi sangre hervía y lo único que quería era quitarle la cabeza a Jessica ¿Qué tipo de profesional era si se comía con los ojos a uno de los representantes? Sentía que estaba roja pero de la pura rabia, estaba celosa….un momento… ¿Celosa? ¿Acabo de pensar que estoy celosa de Edward, mi abogado? ¿Qué rayos ocurre conmigo? Tenía que dejar de pensar como una adolescente. Edward me vio desde donde estaba y me saludó con la mano, yo le devolví el saludo y fui por Derek, ya era un poco tarde. Salude a Nessie con un beso en su pequeña mejilla y cargue a Derek para llevarlo al auto cuando me encontré con Edward a medio camino.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estas campeón?-

Le preguntó de forma cariñosa a Derek, ojala Jacob lo tratara así, Derek sería feliz y yo no estaría tan frustrada.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-

Le preguntó Derek con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien, pequeño. ¿y tú, Bella?-

-Muy bien, gracias.-

-Que bueno, entonces mañana a las tres en el parque.-

Me dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo ruborizar por completo.

-Seguro, Mañana a las tres.-

El sonrió y se despidió para ir a buscar a Nessie que seguía montada en el escenario. Y yo salí para dirigirme al auto.

-¿Mami, mañana vamos al parque con Nessie y su papi?-

Pregunto mi niño cuando ya lo había acomodado dentro del auto.

-Sí, mi amor. Mañana iremos al parque con Edward y Nessie.-

-Genial. Mami ¿Por qué mi papi no me trata como Edward? El es muy cariñoso, siempre que lo veo que saludo como lo hizo hoy y pregunta como estas tú.-

Me pregunto Derek como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Me alegraba mucho que Edward saludara con cariño a mi hijo y otra cosa que me alegraba aun más era que preguntara por mí, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo.

-No lo sé, Derek. Lo que sé es que ahora vamos para la casa para que puedas dormir y mañana tengas fuerzas para jugar con Nessie ¿Te parece?-

-¡Siiii!-

Gritó Derek emocionado y yo me reí de su reacción, cerré la puerta del puesto de atrás y me subí en el puesto del conductor. Arranqué y me dirigí a la casa, llegue en unos veinte minutos. Cuando llegué no había nadie así que le dije a Derek que subiera que luego subiría yo para bañarlo y acostarlo a dormir. Le prepare un sándwich para la cena, comió y luego se durmió. Después de un rato salí de su habitación para bañarme yo y dormir, estaba realmente cansada, cuando oí como alguien abría la puerta de la entrada de la casa. Debía ser Jacob, me asomé por el barandal de las escaleras y en efecto allí estaba Jacob terminando de entrar a la sala, pasó a la cocina, supongo que se comió lo que le deje sobre el mesón y luego se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a la habitación. Yo me aparte rápidamente para que no me viera y entre a la habitación en donde me estaba quedando. Me dispuse a bañarme y cuando termine me puse la pijama que había entrado y salí del baño, para mi sorpresa me encontré a Jacob sentado en uno de los lados de la cama viendo sus manos. Aclare mi garganta para que se diera cuenta que ya había salido del baño. El levanto su cabeza en un movimiento rápido.

-Bella, vine a decirte que mañana saldré temprano a una reunión de negocios, se que debería estar con Derek pero de veras es urgente.-

Me sorprendí muchísimo ante este gesto, él nunca avisaba a donde iba ni porque y mucho se disculpaba por dejar a Derek solo un sábado.

-Está bien, Jake. De todas formas mañana Derek quiere ir al parque con una amiguita del colegio así que planifique con el papá de Nessie para ir a las tres a que jueguen los dos.-

Jacob puso una pequeña sonrisa y habló.

-Tan chiquito y ya sale con amigas, es un Casanova.-

Los dos reímos ante esto, se sintió bien reír un poco con Jacob, hace meses que no lo hacíamos, tal vez podríamos terminar en buenos términos.

-Bueno. Hasta mañana, Bella.-

Dijo antes de dirigirme una sonrisa, pararse de la cama y salir de la habitación. Yo aun estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, después de darle vueltas llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez él quería que por lo menos después del divorcio aun hubiera un pequeño afecto entre nosotros, debía ser eso. Así que me acosté a dormir y para mi sorpresa soñé con una sonrisa torcida y unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas.

Al día siguiente la luz del día me pegó de lleno en los ojos, así que decidí despertarme, al ver el reloj vi que eran las ocho treinta. Me pare, busque una ropa de casa y me metí a bañar, aun estaba un poco dormida pero sabía que debía preparar el desayuno para Jacob y para mí, además de arreglar un poco la casa. Al salir del baño me puso el short y la sencilla camisa de tiritas que había metido para cambiarme en el baño y salí de la habitación. Baje las escaleras lentamente para no tropezar, suelia ser muy torpe, llegue a la cocina y empecé a revisar la nevera en busca de algo para preparar, decidí hacer huevos revueltos con unas tostadas pan y jugo de naranja, lo serví en dos platos y los puse en la mesa cuando Jacob hubo bajado las escaleras y entrado a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Bella.-

-Buenos días, Jake.-

Y después de ese simple saludo los dos nos sentamos a comer sin decir ni una palabra, cuando terminamos el me ayudo a secar los platos y ponerlos en su lugar para después irse a su reunión de trabajo. Yo acomode un poco la planta baja de la casa y a eso de las diez fui a despertar a Derek para que se bañara y desayunara.

-Amor, despierta que tienes que desayunar.-

-Cinco minutos, mami.-

Y se volteo para el otro lado, yo sonreí y volví a intentar con algo que sabía funcionaria.

-Derek, si no te paras no podremos ir al parque esta tarde y no veras Nessie.-

Se escucho un "no" por su parte y en menos de veinte segundos ya estaba fuera de la cama y jalándome de un brazo para ir a desayunar. Yo solo reí y lo seguí, le serví el desayuno y luego lo bañe y lo vestí. Ya eran las doce del mediodía y nosotros estábamos almorzando.

-Mami ¿y papi donde esta?-

-Pequeño, el fue a una reunión de trabajo y salió muy temprano.-

Mi hijo asintió con carita triste y siguió comiendo, no me gustaba verlo así pero no podía hacer nada así que lo imite y los dos terminamos de comer. Lave los platos y fui hacia donde él estaba.

-Mami ¿Ya nos vamos?-

-No amor, aun faltan dos horas.-

-¿y adelantar las agujas del reloj para que den las tres?-

Yo me reí de su ocurrencia y respondí su pregunta.

-Amor, de poder puedes, pero seguirá siendo la una aunque tú adelantes las agujas del reloj.-

El suspiro frustrado y se sentó en el piso, no puse aguantarme y solté una carcajada mientras Derek me veía raro. Yo me fui a poner decente para salir al parque y cuando regrese vi que Derek continuaba sentado en el piso.

-Vamos a ver una película y así se nos pasa el tiempo más rápido ¿Vale?-

Él asintió y fuimos a la sala donde estaba el televisor, lo prendí y él me pido que lo dejara donde estaban dando Batman, el se divertía viéndola y yo me maravilla con el chico tremendamente sexy que hacia el papel de Robín. Y cuando se acabó la película ya era hora de salir y Derek estaba muy emocionado, nos montamos en el auto y fuimos hacia Central Park. Cuando llegamos eran las tres en punto así que baje y saque una cesta que había traído con algo de comida dentro. Al bajar vi como Nessie llegaba corriendo y saludaba a Derek, valla además de perfecto, caballeroso y amable era puntual. Cuando subí la vista vi a Edward caminando hacia nosotros, se veía perfecto. Tenía unos vaqueros un poco desgastados, una camisa negra que hacia resaltar su blanca piel y unos mocasines de cuero negros, parecía mucho más joven que cuando se ponía esos trajes formales con corbata, aunque también en traje se veía realmente bien.

-Buenas tardes, Bella.-

-Hola, Edward.-

Los dos volteamos para ver como nuestros hijos corrían por el parque intentado atrapar una mariposa.

-Dudo que logren atraparla.-

Comente yo distraídamente.

-Quien sabe, tal vez si puedan.-

Lo mire mientras él seguía viendo a los niños con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-La mariposa vuela muy alto para la estatura que ellos tienen.-

-Pero puede ser que la mariposa se descuide y caiga en manos de algo inesperado por tener la guardia baja.-

El se volteo a mirarme y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, quería quitarlos para no parecer imprudente pero no podía, esos ojos color esmeralda me atrapaban más allá del entendimiento, apartamos la mirada solo cuando oímos un grito de victoria a lo lejos, cuando volteamos vimos que Nessie gritaba Feliz y Derek saltaba de un lado al otro, al parecer si habían conseguido atrapar la mariposa ya que Nessie tenía sus manitas cerradas y se cuidaba de moverlas mucho.

-Te lo dije.-

Dijo Edward en tono jocoso.

-Tú ganas, si atraparon a la mariposa.-

Los dos reímos y nos sentamos sobre una frazada que habíamos puesto sobre el pasto.

-Te ves cinco años más joven con esa ropa.-

Comentó Edward mientras tomaba agua.

-Tu igual.-

Él sonrió y seguimos viendo a los niños jugar, no hablábamos mucho pero el silencia era cómodo.

-¿Jacob sigue llegando tarde a la casa?-

Me pregunto Edward Y supe que estaba entrando en su faceta de abogado profesional.

-Ha llegado a horas normales y ayer hasta fue amable conmigo y fue a mi habitación a decirme que tenía que salir hoy temprano y no podría estar con Derek por una reunión de trabajo. El nunca me había dicho cuando iba a salir, salía y punto.-

Él frunció el seño.

-No te confíes, puede ser que solo quiere ganar puntos para ver si accedes darle la custodia de Derek.-

-Eso sería ser paranoica, Edward. Tal vez solo quiere ser amable para terminar en buenos términos.-

-Bella, sé que puedo sonar paranoico y que soy una persona que no confía en nadie, pero la vida y mi carrera me ha mostrado que lamentablemente es así, no confíes nunca en alguien, uno no sabe lo que en realidad puede querer esa persona, por eso a veces quisiera tener el don de leer los pensamientos de la gente.-

-Oye, eso es como invasión de propiedad privada. Además, yo confió en ti y me estás diciendo que no confié en ti y me cuestione todo lo que haces. En ese caso tal vez nos invitaste para secuestrarnos.-

Le dije mas en broma que en serio, pero el frunció el seño.

-Puedes confiar en mí porque se lo que estas sintiendo al imaginarte una vida sin tu hijo y es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie, así que te ayudare a que no pases por eso.-

Parecía pensativo, quise preguntarle lo que había pasado con Nessie pero me resistí, yo no era nadie para estar preguntando por su vida privada.

-Confiaba en ti aun antes de decirme eso, eres mi abogado debo confiar en que todo lo que haces será para que podamos ganar el caso.-

-Tienes razón.-

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno en su mundo hasta que Nessie y Derek vinieron a mostrarnos la mariposa que ya sabias que habían atrapado.

-Mira, papi. Tengo una mariposa en las manos.-

Dijo Nessie muy emocionada mientras Edward la cargaba con ternura y la sentaba en sus piernas.

-¿Cómo la atrapaste, princesa?-

-La atrapó Derek y como yo quería tenerla dijo que me la regalaba y me puso en las manos.-

Mi hijo parecía orgulloso de haber atrapado a la mariposa y de que Nessie estuviera contenta por él habérsela regalado.

-Bueno entonces ¿Derek, como atrapaste la mariposa?-

Volvió a preguntar Edward y le agradecí mucho el hecho de que tuviera a Derek en cuenta, así él no se sentiría aislado.

-Bueno, Ness había dicho que no la atraparíamos y decidimos dejarla volar, pero yo quería atraparla, así que deje que se confiara y pensara que ya no queríamos tenerla y cuando voló bajito la agarre, como vi que Ness estaba contenta y quería agarrarla entonces se la regale para que ella la tuviera.-

-Que astuto. Ves, Bella, te dije que la mariposa se podía descuidar.-

Me dijo como cuando un niño le dice a un mayor que el tenia razón y el mayor se equivoco, yo solté una risita.

-Tiene razón, la mariposa se descuido.-

-Creo que la deberíamos soltar, se debe sentir triste lejos de su papi.-

Dijo Nessie con tono muy dulce mirando sus manitas en donde estaba la mariposa atrapada y luego miro a Edward con ojos muy grandes, parecía como si con solo tocarlo el supiera lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Tienes razón, se sentirá triste alejada de su familia.-

Respondió Edward después de un minuto.

-Ven, Derek. Ayúdame soltarla, vamos a donde la conseguimos para que pueda encontrar rápido el camino a casa.-

Y con esto los dos niños se fueron corriendo a donde estaban antes, sentía curiosidad por Nessie y por haber dicho "_alejada de su papi_ "no de su familia o su mami o sus hermanos. Edward al parecer me leyó la mente.

-Nessie estuvo alejada de mi por un año y medio, Tanya se la llevo cuando cumplió su primer año, ella se quería divorciar pero no quería a la niña, lo que quería era el dinero, yo le dije que por infidelidad y abandono del hogar no le tocaba ni un solo centavo de mi dinero. Ella sabía que yo amaba a Nessie por sobre todas las cosas, incluso más que a mi vida misma, así que decidió llevársela al final de su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, estuve como loco buscándola por todas partes y cuando al fin supe donde estaba la denuncie por secuestro, hubo un juicio y Salió culpable, además del secuestro por infidelidad. Yo hubiera podido dar el dinero sin problema pero no soportaba que hubiera usado a mi hija para sobornarme y extorsionarme y en vez de dejarla en paz con el dinero la denuncie, ella tendría que pagar por todo el dolor que me ocasiono cuando se llevo a Vanessa de mi lado y por todas las noche en vela sin poder dormir por estar buscándola o estar pensando en el estado de mi hija, si ella estaría bien o mal. Nessie me dice que nunca la trataba con cariño pero que no dejo que nada le faltara, tal vez porque sabía que si mi princesa regresaba con un solo rasguño yo mismo me iba a encargar de ahorcarla. Desde el día en que Nessie regreso conmigo nunca se ha querido separar y cuando está en el colegio siempre me dice que me quede cerca, por eso cuando atrapa algo, ya sea una mariposa, una hormiga o cualquier otro animal dice que soltara porque debe extrañar a su papá, para ella su mamá es un mal recuerdo.-

Cuando termino de hablar yo estaba sin palabra ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan ruin como para separar a un padre de su hija solo por dinero? Ni Jacob haría lo que está haciendo solo por dinero, ya podía entender mejor a Edward cuando vi que estaba viendo a Nessie casi con adoración.

-Lo siento mucho, ya veo porque no confías en las personas.-

-No lo sientas, ya tengo a Nessie conmigo y todo está bien ahora. Y si confió en las personas, pero no en todas.-

-Supongo que en tu familia, sería triste no confiar en la familia, si yo la tuviera confiaría en ellos.-

El dejo de ver a Nessie para verme a mí.

-Confió en ti, si no lo hiciera no estaríamos hoy aquí. ¿No tienes familia?-

El saber que él me veía como una persona de confianza me alegraba enormemente y me daban ganas de sonreír como tonta.

-Gracias por tu confianza. Y no, no tengo familia, mis padres murieron cuando tenía veintiún años y fui hija única, mi única familia es Derek y por ahora Jake hasta que nos divorciemos, si no nos hubiéramos casado tal vez todo estaría bien. El era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi familia y ahora, bueno, es mi ex esposo.-

Últimamente siempre pensaba eso, si Jake y yo no nos hubiéramos casado hoy seguiríamos siendo los mismo amigos inseparables de antes, pero no fue así y me alero que no haya sido así porque gracias a ello hoy tengo a Derek conmigo.

-Siento lo de tus padres y lo de Jacob, puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras.-

Al oír lo ultimo sentí mariposas en el estomago, él me ofrecía su ayuda.

-Ya me la estás dando siendo mi abogado.-

-Te la ofrezco no solo como tu abogado, sino en todo lo que necesites.-

Casi empecé a saltar de felicidad, no lo podía creer, tal vez terminaríamos siendo amigos después de esto.

-Gracias, tú también puedes contar conmigo.-

Él sonrió de medio lado y continúo viendo a Derek y Nessie juagando a lo lejos.

Ya había pasado una hora y media de estar en el parque y estábamos almorzando unos Sándwich y un jugo de manzana, cuando vi algo que hizo que se me atorara el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca, empecé a toser viendo por detrás de la cabeza de Derek, Edward empezó a darme pequeños golpecitos en la espalda hasta que levanto la vista a donde yo estaba viendo y se tenso en un segundo, cuando Derek fue a voltear Edward lo agarro en brazos y lo sentó frente a él.

-Campeón, vamos a hacer un juego.-

-Yo quiero jugar también.-

Dijo Nessie mientras se paraba y se ponía al lado de Derek.

-De acuerdo, entonces juguemos. El que mire primero para atrás pierde, y el castigo serán muchas muchas muchísimas cosquillas ¿Vale?-

-Vale.-

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se sentaban y se quedaban viendo en nuestra dirección, yo mire a Edward con agradecimiento. Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas de un momento para otro y yo me sentía estúpida llorando frente a él. El se paro no sin antes decirle a los niños que si volteaban no les daría tregua hasta que se ahogaran de risa por las cosquillas y ellos asintieron, me agarro de una mano y me levanto delicadamente, me llevo un poco más allá de donde estábamos, yo seguía sollozando y él me abrazo sin previo aviso, yo pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y el empezó a pedirme que me calmara.

-No vale la pena que llores, Bella. Él imbécil ese no quiere ver a la mujer maravillosa que tiene por esposa.-

Me dijo en susurro cerca de mi oído.

-Edward, no me importa que no me valore, al final yo no tengo nada de especial. Lo que me duele es que me haya mentido ¿Por qué me aviso que tenía una reunión de trabajo cuando era mentira? Cambió a nuestro hijo por esa mujer, no pudo pasar un sábado con Derek por irse detrás de ella, a Derek le duele y siempre espera que su papá este con él y aunque Jacob lo defrauda una y otra vez él sigue confiando en que su papá un día lo volverá a llevar a jugar pelota o lo llevara al parque, mi hijo no se merece esto.-

La imagen de Jacob besándose con la misma mujer con la que lo había visto en la cafetería me había dejado en shock, una cosa era verlos abrazados y otra era verlos besándose y sobre todo verlo en el parque al que no era capaz de llevar a Derek pero si era capaz de llevar a la mujerzuela esa y con la excusa de una reunión de trabajo.

-Tienes razón, no me confiare de él.-

Dije después de un momento de calmarme, Edward pasó su dedo pulgar por mis mejillas para secar las lágrimas que aun había en ellas. Acuno mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Bella, eres muy especial y él idiota de Black no lo supo valorar, nunca vuelvas a decir que no lo eres, Derek es un niño que no merece esto pero hay cosas que no podemos controlar, Nessie tampoco merecía lo de Tanya pero pasó, ahora voy a tomar una foto con la cual hare que la custodia de Derek este en tus manos y en las de nadie más. No te preocupes, vas a salir de esta. No hay mal que dure mil años.-

Y diciendo esto soltó mi rostro y se dirigió a donde estaban los niños jalándome a mí de una mano, saco su teléfono como en la cafetería y tomó una foto, pude ver como Jacob seguía besando a esa mujer parados en el mismo sitio que antes, Edward tomó la foto y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, y con su brazo alrededor de mi me sentí protegida, lo de Jacob hería mi orgullo pero no mi corazón, mi corazón estaba muy lejos de pertenecerle a Jacob, hacia mucho que ya no el pertenecía, pero ahora estaba poniendo mis ojos en otra persona que no debía ser, esperaba que esto se fuera cuando acabara todo lo del divorcio. Tenía que alejar mis sentimientos y ver que Edward era solo mi abogado, no había cabida para algo mas entre nosotros, su vida era Nessie y la mía era Derek, debía que alejar mis sentimientos antes que terminara con el corazón roto.

Edward froto su mano contra mi brazo, me miro y movió sus labios sin pronunciar palabra para que los niños no oyeran y no fueran a voltear en nuestra dirección ya que estábamos atrás de ellos y no queríamos que Derek viera que su padre prefería estar con otra mujer antes que acompañarlo a él al parque. Pude leer de sus labios que Edward me dijo "Todo estará bien"

Yo asentí y los dos pasamos por el lado de los niños para volvernos a sentar frente a ellos mientras yo rezaba internamente para que Jacob se fuera y nos pudiéramos ir de allí sin que Derek se diera cuenta que Jacob esta aquí.

**Holaa! Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que estaba en exámenes finales además de que mi mamá esta enferma u.u y con todo eso me había dado tiempo de actualizar, les quiero dar mil gracias por todos rr y por todo su apoyo, de verdad lo pareció muchísimo y espero que este cap les guste, acepto todas sus opiniones con gusto **

**Otra cosa… YA VI ECLIPSE! DIOOOOS! Que película taaaan buena! La ame! *-* y amo como se ve jasper cuando le esta contando su historia a bella!... en fin ¿alguien aquí ya la vio? Díganme que les pareció! :D **

**Besos y abrazos **

**Alice**


	8. Chapter 8

La pelea

Y allí estaba yo, intentando consolar a Bella para que dejara de llorar. Cada vez tenia más ganas de romperle la cara a Black ¿Qué no se daba cuenta la maravillosa mujer que tenía a su lado? Al idiota no parecía importarle que Bella y Derek sufrieran. Cuando Bella se calmó regresamos a donde estaban Nessie y Derek, ellos seguían "jugando" así que estaban volteados y no podían ver a Jacob besándose en medio del parque con una mujer que no le llegaba a Bella ni al dedo chiquito del pie.

Pase un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y frote mi mano en su brazo, quería que supiera que yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarla aunque no me correspondiera, unos segundos después pasamos por el lado de los niños para volvernos a sentar frente a ellos no sin antes decirle que todo iba a estar bien, solo moví la boca para que Nessie y Derek no escucharan y no se fueran a voltear por curiosidad.

-¿Alguien ha volteado?-

Pregunte para asegurarme que Derek no hubiera visto nada, empezaba a querer a ese niño y no quería que saliera lastimado, más de lo que ya sabía que iba a salir.

-No, papi. Ninguno ha volteado.-

Dijo Nessie muy orgullosa por su declaración.

-Valla, son muy buenos jugadores.-

Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa feliz en sus caras, cuando mire a Bella vi que ella estaba observando el lugar en donde estaba Jacob y la mujerzuela esa, yo rocé levemente su mano con la mía para que desviara su atención, sabía que le dolía lo que Jacob le estaba haciendo, ya fuera por orgullo o por amor, el punto era que le dolía. Cuando volví a voltear vi que Black se estaba alejando junto con la mujer con la que se estaba besando e iban agarrados de las manos. Cuando estuvieron fuera de nuestra vista decidí que era mejor que nos fuéramos antes de que nos los volviéramos a encontrar.

-Niños, estoy muy orgullosos de ustedes, han ganado y por eso iremos a comer helado.-

Mire a Bella para saber si estaba de acuerdo con la idea de ir a la heladería, esta estaba bastante lejos de central park y podríamos terminar de tener una tarde agradable, por lo menos los niños porque dudaba que Bella pudiera volver a estar bien después de lo que vio. Bella asintió y los niños empezaron a saltar felices.

-¡Siiii! Iremos a comer helado, vamos Derek apúrate a recoger todo.-

Y después de que Nessie dijo eso Derek se paró para ayudarla a meter algunas cosas en la cesta que Bella había traído, ambos reímos por la emoción de los niños y nos paramos para terminar de guardar todo. Una vez terminamos nos fuimos al auto.

El auto de Bella estaba relativamente cerca del mío, ella metió todo en su auto y luego cerró la puerta.

-Mami ¿Se puede ir Nessie con nosotros?-

Derek veía a Bella y Nessie me veía con cara de cachorrito abandonado, definitivamente tendría que alejarla de Alice, su tía era mala influencia. Acepté feliz de que Nessie estuviera feliz y los dos niños se montaron en la parte de atrás del auto de Bella. Una vez Bella hubo cerrado la puerta se volteo en mi dirección.

-Son grandes amigos.-

-Sí y me alegra, se quieren mucho.-

Ella asintió y rodeo el auto para montarse en el asiento del piloto.

-Bella.-

La llame con voz suave, ella volteo y me miro con ojos curiosos.

-Dime, Edward.-

-No te preocupes por Black, no vale la pena que llores por él, eres muy valiosa para eso.-

Le dije con todo el corazón, ella era diferente a todas las mujeres con las que había tratado, era cariñosa, inteligente, hermosa y sensible, si yo fuera Black nunca la dejaría ir de mi lado. El tenía una oportunidad con ella, yo no, yo solo era su abogado, el cual después de firmar el divorcio y resolver el caso no volvería a ver más.

-Gracias.-

Dijo Bella con voz contenida.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo digo la verdad.-

Ella volvió a rodear el auto para quedar parada frente a mí, no sabía que iba a hacer pero me quede allí parado esperando. Cuando sentí que pasaba sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cintura, en un principio no reaccione, estaba totalmente sorprendido pero después pase mis brazos automáticamente alrededor de ella y la apreté con fuerza contra mí.

-Gracias por todo. Por preocuparte por Derek y por mí.-

-Bella, se que suena raro pero quiero que sepas que para mí es un placer.-

Y esa era la verdad, desde el primer día que la conocí había sentido una necesidad de protegerla contra todo, estaba mal pero no me importaba. De un momento a otro empecé a acariciar su cabello, era suave y olía a fresas, sentía que su contacto mandaba miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, me separe lentamente de ella al darme cuenta de que todo el mundo podía estar viéndonos incluyendo a Jacob y yo no quería que Bella tuviera problemas por esto.

Ella me sonrió dulcemente para rodear de nuevo el auto y subirse en el.

Yo por mi parte me dirigí al mío para seguir a Bella hasta la heladería, cuando iba llegando a mi hermoso volvo plateado vi que alguien estaba recostado en la puerta del piloto, acelere el paso para ver de quien se trataba y cuando llegue me esperaba todo menos ver ese rostro allí parado.

-Black.-

Dije con voz acida ¿Qué hacia ese imbécil parado junto a mi auto?

-Cullen.-

Respondió él con el mismo tono.

-¿Qué quieres y como sabias cual era mi auto?-

Lo último se me acababa de ocurrir, el nunca me había visto en mi auto así que no debería saber cual era.

-Te vi la última vez que fui al colegio de Derek, claro que ya Bella lo había recogido antes pero había ido a ver si aun lo podía recoger yo.-

-Que mal que te acuerdas de tu hijo ya en los últimos días de tu matrimonio.-

-Cállate, Cullen. Por lo que veo tu no solo te acuerdas de mi hijo muy seguido sino también de mi esposa.-

En ese momento sentí que la sangre me hervía, este imbécil no podía venir a reclamarme nada cuando él no se había acordado de ella como en seis meses.

-De hecho, tu hijo es muy amigo de mi hija por lo tanto siempre están juntos, si veo a Derek tengo que ver obligatoriamente a Isabella.-

Él puso una sonrisa burlona, realmente no sabía cual era su problema, él andaba por ahí besándose con una mujer que no era su esposa y se ponía bravo porque Bella salía con su hijo al parque para compartir con Nessie.

-Cullen, solo no te metas con Bella.-

Y en ese momento perdí el control ¿con que moralidad hablaba este tipo?

-No sea cínico, Black. Me dices que no me meta con Bella y tú andas por ahí dándote besos con una tipeja que no le llega a Isabella ni por los tobillos, no seas descarado.

-¿Mes están queriendo decir que si te estás metiendo con Bella?-

Este hombre era desesperante.

-No, ella es mi clienta y yo su abogado, nuestros hijos son amigos y querían venir juntos al parque, eso es todo, si pasaras tiempo con tu hijo lo sabrías.-

-Tú no eres quien para decirme que hago o no con mi hijo.-

-Tienes razón, solo soy una persona más que ve como Derek sufre porque piensa que su padre lo dejo de querer.-

-Yo lo amo y él sabe.-

-Pues al parecer se le olvido, deberías recordárselo más a menudo, Black. Ahora hazte a un lado que me voy con Bella y los niños a la heladería.-

-Hablas como si los dos fueran tus hijos.-

-He aprendido a querer a Derek, ahora quítate.-

Él hizo un gesto de frustración pero se hizo a un lado y yo abrí la puerta del volvo, Bella me estaba esperando a la afueras del parque y quería salir rápido antes de hacer una locura y partirle la cara a Black por ser tan cínico y descarado.

-Edward ¿Está todo bien?-

Escuche la voz de Bella a mis espaldas, seguro había venido a ver porque tardaba.

-Bella.-

Dijo Jacob. Si se atrevía a reclamarle algo juro que le partiría la cara sin importarme nada.

-Jake.-

Dijo Bella con voz contenida. Me voltee para poder ver a Bella parada viendo a Jacob con cara de trauma, sabía muy bien que de todas las personas a la que ella menos quería ver era su "querido esposo"

-¿Qué haces aquí, Isabella?-

-Ya te lo dije anoche, Jacob. Vine a traer a Derek al parque junto con una amiga que es la hija de Edward.-

No entendía para que preguntaba si yo ya le había dicho al respuesta, solo rodé los ojos pero no intervine.

-De acuerdo, para la próxima avísame a que parque vas a ir con tu abogado.-

Bella estaba a punto de la histeria, lo podía ver en su cara. Y se hizo muy obvio cuando por fin exploto.

-Eres un desgraciado, Jacob Black ¿Una reunión de trabajo? Claro, si salir a besarse con una mujerzuela es una reunión de trabajo entonces estoy segura de que trabajas demasiado, yo no tengo por que decirte a que parque voy a llevar a mi hijo solo para que tú evites que él te vea como el desgraciado que eres.-

Jacob se acercó a ella y la agarró de un brazo, yo estaba a punto de cortarle la mano.

-Tú a mi no me hablas así y Leah no es ninguna mujerzuela.-

Y en ese momento yo también explote ¿Cómo era posible que defendiera a la mujer que estaba destruyendo su hogar? Además de que le estaba haciendo daño a Bella con su agarre.

-Suéltala, Black. Le haces daño.-

El me dirigió una mirada asesina pero no la soltó.

-Tú no me dices lo que debo hacer con mi esposa.-

Me acerqué un poco más a donde ellos estaban.

-Lo único que los une es un papel, Black. Así que suéltala porque ustedes ya no son una pareja. Además ¿Cómo te atreves a defender a la mujer que está destruyendo tu familia? Eres un desgraciado.-

Jacob soltó a Bella…Solo para propinarme un buen golpe en la mejilla.

-Dicen que la verdad duele, Black.-

Y con esto le propine un golpe en el abdomen con el que le saqué todo el aire, este idiota iba a pagar por hacer sufrir a Bella, ella no lo merecía.

-Por Dios, paren ya. Las cosas no se solucionan como si fueran cavernícolas.-

Chilló Bella desesperada, pero ninguno de los dos la oyó, me sentía culpable por no hacerle caso pero no me podía contener. Después de unos cuantos minutos en los cuales Jacob y yo seguíamos pegándonos y Bella seguía intentando separarnos, sin éxito alguno, logré inmovilizar a Black con un golpe en el abdomen que lo derribó, sabía que en la mañana tendría algunos moretones y el labio hinchado ya que el muy maldito me lo había roto en uno de los tantos golpes, claro que él no estaba mucho mejor que yo, de hecho estaba peor.

-Hasta que terminaron todos golpeados no pudieron parar ¿Verdad? ¡Cavernícolas!-

La voz de Bella sonaba exasperada y molesta. Voltee lentamente para quedar viéndola de frente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verme de frente.

-Oh por Dios, Edward ¿Estás bien? ¡Mira tu labio!-

Se acerco rápidamente a mí para verme mejor.

-Tranquila, Bella. Estoy bien.-

-Oh claro, tu estas tan bien como mis notas en cálculo cuando estaba en el instituto.-

Dijo ella en tono jocoso y yo me reí un poco, pero al hacerlo me dolieron todas las costillas, Black me había dado unos buenos golpes.

-De acuerdo, me duele un poco.-

-¿Un poco?-

Dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada que decía "No seas mentiroso, Cullen"

-Vale, tu ganas. Me duele de manera considerable.-

-Edward, eres un tonto, mira como estas. Por una estupidez.-

-Oh claro, te preocupas por Cullen y yo que me muera.-

Interrumpió Jacob de manera cortante.

-Pues sí, tú empezaste, además él solo intento defenderme porque me estabas haciendo daño, tú eres el más salvaje de los dos.-

Respondió Bella sin siquiera mirarlo y yo no pude evitar poner una sonrisa.

-No sonrías, tonto.-

Dijo ella bajito y yo intente reprimir una carcajada. ¿Cómo de un momento a otro podía pasar de la ira total a estarme riendo? Esta mujer me volvía bipolar.

-Seguro, me voy, deben estarme esperando. Solo venía a decirte eso, Cullen. No te metas con mi familia.-

-Jacob, quiero reunirme pronto con tus abogados, mientras antes nos divorciemos mejor, y yo no soy tu familia, solo la madre de tu hijo y ex esposa. Ahora si puedes largarte a donde quieras y con quien quieras.-

Jacob me pasó una tarjeta con un número telefónico, me dijo que esa era el número de su abogado y se fue. Idiota.

-Ahora si me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó.-

Dijo Bella en tono demandante una vez Black se había ido.

-Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: Yo venía muy tranquilo hacia el auto, cuando vi desde lejos que alguien estaba recostado sobre la puerta del piloto, me acerque más rápido para ver de quien se trataba y me encuentro a Black, dijo un par de cosas sobre que amaba a Derek y todo un cuento que no me creí y luego me dijo que no me acercara. En realidad no se cual es su problema, ni siquiera son una pareja, en fin. Dijo otras cosas y me dijo que no me metiera con su familia y luego llegaste tú y te agarró y luego defendió a la tal Leah y por eso me moleste, el tipo no tiene nada de moral…y luego ya sabes lo que pasó.-

Bella tenía los ojos en blanco.

-Ok, Jacob cada día está más loco, creó que dijo que no te metieras conmigo porque ha escuchado muy entusiasmado a Derek contigo, dice que eres una persona simpática, y eso creo que no le gusta, si tú no me ves a mí es lógico que no ves a Derek y no te puede querer más que a él, hace meses no tenemos una conversación normal pero aun conozco como la palma de mi mano al que fue mi mejor amigo, eso es lo que acurre. Siempre fue celoso con Derek.-

Si, definitivamente el hombre estaba loco.

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices te creo. En fin, vamos a la heladería que los niños ya se deben estar preguntando que habrá pasado con nosotros.-

Ella me miró con cara de "¿Te volviste loco?"

-¿Qué?-

Pregunte confundido por su expresión.

-Edward, no podemos ir a la heladería mientras tu tengas un labio roto, la ropa toda desordenada y estés todo golpeado.-

Me reí ante su lógica.

-No me duele tanto y si preguntan la respuesta será que me caí.-

-¿Te caíste? Eso no me lo creo.-

-Tú no, pero ellos sí.-

Dije divertido mientras ella rodaba los ojos.-

-De acuerdo, vamos.-

Ella se fue hasta su auto y yo me monte en el mío, era muy fácil hablar con Bella y estar con ella era lo mejor que había hecho en años, realmente empezaba a querer a esta mujer y aunque estaba mal ya me importaba. Arranque el auto y seguí el de Bella que ya estaba fuera del estacionamiento. No sabía que sentía por ella, solo sabía que en menos de una semana había puesto mi mundo de cabeza, invitándome a confiar en otra persona que no fuera de mi familia.

**Chicas! Siento muchísimo el retraso! Es que mi mamá estaba enferma y tenía que hacer todo lo que ella no hacía y bueno realmente espero que me entiendan. **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Estuvo muy malo o merezco un review?**

**Ustedes me dirán :D espero que les haya gustado, estuve como tres días escribiéndolo en los ratitos que me quedaban! **

**Bueno me tengo que ir…. Espero sus opiniones! **

**Abrazos tipo Emmett, se les quiere**

**Alice**


	9. Quedate

_Declaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de S. Meyer menos Derek, ese lindo niño es de mi imaginación :D _

**Quédate**

POV Bella

Ya había pasado una semana desde la pelea, Jacob ya ni me hablaba, y no es que antes me hablara mucho pero ahora ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra y sinceramente para mi mejor. No le iba a perdonar nunca la mentira que me dijo y no era por mí, era por Derek. Así que ahora vivíamos los dos bajo un mismo techo como dos completos desconocidos.

Derek al parecer poco a poco se fue resignando al poco afecto de Jacob y ya no le afectaba o eso quería aparentar él, era un niño muy inteligente para sus cortos cuatro años de edad.

-Me iré de viaje, Bella. No vuelvo hasta el lunes.-

La voz de Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos, deje la manzana que estaba comiendo a un lado y me voltee a mirarlo, ya tenía su portafolio en una mano y una pequeña maleta en la otra.

-No es necesario que lleves el portafolio para aparentar.-

Le dije cortante.

-No lo llevo para aparentar, Sam me llamó para decirme que tenemos una reunión urgente con el jefe de la compañía.-

-Supongamos que te creo, adiós Jacob.-

El gruño por lo bajo y salió dando un portazo, suspire frustrada y me dedique a terminar el desayuno, se me había hecho tarde para terminar el desayuno y alistar a Derek para llevarlo al colegio.

Cuando terminé desperté a Derek, lo ayude a alistarse y luego me aliste yo.

Salí lo más rápido que pude para que no llegara tarde a clases, cuando llegamos Derek se despidió de mi y bajo rápido para encontrarse con Nessie que ya estaba a la entrada del colegio, luego desaparecieron los dos por la puerta y yo me fui directo a la oficina.

Tenía algunos pendientes por hacer, documentos que revisar, una reunión a las tres de la tarde y algunas otras cosas.

-Hola, Ang.-

Salude a Angela que iba pasando por el pasillo con unas carpetas en la mano.

-Hola, Bells ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿y tú?-

-Bien. Hablamos luego.-

-Nos vemos.-

Y después de ese corto saludo me desconecte del mundo mientras revisaba todo lo que tenía que hacer hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Buenas tardes.-

Respondí formalmente.

-Cuanta formalidad.-

Respondió una divertida voz aterciopelada al otro lado de la línea y provocó que sonriera.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Estoy trabajando, las llamadas se suponen que son formales.-

La relación entre Edward y yo iba…Avanzando. Ya éramos algo parecido a amigos y me agradaba hablar con él.

-Pues, esta es una llamada formal.-

Dijo Edward con voz seria, a veces podía ser bipolar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Pregunte mientras seguía leyendo el documento que estaba frente a mí.

-Ya conseguí la cita con el abogado de Black.-

Dijo Edward aun serio y yo deje de leer para ponerle más atención.

-¿Para cuándo?-

-Hoy a las cuatro y media.-

Mire el reloj y eran las dos, en una hora tenía una reunión y esperaba que terminara antes de las cuatro.

-¿Dónde?-

En el Starbucks donde nos reunimos la primera vez.

-¿Por qué hoy?-

-Porque al parecer se van con Black a un viaje de negociosos a Seattle y regresan el lunes.-

Me sorprendí de que lo del viaje de negocios fuera verdad.

-Sí, eso me dijo Jacob.-

-¿Y le creíste?-

Pregunto Edward sorprendido y yo rodé los ojos, no era tan idiota como para creerle de nuevo.

-No, pero igual me lo dijo.-

-oh, De acuerdo. Puedo pasar buscándote y luego te dejo en la oficina, estoy cerca a tu oficina.-

-Está bien, entonces te espero a las cuatro y diez para llegar con tiempo.-

-Ok, nos vemos.-

-Adiós.-

Colgué el teléfono y suspire, ya casi se acababa la tortura de estar casada con Jacob, ahora solo faltaba el asunto de la custodia, no entendía porque Jacob no quería una custodia compartida, era estúpido, pero si así lo quería él pues así seria. Me quedaría con mi hijo.

Ya eran las tres así que me fui a mi reunión, allí estaban los padres de Angela por ser los dueños y un representante de la empresa Hale, querían firmar un contrato así que hoy se revisarían los puntos y se firmaría.

-Buenas tardes.-

Dije al entrar en la sala de juntas.

-Hola, Bells ¿Cómo estás?-

Me pregunto la mamá de Angela muy amablemente, me conocía desde pequeña.

-Bien, gracias.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y el señor Weber, el papá de angela, me saludo con un movimiento de mano. Generalmente eran muy cariñosos y me saludaban con un gran abrazo, pero esta vez no ya que estábamos en una reunión. Mire al hombre rubio que estaba parado junto a una silla de la gran mesa, era alto, ojos azul cielo y piel muy blanca. Era guapo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Jasper Hale.-

Dijo de forma amable con un leve acento sureño.

-El gusto es mío, soy Isabella Swan pero puedes decirme Bella.-

El asintió y sonrió.

Empezamos a hablar de todos los puntos y las ventajas del contrato, a la hora ya estábamos firmando el contrato con la empresa Hale, cuando termine de poner mi firma mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Aló.-

Dije sin ver el número en el identificador de llamadas.

-Bella, ya estoy frente a tu oficina. Puedes salir cuando quieras.-

Dijo sin saludar, yo vi la hora y apenas eran las cuatro.

-Faltan diez minutos, Edward.-

-Lo sé, pero no tenía nada que hacer así que me vine antes.-

Dijo él con una risita que me sacó una sonrisa, este hombre lograba que sonriera cada cinco segundos.

-De acuerdo, mi reunión ya acabó así que voy saliendo.-

-Te espero.-

Y colgó, me gire para despedirme de todos los que estaban en la sala.

-Me quedaría más tiempo conversando pero me tengo que ir, ya me están esperando para otra reunión.-

-¿Otra reunión?-

Preguntó curiosa la mamá de Angela.

-Si, por lo de Jacob.-

Dije restándole importancia, la señora Weber sabía todo al respecto así que entendió al instante.

-De acuerdo, que te vaya bien, Bella.-

-Gracias, hasta luego.-

Dije y me voltee.

-Yo también me tengo que ir, fue un gusto tratar con ustedes.-

Dijo Jasper y me siguió. Los padres de Angela se despidieron y Jasper y yo salimos juntos de la oficina.

Ahí estaba Edward parado con un traje formal recostado en una pared que estaba frente a la puerta de salida de la oficina. Parecía un dios griego.

-Hola, Edward.-

-Hola, Bella.-

Nos saludamos con un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Hermano, esperaba encontrarte en cualquier lado menos aquí.-

Dijo Edward muy emocionado a alguien que estaba a mis espaldas.

-Edward, lo mismo digo. En realidad esperaba verte hasta la cena en casa de Emmett el domingo.-

Me voltee y vi que Edward y Jasper se daban un rápido abrazo.

-¿Se conocen?-

Pregunte, sabiendo que era una pregunta estúpida, muy estúpida. Era obvio que se conocían.

-Sí, Jasper es mi cuñado, el esposo de mi hermana menor, Alice. O la duende como le quieras decir.-

Dijo Edward soltando grandes carcajadas igual que Jasper.

-Mi Alice no parece un duende.-

Dijo Jasper entre risas.

-Oh, claro que parece un duende y más porque se la vive saltando de un lado para el otro.-

-De acuerdo, si parece un duende, pero es mi duende.-

Dijo Jasper un poco más tranquilo.

- Si, es toda tuya. Te la regalo con moñito si quieres. Viví con ella toda mi vida y créeme cuando te digo que gracias a todos esos años ahora odio los centros comerciales.-

Y los se volvieron a reír. Luego se despidieron diciendo que se iban a ver en la casa de Emmett, supongo que era su hermano. Y Jasper se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y luego se fue.

-Bueno, vamos Bella.-

Dijo Edward muy sonriente. Se notaba que con su familia era más abierto.

-Vamos.-

Dije siguiéndolo hasta la salida.

-¿Conoces a Jasper desde hace mucho?-

Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Sí, desde que tengo uso de razón. Crecimos juntos, es mi mejor amigo.-

Dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Yo solo asentí. Nos dirigimos hasta su Volvo, el me abrió la puerta y yo subí.

Llegamos a la cafetería a las cuatro y veinte y aun no estaban los abogados de Jacob.

-Te invito un café mientras esperamos a los abogados de Black.-

Dijo él mientras nos dirigíamos hasta una mesa.

-No, la última vez salí sin pagar por ir a buscar a Derek así que esta vez pagó yo.-

El suspiro y no dijo nada más y yo sonreí, pedimos dos cafés y nos pusimos a hablar mientras esperábamos.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-

Me pregunto Edward.

-No, soy hija única. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando aún era muy pequeña. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes tu?-

No le pregunte si tenía porque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Dos, Emmett y Alice. Los tres somos totalmente diferentes, Emmett es el mayor, es bromista y nunca te deja decir algo sin sacarle un chiste además de que es enorme, parece un oso. Alice por el contrario es chiquita, muy chiquita, parece un duende y está loca por las compras, no pasa una semana sin que haya ido por lo menos cinco veces al centro comercial, por eso ahora detesto los centros comerciales, ella me obligaba a ir para que le cargara las bolsas porque Emmett siempre estaba ocupado y se la pasa saltando.-

Terminó de contar Edward, se notaba que amaba a sus hermanos. Hablaba de ellos con cariño.

-Hubiera sido lindo tener a un hermano, siempre soñé con un hermano mayor.-

Dije con una sonrisa, pero salió mas como una mueca y Edward lo notó.

-No estés triste, no es necesario ser hermanos de sangre para tener un hermano ¿nunca tuviste un mejor amigo?-

Suspire, ahora estaba más triste que antes.

-Sí, y ese mejor amigo era Jake. Nos conocemos desde siempre, el es menor que yo un año aunque no parece. Cuando yo me fui de Forks a los cinco años el prometió que siempre seria mi mejor amigo y que me esperaría todos los veranos y diciembres porque esa era la época en la que yo iba a visitar a Charlie. Y así fue, siempre que Charlie me iba a buscar al aeropuerto Jake iba con él a esperarme y siempre saludaba primero a Jake que a mi propio papá. Pasó el tiempo y él era como mi propio sol, siempre con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el lugar o bueno, para mí era así. A los quince me pidió que fuera su novia y yo encantadísima acepte y fuimos juntos a la universidad, después el me dijo que íbamos de vacaciones a Forks y cuando estábamos en la playa me pidió que me casara con él, fue en la misma playa y en el mismo lugar en donde nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños. Juró que siempre estaría conmigo como un hermano, un amigo, un amante o lo que yo necesitara de él y bueno, ya ves como terminó. Me quede sin hermano, sin mejor amigo y sin esposo porque todo se fue al caño cuando acepte ser su novia, tal vez si no hubiera aceptado hoy seguiríamos siendo los mismos mejores amigos de antes.-

Termine de contar mi patética historia, aun me ponía triste el haber perdido a Jacob, pero no al Jacob que hoy conozco sino al Jake de mi adolescencia, ese que siempre sonreía y con ese simple gesto iluminaba mi día entero.

-Idiota.-

Dijo Edward por lo bajo, pero aun así lo escuche.

-Sí, lo sé. Fui idiota.-

Suspire, era lógico que había sido idiota.

-¿Qué? No, Bella. Tú no. Él, él fue el idiota que te dejo. Aun no puedo entender como alguien puede estar tan ciego. Tiene a la mejor persona a su lado y aun así te hace esto. Si yo fuera él jamás te dejaría ir.-

Dijo Edward con cara de coraje, yo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sabía que debería haberle dicho algo como "¿Qué te volviste loco?" pero no, no podía. Lo que había dicho que había gustado más de lo debido.

-¿Cómo?-

Pregunte aun sin poder creerlo.

-Lo que oíste, Bella. He conocido a demasiadas personas en mi vida y puedo asegurar que tú eres única, especial.

Dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Edward, soy solo una persona más del mundo. No tengo nada de especial.-

Dije bajando la mirada, si seguía viéndolo lo más probable es que mis pensamientos se volvieran incoherentes mientras veía los ojos verdes más hermosos que hubiera visto en mi vida.

-No, créeme que no eres solo una persona más del mundo, Bella. Y te juro que no estarás sola, yo voy a estar siempre que quieras porque no sé que me hiciste, solo sé que quiero protegerte aunque sea de ti misma.-

Estaba a punto de hiperventilar, el hombre más perfecto del mundo me estaba diciendo la cosa más hermosa que jamás me habían dicho. Pero recordé que muchas veces me habían hecho promesas y juramentos en el pasado y todas las habían roto.

-Edward, no prometas nada, porque he aprendido a no creer en las promesas ni juramentos. Muchas veces me han jurado cosas y todos esos juramentos se han roto con el paso del tiempo.-

El se movió en su asiento pero no levante la vista hasta que sentí su mano sobre la mía. Se sentía bien, pero no podía dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos.

-Tienes razón, a mí también me han hecho demasiadas promesas y la gran mayoría han sido rotas. No te prometeré nada porque no quieres, te lo demostrare con actos. Puedes confiar en mí.-

Y me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, era sincero, esa mirada no podía mentir. En verdad quería creerle pero ya me habían pasado demasiadas cosas por andar por la vida creyendo promesas, dejaría que él me lo demostrara, quería que él me lo demostrara.

-Demuéstralo y te creeré.-

El asintió con una sonrisa torcida, con esa sonrisa que me hacia suspirar sin proponérselo. Y es que él era mi abogado pero también era el hombre más perfecto que había conocido, tal vez estuviera mal ya que va contra toda ética profesional pero sinceramente no me importaba.

Edward se enderezó y puso cara seria mirando por detrás de mi cabeza.

-Llegó el abogado de Black.-

Dijo ahora con voz monótona y cara de póker. Yo voltee y Edward les hizo señas con la mano para que se acercaran.

-Buenas tardes, doctor.-

Dijo Edward en tono formal, demasiado formal para mi gusto.

-Doctor, Cullen.-

Saludó el hombre que acababa de llegar y lo reconocí de inmediato.

-Hola, Bella. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.-

Dijo mientras me veía.

-Hola, Seth. Sí, mucho tiempo, casi cuatro años.-

Y así era, no veía a Seth desde el bautismo de Derek, él era su padrino.

-¿Cómo esta mi ahijado?-

Preguntó Seth ignorando olímpicamente a Edward.

-Bien, esta en el colegio.-

El asintió y se sentó junto a Edward.

-Bien, comencemos. Jacob dice que Bella se puede quedar con la mitad de todas las cosas, la casa, el auto, la casa que tienen en la Push y con la mitad de todo el dinero que está en la cuenta bancaria. Él se quedara con lo que sobre y…quiere la custodia absoluta de Derek. Pero Bella puede visitarlo cuando quiera.-

Seth me miraba esperando una reacción, él sabía lo mucho que amaba a Derek, yo estaba al lado de Edward, el puso su mano sobre la mía para que me tranquilizara y yo le apreté la suya para que dijera algo.

-Lo siento, pero eso no puede ser así. Bella está dispuesta a no quedarse con nada material, no quiere ni un centavo lo único que quiere es la custodia de Derek, puede ser custodia compartida pero no está dispuesta a perder la custodia del niño.-

Dijo Edward muy serio, este no era Edward, el hombre perfecto, Era Edward, El abogado perfecto.

-Entonces estamos en una situación un poco crítica porque Jacob quiere la custodia completa.-

Dijo Seth y luego me pareció oírle decir "Jacob es estúpido" pero no estuve muy segura.

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo pero Bella quiere quedarse con el niño.-

Seth suspiro.

-El problema es que Jacob también quiere quedarse con Derek. Y quiere la custodia absoluta y si llegamos al acuerdo de la custodia compartida el niño tendrá que vivir con alguno de los dos y será lo mismo.-

Edward también suspiro.

-Sí, estamos en una situación crítica. ¿Qué propone que hagamos?-

Preguntó Edward.

-Puedo intentar convencer a Jacob de la custodia compartida, tal vez Derek pueda pasar una temporada con Bella y la otra con Jacob.-

Dijo Seth no muy seguro.

-Doctor, ¿sabía usted que si tengo en mis manos pruebas de infidelidad y de que Derek siente que Jacob ya no lo quiere Bella puede apropiarse fácilmente de la custodia y Jacob quedaría sin nada, ni un centavo?-

Dijo Edward con una ceja levanta y Seth puso cara de confusión.

-Sí. Lo sé ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Porque tengo ambas pruebas.-

Dijo Edward muy seguro de sí mismo y Seth puso los ojos como platos. Edward volvió a hablar.

-Como se da cuenta no están en condición de exigirnos absolutamente nada.-

Estaba a punto de besar a Edward por ser tan inteligente.

-Sí, ya me doy cuenta.-

Dijo Seth con rabia en los ojos, no sabía porque. Tal vez porque Jacob cometió la estupidez de dejarse ver por ahí con la Leah, que era la hermana de Seth. Ok, todo esto era un enredo enorme y hasta ahora caía en la cuenta. Por inercia mira mi reloj de pulso y vi que ya eran las seis.

-Oh, dios. Tenemos que ir a recoger a Derek y a Nessie.-

Dije alarmada de que se quedaran solos en el colegio.

.Nessie se va a asustar al no verme ahí.-

Dijo Edward con temor.

-No se pueden ir, por lo menos no Edward.-

Dijo Seth muy serio.

-Pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi hija en el colegio.-

Dijo Edward un poco desesperado.

-Pero no hemos acordado nada.-

Lo contradijo Seth.

-Seth, por favor. Nos podemos reunir otro día.-

Le dije para que intentara entrar en razón, Edward y yo debíamos irnos.

-Bella, debo irme de viaje esta noche y tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo lo antes posible y yo no vuelvo a la ciudad hasta le semana entrante porque de Seattle salgo para Vancouver.-

Dijo Seth subiendo un poquito la voz.

-Bella, está bien. Dile a Nessie que me demorare más de lo normal.-

Dijo Edward no muy convencido. Yo suspire, no pensaba dejar sola a esa pequeña en el colegio.

-Edward, yo al recojo y la llevo para mi casa, no te preocupes. La puedes ir a buscar cuando quieras.-

El me miro y sonrió.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Bella. Espero que no sea una molestia.-

-Para nada, Nessie es un ángel.-

Le sonreí y él asintió.

-Nos vemos luego, Seth. Tu hija estará bien cuidada, nos vemos Edward.-

Les dije y me fui, maneje rápido para llegar lo más pronto posible, me estaciones y baje. Volví a mirar el reloj y ya eran las seis y quince, no estaba tan tarde.

Camine por los pasillo hasta llegar al pequeño teatro y abrí la puerta, habían solo cinco niños de los cuales dos estaban sentados en la punta de la tarima con los pies colgando y esos eran Derek y Nessie. Me acerque a ellos.

-Hola, pequeños.-

Les dije, ellos dejaron de hablar y me miraron con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, mami.-

-Hola, Bella.-

Saludaron los dos.

-Nessie, tu papi está en una reunión y no puede llegar, pero te voy a llevar conmigo a mi casa y él te recoge allá ¿Te parece?-

Le pregunte a la pequeña niña.

-Siii!- grito y luego se puso seria, lo de bipolar venia de familia.- ¿Mi papi está bien?-

Preguntó preocupada, yo le sonreí.

-Sí, corazón. Tu papi está bien.-

Ella asintió feliz y yo la cargue para bajarla de la tarima y luego cargue a Derek, los puse a los dos en el suelo y agarre de una mano a Nessie y de la otra a Derek y nos dirigimos hasta la salida.

-Pónganse los cinturones de seguridad.-

Les dije a los dos cuando ya estaban acomodados en la parte de atrás del auto, los obedecieron y se apuntaron los cinturones mientras yo arrancaba, no demoramos mucho en llegar a la casa y los dos bajaron corriendo, yo abrí la puerta y ellos pasaron.

-Tu casa es muy linda.-

Me dijo Nessie.

-Gracias, Nessie. También es tu casa.-

Le dije con sinceridad, esa niña podía quedarse en mi casa cuando quisiera, era adorable. Nessie y Derek se pusieron a ver televisión mientras yo preparaba la cena. Cuando estuvo lista cenamos los tres y me puse a ver Bob Esponja con ellos, esa esponja tenía su encanto. Nessie y Derek se quedaron dormidos los dos después de cinco capítulos de Bob Esponja, dos de ICarly y uno Drake y Josh. Mire el reloj y ya eran la diez y media, no había sentido el tiempo pasar pero me empecé a preocupar por Edward, era muy tarde y la reunión no podía haberse extendido tanto. Agarré mi teléfono móvil y marque su número pero su móvil estaba desconectado y me preocupe más todavía, tuve la tentación de llamar a la policía pero me contuve, si no llegaba a las once llamaría a la policía. Deje a los niños acomodados en el sillón y los arrope con una frazada larga para que los tapara a los dos y me pare a ver por la ventana.

A Edward no podía pasarle nada, él estaba bien.

-él está bien.-

Repetí en un susurro para tratar de convencerme.

Ya eran las diez y cuarenta, Edward aun no aparecía y había empezado a caer una tormenta de los mil demonios. Esto solo logro que me desesperara mas, no era normal que se tardara tanto.

Pasé los últimos veinte minutos que tenía de plazo para llamar caminando de un lado al otro moviendo mis manos nerviosamente y viendo cada cinco segundos a la ventana. Cuando vi que ya eran las once agarre el teléfono para llamar al 911.

Ya estaba marcando el nueve cuando oí unos golpes en la puerta, colgué el teléfono y fui hasta la entrada rogando fuera Edward, aunque no había oído ningún auto estacionarse al frente, cuando vi por la venta esperé encontrarme con un Volvo plateado pero no había nada. Intrigada fui a ver de quien se trataba, aun estaba nerviosa y mis manos temblaban levemente.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Edward y sin pensarlo dos veces me le lance encima a abrazarlo, el me abrazó y duramos así dos minutos, el reía levemente y yo me sentía segura en sus brazos.

-Edward, estaba preocupada ¿Dónde rayos estabas?-

Pregunte apartándome de él y caí en la cuenta de que estaba escurriendo agua por todos lados.

-¿Por qué estas mojado? ¿Te agarró la tormenta?-

-No, Bella. Decidí darme un baño con el agua del regador de plantas que tienes en el jardín.-

Dijo Edward sarcásticamente respondiendo a mi última pregunta. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Lo siento, es que terminamos de hablar a las siete y media y luego Seth se tenía que ir al aeropuerto pero su auto lo tenía un amigo de él, así que me ofrecí a llevarlo. Cuando lo deje en aeropuerto el Volvo empezó a fallar y me pare para que no se recalentara, pero cuando lo quise volver a prender no arrancó. Me baje a revisar y me di cuenta que el motor se había quemado, era obvio que no iba a arrancar nunca. Así que llame a una grúa que tardo como dos horas en llegar, el celular se me quedo sin batería por llamar a la grúa, cuando llego se llevo el Volvo y yo iba a llamar a un taxi, pero me acorde de que el celular se había quedado sin batería y estaba frustrado por no poder llamarte para decirte que estaba bien y que llegaría un poco tarde. La última opción fue venirme caminando hasta aquí y dure como una hora y media caminando y en el camino empezó la lluvia. Definitivamente no es mi día.-

Dijo Edward con voz frustrada y empecé a reírme de su cara, en verdad me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-Y yo que creía que cuando estaba en instituto tenía mala suerte.-

Reí aun sin poder contenerme, cuando estaba en el instituto siempre me pasaba de todo y me caía siempre pero nunca me pasó algo así.

-¡Bella, no te rías!-

Dijo enfurruñado.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. Pasa que te vas a resfriar.-

El pasó y vio a Derek y Nessie que estaban durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón.

-Espero que no haya causado muchas molestias.-

-Claro que no, se porta muy bien.-

El sonrió mientras veía a Nessie con ternura.

-Edward, ve a darte un baño con agua caliente, dame esa ropa y la pondré a secar, luego te prestare ropa para que te pongas. Te va a dar una pulmonía.-

Él hizo una mueca rara antes de hablar.

-No, Bella. Pediré un taxi y me bañare en casa, ya son muchas molestias.-

-¡Edward Cullen! Me estás dando muchas molestias en este instante, subes ya y te bañas o te meto en el baño a la fuerza.-

El se echo a reír y yo me puse roja por mi comentario, no había pensado antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde está el baño?-

Sonreí triunfante y subí las escaleras para que él me siguiera.

-Ahí están las toallas, el shampoo y el jabón están dentro de la ducha, tu ropa estará en la habitación del lado sobre la cama, yo estaré abajo con un té caliente para que no te de algo raro en los pulmones por el frio.-

-Gracias, Bella.-

Dijo y después se metió en el baño, a los segundos escuche como caía el agua en la ducha saque unos pantalones deportivos azules, una camisa blanca con cuello en "V", una chaqueta que era el conjunto del pantalón y unas pantuflas también azules. Busque unos bóxers nuevos y le deje todo sobre la cama para luego salir y preparar el té.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando Edward ya estaba traspasando la puerta de la cocina, los pantalones le quedaban largos porque Jacob era un poquito más alto que el, pero el resto le quedaba perfecto.

-Ten- le tendí el té para que se lo tomara.- y quiero avisarte que esta noche te quedas aquí, no voy a dejar que salgas con esta tormenta que no ha cedido ni un poquito, en realidad ha empeorado.-

-¿Me estas avisando? Ósea, que no tengo derecho a réplica. Me quitas mi derecho, es injusto.-

-No importa, no voy a dejar que te resfríes.-

-Gracias, por todo.-

Dijo Edward con una sonrisa que casi me derrite.

-De nada. Ahora tomate eso mientras preparo la cena.-

El se lo termino de tomar en un sorbo.

-Yo la preparo.-

Dijo el acercándose más a donde yo estaba.

-¿Cocinas?-

Pregunte.

-Sí, una gran variedad de comida que se reduce a: Pasta, pasta, huevos revueltos y pasta y….huevos revuelto y…¿Ya mencione pasta?-

Pregunto divertido mientras veía mi cara.

-Entonces ¿Pasta o huevos revueltos?-

-Creo que….pasta, otro día probare los huevos revueltos.-

-Dalo por hecho.-

Dijo él con una sonrisa, saque la pasta y las cosas para hacer la salsa y mi gran aporte fue…mirar. No me dejo hacer nada. Cuando estuvo lista yo la serví en dos platos y comenzamos a comer.

-Te quedo rica.-

Y era verdad, estaba buenísima.

-Gracias, que bueno que te gusta uno de los platos que sé hacer, considerando que son millones los que se preparar.-

Los dos reímos y terminamos de comer entre risas y bromas.

Luego recogí los platos que habíamos usado y empecé a lavarlos mientras el secaba, cuando fui a guardar la torpeza que no había aparecido desde que me gradué salió a la luz. Me tropecé con un trapito que se había caído, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe contra el piso pero nunca llego, a cambio sentí como unos fuertes brazos me agarraban e impedían que quedara estampada contra el suelo, abrí los ojos poquito a poco y me encontré con sus ojos verde esmeralda más cerca de lo que pensaba.

-Cuidado te caes.-

Dijo él con una risita y estábamos tan cerca que su aliento choco contra mis labios.

-Gra-gracias.-

Tartamudeé un poco, su aliento y sus ojos me confundían. No me di cuenta cuando nos empezamos a acercar lentamente, solo sabía que ahora sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos y yo lo único que quería era acortar esa pequeña distancia que nos separaba. Él al parecer me leyó la mente porque estampó sus labios contra los míos, eran suaves y me besaban con ternura, yo le devolví el beso y enredé mis manos en su cabello, era más sedoso de lo que parecía y para mí era el cielo. Edward nos levantó poco a poco y me apoyo contra la encimera de la cocina pero no despegamos nuestros labios, él pidió permiso para profundizar el beso y yo gustosa se lo di. Nos separamos jadeando cuando ya la necesidad de aire era demasiada.

-Yo…no se que paso, me deje llevar, no debí. No me arrepiento, pero ahora debes pensar que soy un aprovechado y yo…perdón.-

Dijo desviando la mirada, pero lo obligue a mirarme poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

-Un beso es de dos, y yo te lo devolví. No tengo nada que perdonarte.-

Y esa era la verdad. Nunca hubiera podido romper ese beso aunque hubiese puesto toda mi fuerza de voluntad, y no la puse. Así que él no tenía porque pedir perdón.

-Isabella Swan, es definitivo. Causas estragos en mi mente. Y me encanta.-

Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y yo sonreí, a mí también me encantaba.

-¿Y la ética profesional?-

Pregunte no muy segura.

-Al diablo la ética profesional, aunque cuando estemos afuera no podremos andar agarrados de las manos ni nada parecido, nos podrían estar vigilando y usar eso en tu contra por lo del divorcio. Del resto, lo repito, al diablo la ética profesional.-

Y me volvió a besar.

Tal vez era hora de darme una oportunidad, de volver a amar.

Y estaba clara que esa oportunidad la quería con Edward, no sabía a dónde iba a parar esto pero quería averiguarlo.

**Hooooola! Lo sé, algunas querrán matarme por desaparecerme por tanto tiempo u.u pero es que primero no tenía tiempo y cuando tuve tiempo no tenia inspiración!...pero en fin, ya volvi :D**

**Les gusto? Quedo muy mal? Merezco rr? Solo ustedes saben! **

**Quiero darle las gracias Mari-Bella-Cullen-Swan no tenia idea de que nombre ponerle al cap y ella me dio la idea de ponerle quedate porque Bella lo obligo a quedarse! :D xD yo también lo obligaría muahahahaha! **

**En fin! Espero que les gustee! :D **

**PD: Marii! Ya esta listooo! Hahahaha ya no tiene que seguir preguntando xD**

**Alice **


	10. La obra de teatro

_Declaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer! Menos Derek ^^! Ese lindo y dulce niño es de mi imaginación! :D_

**La Obra de teatro**

_-Al diablo la ética profesional, aunque cuando estemos afuera no podremos andar agarrados de las manos ni nada parecido, nos podrían estar vigilando y usar eso en tu contra por lo del divorcio. Del resto, lo repito, al diablo la ética profesional.-_

_Y me volvió a besar._

_Tal vez era hora de darme una oportunidad, de volver a amar._

_Y estaba clara que esa oportunidad la quería con Edward, no sabía a dónde iba a parar esto pero quería averiguarlo._

_._

_._

_._

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Edward se tuvo que quedar en casa por la terrible tormenta, una semana desde el mejor beso de mi vida.

Desde ese día no me había vuelto a besar, decía que nos podían estar vigilando y tomar eso como infidelidad para no darme la custodia, aunque Jacob tampoco estaba muy salvado de este tema. Y aunque no me había vuelto a besar era un amor, siempre tenía un detalle aunque fuera pequeño y no sé como hacía que todas las mañanas en mi escritorio hubiera una rosa blanca fresca.

Ya tenía siete rosas y siempre que llegaba una la ponía con las demás en un jarrón que estaba sobre el escritorio, estaba empezando a pensar muy seriamente en donde metería todas las rosas de aquí a un mes.

Ya era viernes, la relación con Jacob seguía igual, él por su lado yo por el mío. Hoy era la obra de teatro de Derek y Nessie así que hoy saldría más temprano de la oficina, sinceramente no tenía ni la menor idea de que obra era, lo sé, podían decir que era una mala madre, pero Derek no había querido decirme porque según él era una sorpresa, así que no me quedó más remedio que llevarlo a los ensayos y pagar el vestuario.

-Hola, Bells. Aquí tienes lo que me pediste.-

Dijo Angela mientras entraba a mi oficina y me alcanzaba unos estados de cuenta, ya me estaba mareando entre tantos números.

-Gracias, Ang.-

Le dije mientras tomaba los papeles y los ponía al lado de los documentos que estaba revisando.

-Bella ¿Ya pensaste que vas hacer de aquí a un mes con todas las rosas?-

Pregunto Angela divertida, yo sonreí y levante la mirada para verla sonreír.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en comprar otro jarrón.-

Dije con una risita y ella se echó a reír y yo reí con ella.

-¿M e podrías decir quién es el misterioso hombre que manda las rosas?-

Preguntó Angela, yo no le había dicho a nadie acerca de Edward, para el mundo nosotros solo éramos abogado y cliente, pero nosotros sabíamos que éramos mucho más que eso.

-Ang ¿Para qué insistes?-

Pregunte divertida por la curiosidad de mi amiga, sabía que desde hace días quería preguntármelo pero no lo había hecho.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Cómo que para qué insisto? Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero saber quién es el afortunado que está conquistando tu corazón.-

-No digas mi nombre completo, sabes que lo odio.-

Dije con el ceño fruncido, me acordaba a cuando era pequeña y mamá me regañaba por ensuciar mi vestido.

-Entonces dime.-

Dijo Angela con frustración, era divertido hacerla rabiar.

-De acuerdo te digo, pero si se lo dices a alguien, aunque sea a tu almohada te mató, Angela Weber.-

Le dije señalándola con un dedo, aunque yo ya sabía que era innecesario, desde que nos conocemos le he dicho todo tipo de cosas y ella se las había guardado mejor que si fuera un baúl con llave.

-Te lo juro, no se lo diré ni a Ben.-

Dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa, Ben era su novio y entre ellos nunca había secretos.

-Edward.-

Dije simplemente y me dispuse a revisar el documento.

-¿Edward? ¿Cuál Edward?-

-Como que cual Edward, Ang. Pues, el único Edward que conozco.-

Angela se quedó pensando un momento.

-Pero, Bella. El único Edward que conoces es tu abogado.-

Dijo Angela con voz inocente, en verdad quería a Angela pero a veces podía ser muy lenta. Yo levante una ceja.

-Ang, si el único Edward que conozco es mi abogado, entonces ¿Qué Edward me manda las rosas?-

Angela pareció pensárselo por unos segundos hasta que una chispa de comprensión atravesó sus ojos marrones.

-Por Dios, Bella. No lo puedo creer ¿Sales con tu abogado? Esto es nuevo ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Ese hombre esta como para saltarle encima, amo a Ben pero tengo que aceptarlo. Bella ¿Cómo pasó esto?-

Mi amiga hablaba sin parar y las palabras le salían atropelladas, yo solo me podía reír de su reacción.

-Angela, baja la voz que van a escuchar afuera.-

-Oh, sí. Lo siento.-

Dijo y luego de calmarse se sentó en la enorme silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio.

-¿Cómo pasó?-

Preguntó ella viéndome de manera muy seria.

-Bueno, es una historia larga que se reduce a una noche de tormenta, el desaparecido luego aparecido y mi torpeza en la cocina.-

Dije y ni a mí me sonó lógica esa explicación.

-Que bueno, ahora di algo que entienda.-

Dijo Angela en tono burlón. Me dedique por diez minutos a contarle toda la historia a Angela y ella pareció encantada, luego de desearme suerte con Edward se fue a su oficina.

Ya eran las dos y media de la tarde y a las tres debía estar en el colegio para la obra de Derek, así que aliste todo, firme unos cuantos documentos, cerré el ordenador y después de despedirme de Angela fui hasta mi auto para después irme al colegio.

Llegue rápido y como debía llegar a las tres y aun faltaban diez minutos el estacionamiento aun no estaba tan lleno así que se me hizo fácil conseguir un puesto. Entre rápidamente al teatro y empecé a buscar a Derek, la obra empezaba a las cuatro y media pero los padres debíamos estar a las tres para ayudar a vestir a los pequeños, tan pronto vi a Derek fui hacia donde estaba.

-Hola, corazón.-

Salude a mi hijo que estaba de espaldas a mí.

-Hola, mami.-

Dijo él muy feliz mientras se volteaba para verme y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla cuando me agache.

-Hola, Bella.-

Escuche que alguien me saludaba por detrás y cuando me voltee encontré a Nessie.

-Hola, corazón.-

La salude con cariño y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Los padres de los actores por favor vayan a los camerinos detrás de la tarima para que se arreglen.-

Dijo Jessica, la profesora.

-Nessie ¿Tu papá ya está aquí?-

-No, seguro no tarda en llegar.-

Dijo muy confiada, se notaba que amaba y confiaba ciegamente en su padre. Y como si lo hubieran llamado con el pensamiento apareció Edward por la puerta de entrada del teatro, se veía perfecto y tuve que poner toda mi voluntad para no abrir la boca como una idiota. Traía unos vaqueros azul muy oscuro, una camiseta sencilla azul un poco más clara que los vaqueros pero seguía siendo un azul oscuro, unos lentes de sol y calzaba unos Converse azules, nunca imagine ver a Edward tan informal, estaba acostumbrada a verlo en traje elegante y la única vez que no lo había con traje fue en el parque y estaba más formal que hoy. Parecía que tuviera veinte años y no treinta y dos.

Nessie al ver a su papá dejo a Derek hablando solo y salió corriendo a los brazos de Edward mientras este con una sonrisa enorme la recibía con los brazos abiertos y la cargabas mientras llenaba sus mejillas de pequeños besitos. Era una escena adorable.

-Hola, Bella.-

Me saludó Edward ya al lado mío, dejo A Nessie en el suelo y esta siguió hablando con Derek pero ahora estaba abrazada firmemente a la pierna de su papá y este jugaba con uno de los rizos que se había salido de su coleta.

-Hola, Edward.-

Le devolví el saludo y antes de poder decir otra cosa Jessica volvió a decir lo que ya había dicho antes.

Agarre a Derek de la mano y fuimos a los pequeños camerinos que había en la parte de atrás.

-Hola, Bella. Aquí está el traje de Derek, intenta peinarlo de medio lado.-

Dijo Jessica con una sonrisa mientras me daba un pomposo traje, el traje tenía hombreras y todo, parecía uno de esos disfraces de príncipes de Disney. Yo solo asentí y Jessica se fue con un vestido hermoso en las manos, era largo y era color vino con flores de Liz entrelazadas de color dorado, la niña que se lo pondría sin duda se sentiría una princesa. Senté a Derek en una silla que había allí y saque un peine que tenía en mi cartera, el cabello de Derek era igual al de Jacob, todo liso, así que sería fácil peinarlo de medio lado. Con el peine empecé a arreglarle el cabello de medio lado mientras Derek se quejaba porque según él se veía raro.

-Papi ¿no me deberías peinar primero? Si me pongo el vestido se puede ensuciar.-

Oí que decía una vocecita en algún lugar de los camerinos.

-No sé, princesa. Alice es la que te peina, te viste, te arregla. Debí haberla obligado a venir.-

Escuche la inconfundible voz de Edward, reí ante la situación, lo más probable era que Edward estuviera hecho un enredo por no saber cómo arreglar a Nessie.

-Derek, al parecer Edward no puede peinar a Nessie ¿Qué te parece si los ayudo y luego te vistes? Ya estas peinado.-

Le dije a mi hijo, parecía un caballerito, nunca se peinaba, era igual a Jake, con solo pasarse una mano por el cabello ya se veía bien porque no había que hacer mucho, el cabello era totalmente liso.

-Sí, mami. Ve y peina a Nessie.-

Derek saltó de la silla para bajarse y yo lo seguí hasta donde estaban Edward y Nessie.

-Hola, ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Le pregunte a Edward.

-Necesito a Alice.-dijo el riendo.- iba a venir para arreglar a Nessie pero se le presentó un problema en la empresa así que va a llegar a la hora del acto y yo no sé cómo arreglar a mi hija.-

Edward parecía un poco frustrado y yo solo me pude reír por eso.

-Yo la puedo peinar y arreglar si quieres.-

Me ofrecí.

-¿De verdad?-

Preguntó esperanzado por poder zafarse del arreglo y peinado de Ness.

-Sí, de verdad.-

El sonrió y me lo agradeció más o menos unas cinco veces y luego dijo que iba a acompañar a Derek.

-Bueno, princesa. ¿Cómo tengo que peinarte?-

Le pregunte dulcemente a la pequeña.

-La profesora Jessica dijo que algún peinado bonito con el que parezca una princesa.-

Respondió alzándose de hombros.

-Entonces podemos dejarte con esta coleta.-

Dije mientras jugaba con los bucles cobrizos que salían de su coleta, Nessie se volteo rápidamente viéndome con los ojos como platos.

-No, no, no, Bella. La idea es que parezca una princesa.-

Y mientras decía esto entrecerraba los ojos.

-Pero, Ness. Tu eres una princesa, corazón. Si la idea es que parezcas una princesa entonces no te tenemos que hacer nada.-

Le dije mirándola con ternura, amaba a las niñas y aunque estaba sumamente feliz con Derek me hubiera gustado también tener una hija.

- Gracias.-

Respondió ella con sus pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas, esta niña era adorable. Yo reí y me dispuse a soltarle la coleta.

-Vale, te peinare solo para que te veas aun más bonita.-

Ella sonrió mucho y se quedo quieta para que pudiera peinarla. Después de desenredar sus rizos le hice una media cola y me dispuse a darle forma a cada uno de los bucles que tenia para que se vieran todos muy bien peinados, cuando termine ella se vio en el espejo.

-Wow. Gracias, Bella. En verdad me veo bonita.-

Dijo Nessie muy feliz.

-Tú eres bonita, Nessie. Ahora hay que vestirte para que después vaya a vestir a Derek. Por cierto, Ness ¿Qué obra van a presentar?-

Pregunte curiosa, Derek no me había querido decir y ya había visto varios trajes pomposos como del siglo XVII pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que obra presentarían.

-No puedo decirlo, Bella. Es un secreto, mi papi tampoco lo sabe.-

Y rió bajito, yo reí con ella. Ya descubriría que obra era pero no le preguntaría a Jessica, si mi hijo y Nessie querían que fuera sorpresa yo no era quien para arruinarles la emoción.

-Nessie ¿Cuál es tu vestido?-

Pregunte para poder terminar de arreglarla.

-Es ese de allí-

Dijo Nessie señalando al precioso vestido color vino que había visto antes en manos de Jessica. De cerca era aun más bonito, lo agarré de la silla en donde estaba y lo saque de la bolsa.

-Muy bien, Nessie. Vamos al vestidor para ponerte tu vestido.-

Y dicho esto agarre a la niña por una mano y la conduje a uno de los vestidores que había al final. Cuando entramos se quito la ropa que tenia puesta y yo con mucho cuidado de no dañar ni el vestido ni su peinado se lo puse.

-Te ves hermosa.-

Le dije con una sonrisa, parecía la hija de algún rey del siglo XVII.

-Gracias.-

Respondió y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, la volví a agarrar de una mano y la saque del vestidor para ir por Derek y poder vestirlo.

-Muy bien, princesa. Iré a buscar a tu papá y le diré que venga para ir a vestir a Derek.-

Ella asintió feliz y yo me voltee para ir a buscar a Edward.

-Bella.-

Alcance a oír cómo me llamaba Nessie.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nessie?-

Le pregunte volteándome para verla sentada en la silla en donde la había dejado mientras jugaba con sus pequeñas las manos.

-Gracias por arreglarme.-

Dijo ella muy bajito y me parecía la cosa más tierna del mundo.

-No fue nada, corazón. Es un gusto, puedo arreglarte cuando quieras.-

Le dije mientras me ponía de cunclillas frente a ella para quedar a su altura y darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Ojala mi mami hubieras sido tú.-

Susurró ella jugando con la tela de su vestido, parecía triste. Quise consolarla, para ser tan pequeña había sufrido mucho. Yo agarre una de sus manitos.

-Nessie, no soy tu mami pero te quiero como a una hija.-

Dije con cariño, y era la verdad, esa niña se robaba el corazón de la gente y yo la quería como si fuera otra hija.

-¿De verdad?-

Preguntó viéndome con sus ojos color chocolate llenos de alegría.

-Claro que sí.-

Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella se soltó de mi mano y pasó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello para abrazarme, yo pase mis manos por su cintura y la abrace para después cargarla.

-Vamos las dos juntas a buscar a tu papi y a Derek ¿Te parece?-

-¡Siii!-

Gritó ella feliz con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Fui con ella cargada por donde había visto que se había ido Edward con Derek.

-Edward ¿Qué esto no va al revés?-

Oí como preguntaba Derek.

-No, Derek. Lo que pasa es que la ropa de antes era así.-

Respondió Edward en tono condescendiente.

-Pero esta ropa es rara.-

Oí como Edward reía.

-Campeón, la ropa de antes era rara.-

Oí como Derek bufaba.

-Apuesto a que Nessie no tiene una ropa tan rara.-

-De hecho no, la ropa de ella es un vestido.-

Respondió Edward divertido.

-Esperare a que mi mami llegue, seguro que dice que esto está al revés.-

Estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada por el tono obstinado de Derek hasta que oí hablar a Nessie.

-Seguro si esta al revés, mi papi hace muchas cosas pero no sabe cómo vestirme, seguro tampoco sabe cómo vestir a Derek.-

Dijo Nessie con una sonrisa, yo solté una risita y me dispuse a entrar para ver si de verdad Edward era tan malo vistiendo niños.

-Aquí estoy.-

Dije pasando por el umbral de la puerta mientras veía a Edward arrodillado en el piso para estar a la altura de Derek y a Derek con los brazos cruzados hablando con él, al parecer tenían una seria discusión. La escena era realmente cómica.

-Mami ¿Verdad que esta camisa esta al revés?-

Grito Derek en cuanto me vio, yo deje a Nessie en el piso y esa corrió a los brazos de su papá.

-Vamos a ver.-

Me agache y revise la camisa, realmente no estaba al revés. La ropa de Derek consistía en un pantalón bombacho hasta las rodillas, una camisa un poco pegada con un cuello bastante ajustado de manda larga, unas medias largas hasta la rodilla con unos zapatos negros y un gorrito. Todo el vestuario era color vino con adornos dorados, hacia juego con Nessie.

-Amor, en realidad no está al revés.-

-Ves, te lo dije. Está bien puesta.-

Dijo Edward detrás de mí. Cuando voltee vi a Edward parado viendo a Derek con una sonrisa triunfante, parecía un niño.

-Pero es que el cuello de esta cosa asfixia, cuando eso pasa es porque me pongo las camisas al revés.-

Dijo Derek con un puchero.

-Derek, el problema es que el cuello de esta camisa es así por ser un traje antiguo.-

Dije viendo a Derek que seguía con un puchero en su boca.

-Está bien, Edward. Tú ganas, está bien puesto.-

Dijo Derek mientras veía a Edward. Y Edward en un gesto sumamente infantil le sacó la lengua y Derek hizo lo mismo. Yo solo me empecé a reír como loca, estaba bien ver a Derek sacar la lengua ¿Pero Edward? Se notaba que se le pegaba lo infantil estando con niños pequeños, Nessie también reía.

-Oigan, no se rían.-

Dijo Derek viéndonos muy seriamente.

-Lo siento.-

Respondió Nessie con una risita.

-Mira Nessie, combinamos.-

Dijo Derek cambiando olímpicamente de tema.

-Es obvio que combinamos, Derek. Tú eres ro…-

Nessie no pudo terminar de decir la oración porque Derek saltó y le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Shhhh. Nessie, es una sorpresa.-

Dijo Derek mientras retiraba su mano de la boca de Nessie.

-Oops, cierto.-

Y miró a Derek con arrepentimiento.

-Está bien, no pasó nada. Ahora vamos a donde está la profesora.-

Dijo Derek agarrando de la mano a Nessie y salieron los dos a donde estaba Jessica.

-¿Ro?-

Preguntó Edward refiriéndose a la oración que su hija dejo inconclusa.

-No tengo idea, Derek no me ha querido decir cuál es la obra y mucho menos cual es su papel.-

-Nessie dice que es una sorpresa.-

Dijo Edward entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Ya lo descubriremos, falta media hora.-

Dije mientras veía mi reloj.

-Bella, gracias por ayudarme con Nessie. Mi hermana es la que siempre la arregla y la viste y la peina.-

Sonreí y le respondí.

-Es un placer, Nessie es un encanto. Gracias por vestir a Derek.-

-No fue nada, Derek es simpático. Además, era lo menos que podía hacer.-

Dijo sonriendo de medio lado, esa sonrisa que yo amaba. Se acerco y me dio un beso en la comisura del labio y luego salió diciendo que iba a buscar a Nessie y a Derek mientras yo me quedaba con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara. Quería poder decirle a todo el mundo "Edward Cullen es mío y de nadie más" pero no podía, además de que era algo totalmente fuera de la ética Jacob podría usarlo en mi contra y lo más importante de todo: Edward y yo no éramos nada, él me mandaba rosas y yo pensaba siempre en él, pero no éramos absolutamente nada aunque yo quisiera.

Suspire y salí, Jessica estaba hablando con los todos los niños de la obra, todos estaban vestidos de manera antigua pero Derek y Nessie resaltaban después de dos niños un poco más grandes, pero ellos vestían de manera más seria.

-Jessica dijo que los padres podemos ir pasando al teatro.-

Dijo esa voz aterciopelada por detrás haciéndome pegar un brinco.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.-

Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a sentarnos.-

Le dije agarrándolo de un brazo y llevándolo hasta el teatro, había unos pocos padres sentados así que podíamos elegir en donde sentarnos, nos pusimos en la tercera fila en donde se veía mejor.

-Mis dos hermanos vienes, así que estos dos puestos están reservados.-

Dijo Edward señalando los dos puestos que estaban a su lado, yo le pase mi cartera para que lo pusiera en uno y el puso su chaqueta en otro para que vieran que estaban ocupados. Luego de unos segundos el móvil de Edward empezó a sonar.

-Aló.-

Contestó Edward.

-De acuerdo, los espero en la puerta.-

Y con esto terminó la llamada.

-Valla, que larga conversación.-

Me burle de su muy corta conversación.

-Emmett no es de hablar demasiado por teléfono. Ya vuelvo.-

Dijo el riendo y luego se paró para ir a la puerta principal del teatro, luego de un momento apareció Edward seguido de una chica bajita, tenía el pelo negro azabache corto y la puntas apuntaban a todas las direcciones, sus facciones eran finas, era tan blanca como Edward y tenía los ojos verdes. A simple vista parecía un duende, supuse que ella era la hermana menor de Edward.

Al otro lado de Edward venia un hombre, era enorme, una montaña de músculos. Tenía el cabello marrón y en rizos. Al igual que Edward y la chica que parecía un duende ,era muy pálido. Podía ser intimidante pero su cara de niño, esa sonrisa amigable y esos simpáticos hoyuelos le impedían serlo.

-Bella, estos son mis hermanos: Emmett y Alice. Chicos, ella es Isabella Swan pero prefiere que le digan Bella.-

-Hola, Bella. Creo que vamos a ser grandes amigas.-

Dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa y saltó a abrazarme, yo le devolví el abrazo un poco abrumada por su efusividad.

-Alice, vas a espantar a Bella.-

Vi que Edward agarraba a Alice de la cintura y la separaba de mí ya que como yo estaba sentada ella estaba sacándome el aire con su abrazo, aunque era demasiado pequeña como para sacarme el aire.

-Oops, lo siento.-

Rió Alice.

-Hola, Bella. Mi hermana está loca no le hagas caso, soy Emmett.-

Se presentó el mayor de los Cullen. Mientras Alice le pegaba en el hombro porque era tan alto y ella tan chiquita que no alcanzaba a pegarle en la cabeza.

-Alice, no me pegues.-

Refunfuño Emmett como un niño chiquito.

-Y tú no me digas loca.-

-Pero, duende. Yo solo digo la verdad.-

Alice gruño bajito.

-No me digas duende, oso.-

Emmett despeino a Alice.

-Por lo menos yo lo acepto, duende.-

Sonrió Emmett haciendo que sus tiernos hoyuelos se marcaran más que antes y Alice bufó.

-Eres un idiota.-

-Así me amas.-

Los dos hermanos seguían peleando mientras yo los veía divertida y Edward se agarraba el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

-Ya, par de niños. Emmett, no le digas loca a Alice. Alice, si estás loca y si pareces un duende y tu Emmett, si todos te amamos aunque seas un idiota. Fin del asunto y ahora compórtense como adultos civilizados que pretenden ser.-

Los regaño Edward muy seriamente y yo me largue a reír, esto era realmente chistoso. Emmett, un tipo enorme y sumamente musculoso y Alice una chica chiquita con aspecto de duende peleando en medio del teatro y su hermano regañándolos como si tuvieran cinco años. Reía tanto que ya tenía dos lágrimas en mis mejillas de tanto reír y me dolía el abdomen.

-Bella, le quitas seriedad a mi regaño si te ríes de esa forma.-

Me dijo Edward entre divertido y serio.

-Claro, lo siento. Hace mucho no reía tanto.-

Estaba intentado calmarme, así que empecé a respirar profundo.

-De acuerdo, ya que Bella paró de reírse y ustedes dejaron de pelear se pueden sentar porque la gente nos está viendo raro.-

Y dicho esto Edward volvió a sentarse junto a mí mientras Emmett y Alice se sentaban en las sillas que habíamos guardado para ellos.

-¿Siempre son así?-

Le pregunté a Edward aun divertida.

-No, son peores.-

Respondió Edward con una sonrisa y yo solté una risita de imaginarme a estos tres cuando vivían todos juntos. Dejamos de hablar cuando nos vimos interrumpidos por Jessica.

-Bueno, padres y familiares. Quiero decirles antes de que empiece la obra que estos pequeños se han esforzado mucho con esta obra ya que no es fácil, está adaptada para la edad de cuatro a siete años pero aun así la obra no pierde su esencia. Todos los pequeños que actúan aquí son muy talentosos y responsables al haberse aprendido cada uno de sus parlamentos y actuaciones y en nombre del departamento de teatro y de la dirección queremos darle las gracias a los padres y representantes por haber traído a sus pequeños a cada uno de los ensayos y haber colaborado con los vestuarios, este mérito no es solo de los niños sino de los grandes padres que los están criando día a día. Otra cosa que quiero decir, quiero felicitar a los padres de los dos personajes principales de la obra, estos dos niños tienen apenas cuatro años, dentro de poco cumplirán cinco, y se han aprendido cada uno de sus parlamentos y en todos los ensayos han sido muy responsables y atentos. Bueno, con estas palabras quiero darle paso a esta obra que hemos preparado con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación. Con un ustedes el clásico: Romeo y Julieta.-

Jessica terminó su discurso y todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-Valla, los dos principales sí que deben ser responsables, no es una obra fácil y menos para niños tan pequeños.-

Dijo Edward con asombro.

-Te apoyo, pero se verán encantadores. Valla sorpresa, Derek sabe que me encanta esa obra.-

Sonreí ante el lindo detalle de mi pequeño hijo ¿Qué papel tendría Derek? Pronto lo descubriría.

-También me agrada.-

Comento Edward y en ese momento se apagaron las luces del teatro para solo dejar iluminada la pequeña tarima. Empezó a sonar una música de fondo y salieron los Capuleto y Montesco peleando, para ser niños pequeños lo hacían bien, ya sabía que Derek no era ni el primo de Julieta ni el primo de Romeo ni ningún otro familiar, eso me dejaba con pocas opciones de personajes. Luego pasaron a otra escena y yo realmente lo que quería ver era a mi pequeño que no aparecía por ningún lado.

Luego vino la escena en donde Bemvolio va a buscar Romeo y por un momento se apagaron las supongo que para cambiar de escenografía o algo así.

-Ahora veremos quién es el responsable pequeño que hace de Romeo.-

Susurró Edward en mi oído y su aliento me hizo estremecer, solo pude asentir con la cabeza y seguí viendo a la tarima que unos segundos después fue iluminada y apareció mi pequeño sentado en una banquita de madera adornada con flores de metal.

-Pobre de mí, que las horas tristes parecen largas.-

Dijo Derek con dramatismo y ahí entendí que mi pequeño hijo era Romeo. Valla, me habían felicitado delante de todos los padres y yo ni enterada.

-Valla, felicidades por tu hijo responsable.-

Volvió a susurrar Edward en mi oído.

-Muchas gracias.-

Dije muy orgullosa de mi pequeño.

Pasó la escena y aunque los parlamentos no eran como los de la obra original eran bastante parecidos solo que los habían hecho un poco más sencillos.

Pasó la escena y entonces apareció la escena en donde Romeo habla con Mercurio cuando están dirigiéndose a la fiesta de los Capuleto:

MERCURIO- ¡Bah! ¿Es que estás enamorado?... Pues pídele prestadas sus alas al amor, y pasa de un vuelo por encima de las penas.  
ROMEO- Tengo sus flechas clavadas en el alma; y por tanto, sus alas no pueden servirme. Este peso me abate; me falta el aliento.  
MERCURIO- Ahoga el amor, ya que el amor quiere ahogarte. Es un pobre niño que no te hará mucha resistencia.  
ROMEO- ¡Un pobre niño! Tú no lo conoces… ¡Es más terrible que la tempestad, que la rabia, que las angustias, que las punzadas más atroces y los más fieros dolores!

-Aaay, mi hijo se va a Broadway.-

Dije emocionada dando saltitos en la silla mientras Edward reía.

-El niño tiene talento pero estoy seguro que no tiene idea de lo que significa la mitad de las cosas que está diciendo.-

Lo mire mal.

-Puede ser, pero se lo aprendió todito y lo está diciendo muy bien.-

Y puse una sonrisa orgullosa, Edward soltó una risita y seguimos viendo la obra. Los pequeños llegaron a la fiesta de los Capuleto, mi lindo niño se puso una máscara que hacia juego con su traje y entraron a la supuesta fiesta, aparecieron muchos niños con mascaras y disfraces bailando entre ellos con una canción alegre que pusieron de fondo y en ese momento pude divisar a Nessie con su precioso vestido color vino y una preciosa mascara que cubría su rostro de la nariz para arriba.

Todos se hicieron a un lado y quedaron Nessie y una niña más grande que ella. Hicieron un pequeño dialogo en donde la madre de Julieta le pregunta que si puede amar a Paris y ella le responde que tratara.

-Bueno, tu campeón es Romeo y mi princesa es Julieta, al parecer al principio nos felicitaron y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta.-

Los dos reímos y seguimos viendo la obra y llego el que supuse hacia el papel de Paris para bailar con Nessie.

-Idiota.-

Alcance a oír como susurraba Edward.

-Valla, si así eres cuando tiene cuatro años no me imagino cuando tenga dieciséis.-

Solté una pequeña risita. Nessie se movía con gracias, eso venia de familia, podía ver como Alice daba saltitos en su asiento diciendo que se veía hermosa.

En ese momento Derek pasó por detrás del que hacía de Paris y se quedo viendo a Nessie fingiendo estar embobado con ella y lo mismo hacia Nessie con Derek mientras seguía moviéndose al son de la música que sonaba.

-Sabia yo lo que es amor, ojos jurad que no, porque nunca habían visto una belleza así.-

Dijo Derek aun viendo a Nessie mientras ella daba una vuelta guiada por el niño con el que bailaba. Nessie termino de bailar con el niño que estaba y se paró a un lado para que Derek la tomara de la mano y le dijera algo parecido a lo del guion original.

-Se supone que ahí se besan.-

Dijo Edward medio gruñendo.

-Oh, Edward no seas celoso. Además ¿Qué vas a haces? ¿Matar al pobre niño?-

-No digas eso, Alice. Que esa hermosura de actor es mi hijo.-

Entonces Edward aparto el cabello que tapaba mi oído y empezó a susurrar.

_-¿Y no tiene labios lo mismo que el romero?-_

Ese era el parlamento que deberían estar diciendo Nessie y Derek pero ellos decían otro mucho más sencillo. Entonces le respondí

_-Los labios del peregrino son para rezar.-_

_-¡Oh que santa! truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido.- _Continuo Edward diciendo el parlamento muy cerca de mi oído.

-_El santo oye con serenidad las suplicas.-_

Le seguí el juego, un juego que no quería que acabara.

-_Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican_.-

Y yo estaba tan concentrada en sentir su aliento cerca a mi cuello que no me di cuenta cuando el agarro suavemente mi rostro, lo giró y me beso castamente.

_-En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado.-_

Dije aun muy cerca sus labios.

_-¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso.- _

Y salvo la poca distancia que nos separaba dándome otro corto beso.

_-Besáis muy sensatamente._-

Luego de esto los dos volteamos a ver la obra el soltó mi rostro pero agarró una de mis manos firmemente. Me di cuenta que Derek en vez de besar a Nessie le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego un niño arrastro a Derek para un lado y una niña a Nessie para el otro mientras ellos seguían viéndose fijamente.

-es una Capuleto.-

Dijo Derek intentando parecer sorprendido.

-Se llama Romeo y es un Montesco.-

Le dijo la misma niña a Nessie y los dos se vieron y luego Mercurio arrastro a mi pequeño afuera.

-Mi único amor nació de mi único odio, pronto le he visto y tarde le he conocido. Extraño nacimiento del amor que me hace amar a mi peor enemigo.-

Dijo Nessie una vez Derek salió del escenario, luego se volvieron a apagar las luces para cambiar de nuevo de escenografía. Cuando se volvieron a prender había una escenografía de jardín, había flores artificiales y un "balcón" que en realidad era una escalera pequeña adornada con flores y una cosa de cartón que hacía las veces de balcón y tal vez por detrás tenía una escalera para que Julieta se pudiera montar. Derek salió por un lado como si estuviera encubierto, se veía tierno. Luego se quedo mirando al pequeño balcón por donde de pronto apareció Nessie agarrándose de la orilla del "balcón" para no caerse.

-Pero callad, ¿qué luz se abre paso por esa ventana? Es el oriente y Julieta es el sol. Sal bello sol y mata a la envidiosa luna que ya está enferma y pálida de dolor porque tu su doncella eres más hermosa que ella.-

Dijo Derek viendo a Nessie, ese no era el parlamento completo pero si era el más conocido, además el completo era muy largo y la obra estaba adaptada.

-Romeo, romeo ¿Por qué eres romeo? Mira a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre o si quieres júrame tu amor y dejare de ser una Capuleto. Tu nombre es mi único enemigo ¿Pero que es Montesco? ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa si no se llamara rosa tendría el mismo perfume. Y a cambio del nombre que no es parte de ti tómame entera.-

Dijo Nessie fingiendo no haber visto a Derek, luego Derek pasó caminando y se "tropezó" con un matero. Nessie "sorprendida" pego un gritito, luego Derek subió por las pequeñas escaleras del supuesto balcón para quedar más cerca de Nessie.

-No eres romeo.-

Dijo Nessie viendo a Derek dulcemente, en verdad su mirada era dulce.

-No soy romeo y tampoco Montesco si eso te molesta, preciosa mía.-

Dijo Derek en el mejor tono meloso que pudo

-Vete de aquí, te mataran.-

Dijo Nessie con su mejor cara de preocupación.

-El manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos si dices quererme.-

Entonces Derek agarro de una mano a Nessie y ella con su ayuda y la de alguien que la sostenía por detrás salto de un lado al otro y bajo por las escaleras.

-Te amo.-

Dijo Nessie con voz melosa.

-Yo también.-

Dijo Derek y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Oí como Edward gruñía a mi lado.

-Cálmate, no tiene pensamientos impuros de ella, lo juro.-

Me reí de su cara.

-¿Cómo sabes?-

Pregunto Edward preocupado y yo rodé los ojos.

-Primero: tienen cuatro años, dentro de un mes cinco. Segundo: conozco a mi hijo.-

Sonreí al ver que Edward se relajaba.

-Deja los celos paternos para cuando tenga dieciséis y más de un idiota valla detrás de ella.-

Sonreí maliciosamente al ver que Edward se ponía pálido.

-No me ayudas.-

Dijo mientras bufaba.

-Lo siento, solo digo la verdad.-

Sonreí con suficiencia y seguí viendo la escena en la que Derek y Nessie ponían todo su empeño para que pareciera romántica y melosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tuviste a muchos detrás de ti a los dieciséis?-

Pregunto Edward muy cerca de mi oído. Yo trague en seco, si lo pensaba bien si había varios que me sacaban de quicio con sus insistencias y acosos para que saliera con ellos.

-Unos cuantos.-

Sonreí de manera pícara.

-Dime quiénes son y te juro que los busco y los mato yo mismo.-

Dijo Edward con resentimiento en su voz.

-¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?-

Pregunte mordazmente.

-Como no tienes idea.-

Dijo él apretando mi mano y yo me perdí en sus ojos color esmeralda.

-No deberías.-

Aun estaba embobada viéndolo.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si todos estos años esos idiotas estuvieron viéndote y yo no podía hacer nada, yo no estaba contigo.-

Edward cada vez era más lindo.

-No podías hacer nada, no nos conocíamos.-

Y desee que nos hubiéramos conocido antes, tal vez muchas cosas nos hubiéramos evitado, pero eso significaría que Derek y Nessie no estarían así que por ellos tenía más que claro que todo el dolor y el sufrimiento habían valido la pena.

-Y por eso estoy celoso, ellos te conocían y yo no.-

Yo sonreí.

-Pero ahora nos conocemos, eso es mejor que nada.-

Y bese su mejilla, el puso una sonrisa torcida.

Y así fue pasando la obra, hasta que llegaron a la parte en donde Romeo y Julieta se casan, en la obra hicieron un intento de boda que se veía realmente tierno y Nessie llevaba un vestido blanco que tapaba sus pies, supuse que una de las profesoras la había ayudado a cambiarse, se hizo la boda y Derek volvió a besar a Nessie en la mejilla. Me daba risa ver el sonrojo de ese par cada vez que se tenían que dar un beso.

Luego llego la parte en donde Romeo mata a Teobaldo y ocurrió algo que hizo que todos en el teatro estallaran en risas. Cuando llego Derek a donde estaba El chico que hacia el papel de Teobaldo hicieron una actuación de pelea, hubo un momento en que Derek empujo al chico y este perdió el equilibrio y calló sentado, como eso no estaba preparado todos los pequeños estaban sin saber que hacer hasta que Derek muy inocentemente pregunto.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien.-

Respondió el niño, se paró del suelo y luego con una leve "Aha" continuaron con su dialogo y su falsa pelea. Todos estallaron en risas por el pequeño error y como habían seguido sin inmutarse que todos en el teatro se estaban riendo.

-Si Derek llega a hacer eso en Broadway lo despiden.-

Se rio Edward luego de un momento que todos se calmaron.

-Cállate, Cullen. Mi niño solo se preocupaba por la integridad física de su compañero, es una acción muy noble.-

-No dudo de su nobleza.-

Susurro Edward y yo reí. Después de ese "pequeñísimo" error la obra siguió sin inconvenientes y llego la parte en donde Julieta aparenta estar muerta pero no lo está. Derek Al verla "muerta" puso cara de espanto, al parecer pensó algo horrible porque su cara era de espanto verdadero, se acerco a ella y empezó a recitar el dialogo. En ese momento se suponía que Romeo besa a Julieta y luego esté se toma el veneno y se muere. Todos esperábamos que Derek le diera un beso en la mejilla a Nessie como lo había hecho en toda la obra, pero no, esta vez Derek le dio un muy pequeño besito en los labios a Nessie y muy nervioso dijo lo último que tenía que decir, se tomo la pastilla que en realidad era una menta y se "murió".

-Lo siento, Bella. Pero matare a tu hijo cuando baje de ese escenario.-

Gruño Edward cruzándose de brazos.

-No fue idea de Derek, es obvio que es culpa de la profesora.-

Defendí a mi pequeño.

-Si así es de pequeño no me los imagino a los dieciséis.-

Rió Emmett y nosotros lo fulminamos con la mirada mientras él seguía riendo. Edward aun seguía enfurruñado para cuando acabo la obra y todos se pararon a aplaudir.

-Párate y apláudele a Nessie.-

Le ordene para que dejara de tener cara de trauma, el se paró. Luego se abrió el telón y aparecieron Nessie y Derek agarrados de la mano, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron corriendo del escenario, luego todos dieron las gracias y salió Jessica agradeciendo a todos y diciendo que podíamos recoger a nuestros hijos en los camerinos en donde se cambiaron.

Edward y yo fuimos a buscar a Derek y Nessie mientras que Alice y Emmett nos esperaban afuera. Entramos en los camerinos repletos de gente y padres felicitando a sus hijos.

A lo lejos vi que nuestros pequeños estaban sentados en el suelo, cerca de una esquina. Agarre la mano de Edward y nos dirigimos a donde ellos estaban.

-Me tendrán que dar un autógrafo.-

Les dije con una sonrisa, ellos se voltearon y nos sonrieron de vuelta. Les di un beso a cada uno y los felicite, Edward hizo lo mismo y miró Derek con ojos entrecerrados, yo disimule mi risa.

Cada uno agarró su ropa y dijeron que ellos se podían cambiar solitos, los dejamos ir y nos quedamos esperando. Poco a poco los padres se fueron yendo con sus hijos y solo quedábamos unas pocas personas, les ofrecimos ayuda a Derek y Nessie ya que estaban peleando con sus respectivos trajes, pero ellos se negaron y nosotros solo nos encogimos de hombros.

Ya no había casi nadie, solo unos cuantos profesores y dos niños. Nuestros pequeños seguían intentando quitarse el traje y ponerse la ropa que habían traído, les habíamos ofrecido ayuda como cinco veces, pero ellos de cabezotas se habían negado alegando que podían solos.

Sentí como Edward me jalaba de la cintura y nos escondía detrás de una de las cortinas que conformaban el telón.

-¿Qué haces?-

Le pregunte con una risita.

-Me comporto como un adolescente de quince años.-

Dijo el muy cerca de mi boca y a mí se me olvido respirar, el me besó muy tiernamente hasta que yo puse mis manos en su cabello y profundice el beso, me sentía en la gloria, los labios de Edward eran dulces y delicados pero a la vez apasionados, parecíamos un par de adolescente besándonos detrás de una cortina.

-Bella, sé que no es el mejor momento y que nos pueden ver, pero no me importa. Estaba por pedírtelo pero no sabía cómo y creo que ahora ya se como.-

Yo estaba confundida y él lo notó.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida y yo casi me derrito.

-Claro que sí.-

Dije reprimiendo un chillido y las ganas locas de ponerme a saltar y el atacó mis labios de nuevo con más pasión que antes y yo estaba que saltaba de alegría. Tal vez era pronto, iba contra toda ética, no estaba bien y yo aun estaba casada, pero me daba igual, ahora todo me daba igual con tal de estar junto al hombre que se había robado mi corazón en solo unas pocas semanas.

Tal vez no estaba enamorada, no aún. Era muy pronto para eso, pero si no lo estaba entonces estaba muy cerca de estarlo. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que algo lo arruino todo, o mejor dicho…Alguien.

-Ay, pero que linda pareja hacen.-

Dijo esa voz inconfundible con tono burlón. Yo voltee y lo vi ahí parado viéndonos, con una ceja levantada. Esto podía ponerse feo…y eso era lo que menos quería.

**:O quien los habrá visto? Bueno….descúbranlo en el próximo cap! **

**Perdon por tardar tanto pero cuando lo iba a subir me tuve que ir de viaje, fue un viaje de emergencia, ya que mi tia esta muy enferma! Y luego cuando em iba a regresar para por fin subirlo me tienen que hospitalizar! Aash, que frustrante xD pero bueno…aquí esta! Por fin! **

**Que les pareció? **

**Y para las que piensen que niños de cuatro años, casi cinco, no pueden hacer una obra de romeo y julieta como la que plantee aquí, pues les digo: Si se puede! Mi primita lo hizo! ^^ y que monada! *-* hahahaha bueno en fin! **

**Dejenme sus opiniones! Ya saben que se acepta cualquier cosa! :D**

**Las quiero! **

**Alice.**


	11. Confesión I

_Declaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece (ojala!) todos son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer! :D_

_Confesión I_

_-Ay, pero que linda pareja hacen.-_

_Dijo esa voz inconfundible con tono burlón. Yo voltee y lo vi ahí parado viéndonos, con una ceja levantada. Esto podía ponerse feo…y eso era lo que menos quería._

_._

Me separe lentamente de Edward.

-Jacob.-

Susurre solo para rectificar que en verdad estaba ahí.

-Así es, Bella. Siento mucho arruinar su momento.-

Su voz era fría y burlona.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Gruño Edward haciendo que la preguntara sonara un poco intimidante.

-Que estúpida pregunta, es obvio que vine a ver a mi hijo.-

Estaba realmente confundida, yo nunca le había dicho a Jake que Derek tenía una obra y al parecer él me leyó los pensamientos.

-Derek me comento hace una semana y le prometí que intentaría venir, la verdad no pude llegar a tiempo así que apenas vengo llegando. Pero vine a saludar a mi hijo para que vea que no me olvide de él.-

-Claro, y crees que por venir ya al final de su obra de teatro él te va a perdonar todos estos meses de indiferencia. No seas ridículo, Jacob.-

Me daba rabia y coraje lo que estaba haciendo.

-Calla, Isabella. De todas formas ya me voy, lo saludo y vuelvo a la oficina, espero que sigan disfrutando su momento romántico.-

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y entró a los camerinos. Unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas, lágrimas de pura rabia.

-No llores, amor, no vale la pena.-

Susurró Edward mientras limpiaba mis mejillas delicadamente con su pulgar.

-Me da rabia, Edward ¿Qué gana Jacob con esto?-

Mi pregunta era totalmente retorica, pero Edward contesto de todas formas.

-No lo sé, Bells…Perdón.-

Su voz era baja y parecía dolida.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

Pregunte con verdadera curiosidad, él no tenia de que disculparse, siempre había sido un perfecto caballero.

-Por haberte pedido que fueras mi novia en este lugar, es muy público y debí suponer que alguien podía vernos. Pero no te angusties, Black no traía cámara y no habían más testigos que pudieran delatarnos, esto no va a suponer un problema con la custodia de Derek.-

Intentó calmarme, hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero creía en Edward y si él decía que no habría problemas yo confiaría en él.

-Amor, no me pidas perdón. No fue tu culpa, nadie sabía que Jacob se iba a parecer por aquí.-

Dije besando suavemente su mejilla, no quería que él se preocupara por algo que se salía de sus manos. Edward suspiro y besó mi coronilla.

-Entremos.-

Y me jaló de la mano y tan ponto estuvimos en los camerinos la soltó para que nadie sospechara nada.

-Él era Romeo y yo era Julieta, la profesora dijo que nos ponía a nosotros porque sabía que éramos personitas responsables.-

Alcance a escuchar la voz de Nessie mientras le explicaba a alguien cuales habían sido sus papeles, mire a Edward con gesto de confusión y él me devolvió la misma cara.

-Sí, y como somos personitas responsables nos aprendimos todos nuestros diálogos y nos sabíamos todo todito lo que teníamos que hacer.-

Explicaba Derek muy orgulloso.

-Valla, si siguen así terminaran en Broadway.-

Bromeo Jacob, un momento…¿Jacob? Nos asomamos por detrás de una pared para poder ver la escena y en efecto era Jacob quien hablaba con los dos niños, ellos estaban parados y él estaba de cunclillas para estar a su altura.

-¿Qué es Broaday?-

Jake rió y pude ver un atisbo de esa sonrisa de la que me enamore cuando solo tenía quince años, no pude evitar suspirar.

-Es Broadway.- Corrigió Jake.- Es un teatro muy, muy grande en donde se presentan obras de teatro muy importantes, además es sumamente famoso.-

Explicó Jacob con mucha ternura.

-Oh, ¿Entonces si voy a Broadway voy a ser muy, muy famosa?-

Volvió a preguntar Nessie con sus ojitos brillando de emoción.

-Seguro que sí, serias la actriz más famosa del mundo y también la más linda.-

El padre de mi hijo sonrió ante el notorio sonrojo de Nessie quien solo fue capaz de pronunciar un "Gracias".

-Ves, Nessie. Te lo dije, te dije que eras muy linda y tú no me creíste.-

Derek la miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones para darle a entender que no estaba mintiendo y que él en verdad creía que era linda.

-Eres un Casanova.-

Rió Jake, dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué es Casanova?-

Pregunto Derek.

-Ya lo sabrás cuando seas más grande.- Contesto Jake guiñándole un ojo.- Campeón, me tengo que ir. El tío Seth me espera en la oficina.-

Jake se puso de pie y despeino el cabello de Derek.

-Adiós, Nessie. Fue un gusto conocerte.-

Se despidió mi futuro ex esposo de la pequeña.

-Igual, Jake. Adiós.-

Nessie le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante que Jake le devolvió, besó a ambos niños en la coronilla y salió por la puerta principal del teatro sin mirar atrás. Estaba confundida, esa era el Jake que estuve esperando mucho tiempo y cuando aparece no siento nada, absolutamente nada, estaba feliz por Derek porque su padre le estaba poniendo más atención pero nada más, ya la añoranza de volver a ver a ese hombre que tanto amaba se vio reemplazada por un cariño casi fraternal.

-Eso fue extraño, Black nunca es así de…dulce.-

Comentó Edward un poco contrariado.

-Te equivocas, Jake siempre fue así de dulce, solo que este último año cambio drásticamente.-

Edward suspiro y se quedo viendo como nuestros hijos jugaban y reían, al final si habían podido cambiarse la ropa solos. Jale a Edward por el brazo y aparecimos antes la vista de Derek y Nessie.

-Mami, ¿Viste que papi vino a verme? Si me quiere.-

Grito Derek muy emocionado y eso me arranco una sonrisa, me alegraba ver a mi pequeño así de feliz.

-Claro que te quiere, corazón. Siempre te ha querido.-

Bese una de sus mejillas y me puse de nuevo en pie.

-Tu papá es muy simpático, Derek. Ves, te dije que si te quería.-

Dijo Nessie con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios que Derek le devolvió.

-Bueno, actores ¿Les parece si vamos a comer un helado?-

Preguntó Edward.

- ¡Sí!-

Gritaron los dos al unísono y ambos reímos.

-Bueno, vamos.-

Agarre a Nessie y a Derek de la mano y nos dirigimos a la salida con Edward pisándonos los talones. Salimos al estacionamiento y Nessie habló.

-Me quiero ir con Derek. Papi ¿Me puedo ir con Derek en el auto de Bella?-

Pregunto la pequeña haciendo un puchero realmente adorable.

-Oh, ¡Claro! Abandonas a tu pobre papi para irte con tu amigo ¿Verdad? Me hieres, Nessie.-

Edward fingió sollozar "desconsoladamente" Yo solo rodé los ojos, y después él era quien decía que Nessie terminaría en Broadway.

-Demasiado dramatismo, papá. Vamos, Nessie.-

Reí mientras tomaba a Nessie de la mano y la ayudaba a subir al auto.

-Y además me robas a mi hija ¡A donde ha llegado el mundo!-

Rió bajito y yo le pegue en el hombro, este hombre era increíble.

-Nos vemos en la heladería.-

Y antes de poder responderle el se dio la vuelta y se subió en su flamante Volvo plateado con una sonrisa dibujada en sus hermosos labios.

Maneje hasta la heladería entre risas y juegos por parte de Derek y Nessie y mis pensamientos de Jake y su comportamiento.

Los dos niños gritaron y saltaron fuera del auto en cuanto pare frente a la heladería. Estaban más que felices, que fácil era contentar a un niño.

-Bueno, chicos ¿Qué sabor?-

Pregunto Edward, Nessie pidió de Oreo con dulce de leche y Derek de Pie de limón con nutella. Yo por mi parte pedí de vainilla con Fresa y Edward de chocolate con dulce de leche.

-El chocolate empieza a ser mi color favorito.-

Me guiño un ojo y luego se sentó en la mesa en donde ya estaban Derek y Nessie ubicados, casi me pongo a hiperventilar por ese simple gesto, Edward era demasiado…Perfecto.

Comimos el helado entre risas y juegos, pero yo seguía preocupada por lo de Jake.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.-

Me tomó la mano y la apretó dulcemente.

-¿Qué acaso lees mentes?-

Pregunte divertida.

-No, pero he aprendido a conocer tus expresiones.-

Explico con suficiencia, yo rodé los ojos y nos terminamos de comer el helado, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado. Derek se había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero así que nos quedamos mis pensamientos, la música de la radio y yo solos en el auto.

Cuando llegue a casa note que el auto de Jacob ya estaba estacionado en el garaje, él nunca llegaba antes de las ocho y esta vez eran las seis y cuarenta, esto era muy raro. No quise despertar a Derek así que abrí la puerta de la casa y después fui por el auto y lo cargue. Subí lentamente las escaleras con cuidado de no moverlo mucho para que no se despertara, pero me encontré a Jake en medio camino.

-Hola.-

Saludó él mientras veía a Derek.

-Hola.-

Conteste y seguí en mi camino hasta la habitación de Derek. Al llegar a la puerta Jake se apresuro a abrirme y yo susurre un simple "Gracias" deje a nuestro hijo en su pequeña cama, le quite la ropa y le puse la pijama para luego arroparlo y cerrar las cortinas de la habitación, le di un pequeño beso en la frente y salí de la habitación junto con Jake.

-Así que tu y Cullen ¿eh?-

Pregunto él, pero no con un tono de reproche, no con un tono burlón, su tono era como cuando éramos unos niños y él me preguntaba por algo que se le hacía imposible.

-mmm…Si.-

Conteste con un poco de vacilación, pero ya no tenía caso ocultarlo, él nos había visto y seria un descaro de mi parte decir "No, ¿Cómo crees? Él y yo solo somos amigos"

-Tú y Leah ¿eh?-

Utilice su mismo tono de voz, no iba a reprocharle nada, yo solo quería saber por qué.

-Perdón.-

Contesto él obviando mi pregunta, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y movía sus manos nerviosamente.

-Yo solo quiero saber por qué, creo que nunca te defraude como esposa y siempre intente hacerte feliz, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿De verdad fallé tanto como esposa como para que buscaras otra?-

Le pregunte con la voz rota, ciertamente ya no lo veía como el hombre de mi vida, otra persona había ocupado ese lugar con mucha más potencia con que lo hizo Jacob en el pasado, pero yo aun no lograba entender.

-Te debo una larguísima explicación, pero quiero dejarte claro algo: Tú nunca fallaste en nada, el que falló fui yo.-

Suspiro y por fin me miró a los ojos y pude ver que toda esa mascara de frialdad se había roto y ahora solo quedaba el rostro del que una vez fue mi mejor amigo.

-Así es, y sinceramente espero que empiecen a explicar ahora mismo.-

Dije en tono suave pero un poco autoritario.

Él agarró una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

-Tengo un hijo.-

Dijo lenta y pausadamente.

-¡No me digas! No me había dado cuenta, pensé que Derek era hijo del cocó.-

Dije con sarcasmo, mucho sarcasmo. En su rostro pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, tengo otro hijo además de Derek.-

Explico de manera más detallada y yo quede en shock, "Tengo otro hijo además de Derek" esas palabras aun daban vuelta en mi mente una y otra vez sin poder creérmelas. Quise hacer muchas cosas, gritar, golpearlo, reírme como una loca histérica, exigirle una explicación, pero simplemente me quede quieta, mis músculos no reaccionaban a lo que mi mente decía. Eran demasiadas emociones para mí, hasta que logre encontrar mi voz.

-¿Qué?-

Pregunte de manera ahogada.

Esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba

**Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza! Pero he estado ocupada organizando mi fiesta de 15 ^^ de verdad lo siento! Pero más vale tarde que nunca! **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿se esperaban esa noticia de Jacob? :O **

**Hahahaha no me odien por dejarlo hasta aquí! Pero así hay mas suspenso xD **

**Espero que me dejen sus opiniones! Son lo más importante para mí y lo que me da ganas de seguir!**

**Se les quiere! **

**Alice **


	12. Confesión II

_Declaimer: ningún personaje es mío, todos son propiedad de S. Meyer! _

Confesión II

_-De acuerdo, tengo otro hijo además de Derek.-_

_Explico de manera más detallada y yo quede en shock, "Tengo otro hijo además de Derek" esas palabras aun daban vuelta en mi mente una y otra vez sin poder creérmelas. Quise hacer muchas cosas, gritar, golpearlo, reírme como una loca histérica, exigirle una explicación, pero simplemente me quede quieta, mis músculos no reaccionaban a lo que mi mente decía. Eran demasiadas emociones para mí, hasta que logre encontrar mi voz._

_-¿Qué?-_

_Pregunte de manera ahogada. _

_Esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba_

_._

-Bella, respira por favor.-

Pidió Jake preocupado mientras veía como me ponía cada vez más pálida.

-¿Qué?-

Volví a repetir como una tonta, pero aun no lograba asimilar las palabras. Él volvió a suspirar.

-Se llama Jake.- Continuo explicando.- Yo no sabía, me entere hace ocho meses.

Ocho meses, ese era el tiempo que él llevaba siendo indiferente con Derek y conmigo.

-¿Por eso cambiaste tanto?-

Mi voz aun sonaba ahogada, si él tenía otro hijo significaba que me había sido infiel. No era como si no lo supiera ya que yo misma lo había visto en una ocasión, pero ¿Ocho meses? Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba engañándome y viéndome cara de estúpida?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Jake?-

Pregunte haciéndome la fuerte, tal vez con la cantidad de meses que tenía el bebé me podría hacer a una idea de hace cuanto tiempo mi esposo me veía cara de idiota. Suponía que el bebé tendría meses, a lo mucho un año.

Un gran suspiro salió de la boca.

-Siete años.-

De acuerdo, ahora si estaba peor que antes ¿Siente años? ¡Hace siete años ni siquiera estábamos casados!

-¿Cómo que siete años?-

Estaba en estado de shock pero por lo menos ya podía hablar.

-Bella, primero respira ¡Parece que fueras un vampiro de lo blanca y estática que estas!-

Este idiota, ¡¿Cómo pretendía que estuviese! No podía estar saltando de felicidad y mucho menos felicitándolo por haberme sido infiel.

-Imbécil ¿Y cómo quieres que este? No todo los días tu esposo, futuro ex esposo, te dice que tiene un hijo y que te fue infiel incluso antes de haberse casado, ¿Pretendes que te felicite? Pues felicidades, disfruta mucho de tu nuevo hijo.-

Mi voz era dura y fría como el mismo hielo, tanto que hasta yo me asuste un poco al oírme.

-Claro que no pretendo que me felicites, ni siquiera yo estoy orgulloso, Bella, pero déjame explicarte.-

-Espero que tu explicación sea buena, aunque de todas maneras no sé porque te escucho.-

Respondí cortante.

-De acuerdo, Hace años cuando tú te fuiste de viaje a Canadá ¿Recuerdas?-

Yo solo asentí, recordaba ese viaje, lo había hecho con Angela a manera de celebración por habernos graduado de la universidad.

-De acuerdo, ese fin de semana Seth me invitó a un bar ya que tú no estabas y yo acepte, se suponía que solo íbamos a ir Seth y yo, pero terminamos yendo Seth, Paul, Leah y yo. Tú no estabas y en realidad lo que quería era estar en casa y ver alguna película, estaba sentado en la barra y pedí un trago y así empecé, la bebida era fuerte y ya al séptimo trago estaba más que mareado. En ese momento llegó Leah que estaba igual o hasta peor que yo, pedimos dos tragos más y ella se sentó junto a mí, estaba destrozada porque su novio, Sam, la había dejado por su prima Emily, lloraba desconsoladamente y me contó toda la historia. Claro, yo no estaba en condiciones para ayudarla, estaba tan borracho que ya ni sabía lo que hacía.- Jake tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir contando, su vista no se levanto en ningún momento del suelo.- Lo último que recuerdo es que me ella me besó, después de eso no recuerdo nada más de aquella noche. A la mañana siguiente amanecí junto a ella en una cama que sabrá Dios cuando llegamos ahí, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y como un cobarde me fui de allí mientras ella dormía.-

Iba a continuar pero no lo deje, le pegue lo más fuerte que pude en el hombro.

-Oye, ¿porque me golpeas? Ya sé que tienes muchas razones para hacerlo pero déjame terminar de contar.-

Se quejó mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

-Por idiota, pobre muchacha ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo se sintió cuando despertó y se dio de que habías huido? Seguro se sintió fatal.

Jake parecía entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Un momento ¿Defiendes a Leah?-

-Pues…en parte si, en nombre a todas las mujeres que han vivido eso. No es agradable, idiota.-

Rodé los ojos, sabía que lo más normal y común era que yo odiara a Leah con toda mi alma y la quisiera enterrada diez metros bajo tierra, pero no, la pobre mujer estaba totalmente ebria y despechada cuando se acostó con, en ese tiempo, mi novio. Aquí el idiota, traicionero e infiel era Jacob Black ¿Para qué se iba a emborrachar? No tenía motivos y además después se escapa como un cobarde, me provocaba tirarlo por el último piso del Empire State.

-¿Tú lo has vívido para saber que no es agradable?-

Pregunto mordaz en con un ligero tono de reproche.

-Black, no estás en condiciones de reprocharme absolutamente nada.-

Dije rodando los ojos, esto era ridículo.

-Termina de contar de una vez.-

-Unos días después fui a casa de Seth y allí estaba ella, le pedí disculpas por irme de esa manera y luego le dije que estábamos muy borrachos y que eso no se había significado nada, además yo te tenía a ti y no pensaba cambiar eso bajo ninguna circunstancia.- Casi sonreí con eso, solo…casi.- Luego, hace ocho meses me la volví a encontrar, nos saludamos muy normal, pero después apareció un niño tras ella, casi me da un ataque al ver que era un clon en miniatura de mí. Ella me explicó y me dijo que un mes después de esa noche se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, le pregunte porque no me había dicho nada y ella me dijo que yo tenía planes de casarme y era muy feliz contigo y que no pensaba arruinar eso solo por una noche de copas que se salió de control.-

Se quedó callado, me di cuenta que si yo hubiera estado en la situación de Leah no hubiera sabido cómo reaccionar o qué hacer.

-¿Por eso nos tratabas a Derek y a mí como si estuviéramos pintados en la pared? No tenias derecho, nosotros no teníamos la culpa de tus idioteces o tus noches de copas, entiendo que estaban borrachos y todo el cuento, pero pudiste haber confiado en mí en vez de tratarme como si no valiera nada.-

Mi voz fue subiendo y subiendo de tono hasta que termine gritando, no me parecía justo.

-Bella, no sabía qué hacer. Tú te podías enterar y tenía que decírtelo yo para que no lo oyeras de terceras personas. No sabía cómo hablarte, no sabía cómo enfrentarte ni a ti ni a Derek, no tenia moral para verlos a la cara y decidí comportarme como lo que soy, un completo idiota. Luego me pediste el divorcio y el mundo se me vino encima, pero de todas maneras debía contarte, Seth me dijo que si te lo contaba tu podías querer quitarme la custodia de Derek y con eso llevártelo de mi lado y mas nunca lo vería. Yo no quería, no podía soportar a mi hijo lejos de mí, ya era suficiente con haberte perdido. Entonces fui a tu oficina ese día y te dije lo de la custodia de Derek, no quería perder a mi hijo.-

Tenía la cabeza gacha y al parecer sus zapatos eran más interesantes que verme a la cara.

-¿Pensaste que era capaz de quitarte a Derek?-

Pregunte con una octava más arriba que mi voz normal, iba a matar a Seth. Jake solo asintió.

-Mírame a los ojos Jacob Black.- Ordené con voz autoritaria y el automáticamente subió la vista, parecía torturado.- Eres un idiota, el más grande que he conocido en mi vida. Derek te ama, aunque en estos últimos meses no le prestaste atención el te sigue amando, ayer cuando te fuiste del teatro estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría, solo porque tu habías ido a verlo. Nunca sería capaz de quitarte a tu hijo, porque es tan tuyo como mío y sobre todo porque Derek sufriría más de lo que ya está sufriendo. Así que te puedes ir sacando esa estúpida idea de tu cabeza, porque no sería capaz de hacer algo semejante.-

Jake sonrió, muy poco, pero lo hizo. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, me partía el alma verlo así, él siempre seria una persona especial para mí y aunque fue un completo idiota los últimos meses yo igual lo quería.

-No, tonto. No llores, no estoy demasiado contenta con el hecho de que tengas un hijo de siete años y no me hayas dicho nada y mucho menos con el hecho de que te comportaras así con nosotros, pero todos cometemos errores y este fue el tuyo. Nunca te quitare a tu hijo, pero quiero que de ahora en adelante le demuestres cuanto lo quieres ¿quedo claro?-

Pregunte con un hilo de voz, también yo estaba llorando. Tal vez por la emoción del momento, tal vez porque había logrado comprender la aptitud de Jake todo estos meses o por el revoltijo de emociones que había en mi pecho.

-¿La amas?-

Pregunte refiriéndome a Leah, los había visto ese día en el parque y aunque me duela el orgullo al aceptarlo, él parecía feliz.

Jake solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo amas?-

Me devolvió la pregunta y yo sabía que se refería a Edward.

-Más que a nada.-

Dije con voz ahogada por causa de las lágrimas, me había dado cuenta que en verdad amaba a Edward, hace poco nos habíamos conocido y nuestra historia fue un tanto diferente. Solo tenía una duda ¿Él me amaba? Nunca me lo había dicho, y yo no le encontraba lógica a que él me amara, podría fácilmente conseguir a alguien mejor que yo, tal vez más linda y más inteligente, y esa idea me carcomía por dentro, tan solo de imaginarme separada de él dolía, y mucho. Era apresurado y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sentí como Jake tomo mi barbilla entre sus grandes, pero suaves dedos y alzó mi rostro para que lo viera.

-Sé feliz, Bella. Te lo mereces más que nadie, cualquier hombre que se ponga a tu lado es poco para ti. Eres una gran mujer, una gran madre y sobre todo una gran amiga.-

No lo aguante más y me tiré a abrazarlo, ese era el Jake que tanto había extrañado, ese hombre dulce y cariñoso que había conocido en mi niñez, ese del que me había creído enamorada a los quince años y que hoy me doy cuenta de que tal vez confundí el enamoramiento con un amor enorme de amigos.

-Perdón, Bella. Perdóname las estupideces que hice, ya no serás mi esposa pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Te quiero mucho, Bella.-

-También te quiero, Jake. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo y…tú también se feliz.-

Sonreí contra su hombro ya que seguíamos abrazados.

-¿Ya se quieren?-

Oí la voz adormecida de nuestro hijo tras de mí, nos soltamos y yo voltee para verlo allí parado, con su cabello todo revuelto y su cobija en una mano.

Jake y yo reímos ante su pregunta.

-Sí, supongo que si.-

Conteste con una sonrisa mientras me secaba las lagrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta. Derek se acerco a nosotros y como pudo se encaramó en el sillón y se sentó en medio de los dos.

-Te amo, hijo.-

Dijo Jake mientras despeinaba sus cabellos. En mis labios se formó una sonrisa tierna, tal vez Jake y yo ya no fuéramos una pareja, pero ese pequeño ser que estaba entre nosotros era un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte para unirnos y yo no me opondría a eso.

-También te amo, papi.-

Respondió Derek mientras lo abrazaba, a Jake casi se le salen las lágrimas de nuevo pero se contuvo por nuestro hijo, y así Derek se volvió a dormir mientras su padre lo alzaba con cariño.

-Es mejor que vallamos a dormir.-

Sugerí yo, este día había sido realmente largo y estaba cansada por tantas emociones, al parecer Jake estaba igual ya que asintió y se paró inmediatamente, subimos y dejamos a Derek en su habitación. Nos despedimos con un simple "Buenas noches" llegue a mi habitación y me tire en la cama. El día de hoy había sido totalmente diferente, era novia de Edward, el hombre al que amaba. Y las cosas con Jake ahora se habían resuelto, no lo había perdonado del todo, no podía, aun quedaban heridas por cerrar, pero por lo menos pudimos aclarar las cosas y los dos seriamos felices… o eso esperaba.

FIN

**Hahahhah ok no! Este no es el fin! Obvio no…será para que me caigan a tomatazos! xD es solo que…no se, me sonó a FIN! Pero no se preocupen que aun falta, no mucho pero falta! **

**Ya se, se estarán preguntando ¿Es el fin del mundo? ¿Por qué esta loca adelanto antes de las tres semanas que siempre se demora y que siempre promete "intentar" acortar!**

**Pues, no! No es el fin del mundo! Es que…recibí taantos rr lindos! En menos de un día que me emocione! *-* y decidí publicar hoy mismo! GRACIAS! De verdad muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! :D **

**¿y que piensan? ¿Ustedes perdonarían a Jake? Ya lo se! Fue un idiota! Pero es que no podía dejarlo mal parado! Yo soy Team suiza porque AMO a Edward y a Jake por igual! Así que me daba cosita que quedara como el malo de la película xD **

**Bueno…sin mas que decir!**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Se les quiere! **

**Alice! **


	13. Almuerzo en familia

**Declairmer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de S. Meyer. Menos Derek **

**Almuerzo en familia**

_-Es mejor que vallamos a dormir.-_

_Sugerí yo, este día había sido realmente largo y estaba cansada por tantas emociones, al parecer Jake estaba igual ya que asintió y se paró inmediatamente, subimos y dejamos a Derek en su habitación. Nos despedimos con un simple "Buenas noches" llegue a mi habitación y me tire en la cama. El día de hoy había sido totalmente diferente, era novia de Edward, el hombre al que amaba. Y las cosas con Jake ahora se habían resuelto, no lo había perdonado del todo, no podía, aun quedaban heridas por cerrar, pero por lo menos pudimos aclarar las cosas y los dos seriamos felices… o eso esperaba_.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Jake y yo arreglamos las cosas, habíamos decidido que lo mejor sería quedar con la custodia compartida, aunque aun no sabíamos con quien viviría Derek. Esa parte era la más difícil, tanto Jake como yo lo amábamos con todo nuestro corazón y nos dolía saber que tendría que vivir alejado de uno de los dos.

-Bella, tienes una visita ¿La hago pasar?-

Sonó la voz de mi secretaria por el teléfono de línea directa. ¿Visita? Que yo supiera no esperaba a nadie para reunirnos en mi oficina, pero tenía curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba.

-Que pase.-

Y me enfoque de nuevo en el informe que estaba revisando mientras esperaba a la persona que había venido a verme. Sentí como se abrió la puerta pero no subí la vista.

-Valla, si que te concentras en tu trabajo.-

Se burló una voz desde la puerta, esa voz que era capaz de sacarme una sonrisa con solo oírla.

-Edward.-

Me paré de mi escritorio y lo fui a saludar. El cerró la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas y me estrecho entre sus brazos mientras me daba pequeños besos en la coronilla.

-¿Cómo estás?-

Preguntó mientras se alejaba un poco para darme un dulce beso en los labios.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-

-Bien, gracias.-

De repente el silencio se adueño de la oficina, no era un silencio incomodo pero no me sentía muy a gusto.

-Bella, lo siento mucho. Fui un imprudente al hacer lo que hice en el teatro, seguro que te viste en muchos problemas con Black…y….bueno, yo…-

Estaba nervioso y arrepentido, cada vez me parecía más dulce. Puse mi dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar.

-Edward, no me metiste en problemas. De hecho, me sacaste de ellos y el que se vio en serios problemas fue Jake, es un idiota de los grandes.- Rodé los ojos al recordar nuestra charla de hace dos noches, aun no podía creer que tuviera otro hijo.- y…decidimos tener una custodia compartida.-

-¿De verdad? Eso es…wow.-

Me reí ante su expresión, aun no podía creérselo.

-Pero, Bella… ¿Estás segura? Digo, es que el peleo todo este tiempo porque no quería una custodia compartida y ahora simplemente cambia de opinión.-

Hablaba tan rápido que apenas le entendía.

-Sí, estoy segura. Las cosas no son como pensaba y ya se el porqué de su comportamiento.-

-¿Por qué?-

Preguntó Edward curioso, suspire. Al principio no pensaba decírselo, pero una relación se basaba en la confianza además de que él era mi abogado y debía saberlo.

-Jake tiene otro hijo, es mayor que Derek. Tiene siete años.-

Edward tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste, el pequeño se llama Jake como su padre.-

Edward aun no decía nada pero parecía que estaba tratando de procesar la información.

-Eso quiere decir que el imbécil te engañó incluso antes de casarse.-

Chilló Edward llegando a la conclusión más obvia. Lancé un sonoro suspiro y me dedique a explicarle todas las cosas, él entendió pero aun seguía molesto con Jake "Por ser el hombre más idiota, ciego y estúpido que había pisado el planeta" palabras textuales de Edward.

-Entonces, esta tarde hablare con su abogado y haremos el acta de divorcio, Black dijo que quería que el 70 % de las cosas quedaran a tu nombre. Él solo se quedara con su auto, una pequeña casa que tenían en Forks, cerca de la Push y un porcentaje pequeño del dinero que está en la cuenta del banco.-

Resoplé ante esto, ya le había dicho a Jake que no quería nada y que si insistía entonces que fuera la mitad para cada uno, pero este hombre nunca podía hacerme caso.

Duramos un buen rato discutiendo sobre algunas cosas del divorcio hasta que se hizo la hora del almuerzo y me invito a comer afuera.

-Bella, hoy iremos a comer con mi familia.-

Me informó ya cuando estábamos montados en su auto.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, Edward. Qué horror ¿Y si no me aceptan? No, vallamos a un restaurante, además Derek debería conocerlos, tal vez otro día…-

Pare de discutir cuando escuche una risita de su parte, lo mire con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Le pregunte medio molesta.

-Amor, eres vicepresidente de una empresa enorme, has luchado con un matrimonio que se fue a pique, te enfrentaste al engaño de tu esposo ¿Y te da miedo conocer a mi familia?-

Volvió a reír, me sentía como cuando se tiene quince años y te invitan a la casa de tu novio por primera vez. Me daba miedo que no aceptaran ¿Y si pensaban que me aprovechaba de la situación de Edward al estar divorciado?

-Pues, si ¿Y si no me aceptan?-

Volví a preguntar

-Tonta Bella, claro que te van a aceptar. Amor, te entiendo y tal vez yo estuviera igual si fuéramos a conocer a tu familia, pero ellos te van a adorar. Ya vas a ver.-

Y en ese momento sentí una opresión en el pecho, él nunca conocería a mi familia. Mis padres habían muerto y era hija única.

-Pues esa es la diferencia, tú nunca conocerás a mi familia porque yo no tengo familia.-

Susurré como pude ya que sentía la voz rota. Sentí el pulgar de Edward limpiar una de mis lagrimas.

-Lo siento, cariño. No pensé las cosas cuando las dije. Iremos por Derek y Nessie al colegio y luego iremos con mi familia. Veras que te van a amar.-

Sonrió de medio lado, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y que hacía que mi corazón latiera frenéticamente, asentí y él se dirigió al colegio de los dos pequeños. Se encargo de ir por ellos mientras yo esperaba en el auto.

-Hola, mami.-

-Hola, Bella.-

Saludaron Derek y Nessie al tiempo mientras se acomodaban en el asiento trasero. Los salude con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y nos pusimos en marcha para la casa de los padres de Edward.

Note que estábamos llegando a las afueras de la ciudad cuando Edward se desvió por un pequeño camino que nunca había notado, empezó a manejar por el pequeño sendero hasta que a lo lejos pude ver una gran casa, si es que se le podía llamar así, parecía más una mansión. Era blanca y de tres pisos, gran parte de las paredes de la planta inferior eran de cristal, tenía una entrada muy elegante con grandes escalones de madera y columnas de tipo antiguo.

Edward estaciono el volvo y bajo para abrirme la puerta y luego abrírsela a los niños.

-Mami ¿Dónde estamos?-

Me pregunto un curioso Derek.

-Estamos en la casa de la familia de Edward porque nos han invitado a almorzar. Corazón, quiero que te portes muy bien ¿Vale?-

Estaba de cunclillas para estar a su altura, el asintió con gesto muy serio, le sonreí con ternura y lo agarre de la mano mientras Nessie me agarraba la otra.

-Derek, vas a conocer a mis abuelitos y mis tíos. Seguro te van a querer tanto como a mí.-

Chilló Nessie emocionada, los dos niños se pusieron a hablar animadamente mientras Edward tomaba suavemente mi cintura para dirigirnos a la entrada y antes de que Edward pudiera tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a una Alice muy emocionada dando pequeños saltitos y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-Eddie, Bella que gusto tenerlo aquí. Nessie, sobrinita, estas preciosa y…Dios mío, pero que belleza de niño, tú debes ser Derek. Eres un pequeño hermoso…-

Alice seguía hablando y sin respirar, me preguntaba como haría eso, sentí que Derek se pegaba a mi pierna y yo lo alce en mis brazos.

-Mami, ella asusta. Se parece a un duende.-

Susurró mi hijo bajito pero Edward logró oírlo y se soltó a reír.

-Tranquilo, campeón, a mí también me asusta.-

Y siguió riendo mientras Alice lo veía con el seño fruncido, Derek seguía con su rostro escondido en mi cuello y yo intentaba no reír por el comentario que había hecho mi pequeño.

Entramos a la casa y pude ver que por dentro era aun más hermosa que por fuera, su decoración era muy sofisticada pero nunca dejaba a un lado lo cálido y hogareño, era simplemente hermosa.

-Mamá-

Escuché a Edward saludar a mis espaldas, trague en seco ¿Y si a su madre no le agradaba?

-Mamá, ella es Bella.-

Edward me agarró suavemente del brazo y me volteo para que quedara de frente a una hermosa mujer, de unos cuarenta y siete años, su cabello era color caramelo y le caía por los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes, tan verdes como los de Edward, su piel era pálida y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Hola, Bella. Es un gusto por fin conocerte, Edward no para de hablar sobre ti, Soy Esme.-

-Mucho gusto señora, yo soy Isabella Swan pero puede decirme Bella.-

Esme río con ganas.

-No, cariño, solo dime Esme. Me siento vieja si me dices señora.-

Asentí y sonreí, Esme era muy dulce y agradable.

-Mamá, hay que afrontar el pasó de los años, uno se siente como es y si tú te sientes vieja….bueno, ya sabes.-

Apareció Emmett por la puerta de la sala riendo por su comentario con esa típica sonrisa aniñada que le había visto la primera vez.

-Emmett Swan, no vuelvas a decirme vieja, mira que aun puedo castigarte.-

Habló Esme fingiendo enfado mientras le pegaba en el hombro a su enorme hijo, él la abrazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero no podrás castigarme. Ya no vivo aquí.-

Sonrío Emmett con gesto victorioso.

-No, ya no vives aquí y ¡gracias a Dios a por eso! Pero puedo hablar con Rose.-

Emmett se puso más pálido de lo normal mientras su madre tenía una ceja levantada.-

-Eres mala.-

Lloriqueo Emmett como un niño pequeño.

-Sí, de algún lado tuviste que aprender.-

Y todos rieron incluido Emmett.

Derek estaba abrazado a mi pierna viendo todo con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Y quien es este hermoso pequeño?-

Preguntó Esme mientras veía a Derek.

-Esme, este mi hijo.-

Conteste cuando ella ya se había acercado y arrodillado frente a Derek.

-Hola, Pequeño. Soy Esme ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Pregunto la madre de Edward con dulzura.

-Yo soy Derek Ethan Black Swan, mucho gusto.-

Respondió el aludido mientras extendía su pequeña mano, sonreí involuntariamente, mi pequeño parecía un pequeño adulto. Esme le dio la mano con una sonrisa enorme.

-El gusto es mío, Derek.-

Se levanto y me miro de nuevo.

-Tu hijo es precioso y todo un caballero.-

Me felicitó Esme, unos segundos después bajo la vista para ver a su nieta que le jalaba el vestido color azul que tenia puesto.

-Hola, hermosa.-

-Hola, abuelita.-

La pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego agarró a Derek de la mano, ese acto ya era común entre ellos pero Esme no lo sabía y levantó una ceja.

-Mira, abuelita, él es Derek. Mi mejor amigo.-

Nessie daba pequeños saltitos mientras Derek ponía su pequeña mano en el hombro de su amiga para que dejara de saltar.

-Ness, deja de saltar, pareces rana.-

Derek era un niño bastante tranquilo y Nessie todo lo contrario así que Derek siempre intentaba calmar la hiperactividad de la pequeña, todos en la sala explotaron en carcajadas.

-Oye, pero yo también salto, de hecho lo aprendió de mí.-

Alice frunció el seño.

-Entonces….tu también pareces una rana.-

Volvió a comentar Derek con naturalidad y todos empezaron a reír de nuevo mientras yo me sonrojaba ¡Derek le dijo rana a mi cuñada! Sin previo aviso Emmett se acercó y alzó a Derek entre sus musculosos brazos y le plantó dos enormes besos en cada majilla mientras mi hijo tenía cara de pánico.

-Emmett, baja a Derek en este instante.-

Lo regañó Edward.

-Lo siento, Eddie, pero este niño es mi ídolo. Siempre quise decirle a la enana que parecía una rana cuando saltaba pero me daba miedo y este pequeñín llega y lo dice tan natural. Te amo, Derek Ethan Black Swan.-

Y volvió a abrazarlo mientras todos reían y Alice lo miraba feo.

-Ok, ya demostraste tu mas grande amor por tu ídolo, ahora devuélveme a Derek.-

Exigió Edward mientras cargaba al pequeño y le susurraba algo al oído que no logré escuchar pero Derek sonrío mucho y asintió. Cuando Edward lo bajo se volvió a situar junto a Nessie.

-Oye, Derek ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que besó a Nessie en la obra de Romeo y Julieta?-

Preguntó Emmett de repente mientras los dos niños se sonrojaban furiosamente, Jessica los había obligado a darse ese beso porque según ella se veía más "realista" los pobres niños quedaron con un trauma permanente.

-Eso fue un sí, si eso a los cuatro años no me imagino a los dieciséis.-

Río Emmett mientras veía a Edward maliciosamente.

-Cállate, Emmett.-

Gruño Edward como un típico padre sobreprotector.

-Pero es verdad.-

Dijo Emmett con inocencia.

-Claro que no, es más, meteré a Nessie en un colegio de mojas y luego se irá a un convento y así no tendrá a toda la bola de patanes detrás de ella.-

Edward sonrío ante su "brillante" plan.

-Te volviste loco si piensas que voy a permitir que le hagas eso a mi sobrina.-

Chilló Alice con cara de horror mientras Edward bajaba la mirada porque su genial plan no funcionó, en realidad yo tampoco hubiera dejado que le hiciera eso a la pobre niña.

-¿En ese lugar puede entrar Derek?-

Preguntó Nessie.

-No.-

Contesto Esme con una sonrisa al saber la reacción de su nieta.

-Entonces no voy, si Derek no va yo tampoco porque él dijo que nunca me dejaría solita y si me mandan allá estaría solita ¿Verdad Derek?-

Dirigió la vista a donde estaba su pequeño amigo que el sonrío con diversión.

-Cierto, Nessie.-

La pequeña lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le sacó la lengua a Edward en un gesto sumamente infantil.

-No puede ser, Tu hijo pone en mi contra a mi propia hija.-

Me reclamó con el seño fruncido.

-Oye, a mi no me culpes, yo no fui la terrible persona que le planteo al idea se separarlos.-

Sonreí con suficiencia al ver que se quedaba callado y todos reían. Escuché como se abría la puerta de la entrada abrirse y unos pasos que venían en direcciona la sala, segundos después apareció por la puerta un hombre que fácilmente podría ser actor de Hollywood. Era rubio y alto, sus facciones eran hermosas, sus ojos de un profundo azul cielo y su piel era tan pálida como la de los demás, en esta familia todos eran más blancos que un papel. Tras él apareció una rubia despampanante como las que aparecen en las portadas de las revistas, tenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro y un pequeño bultito en sus brazos al cual abrazaba como si fuera el mayor tesoro del universo y junto a ella estaba un rubio muy parecido que también podía ser actor de cine solo por la belleza de sus rasgos y su muy bien formado cuerpo. Me sentía como el patito feo al lado de todas esas personas que parecían ángeles en vez de simples y mortales humanos.

-Papá.-

Gritaron Emmett, Edward y Alice a la vez mientras corrían los tres a abrazarlo, el hombre los recibió a los tres en sus brazos como pudo ya que Emmett era enorme.

Parecían unos niños que veían a su papá cuando llegaba de trabajar, eran una familia hermosa y me hicieron extrañar a mis padres, nunca tuve hermanos y éramos solo papá, mamá y yo, pero para mí era suficiente. Mi madre era un poco loca y excéntrica pero siempre era dulce y atenta conmigo y siempre tenía una sonrisa dulce y amorosa para darme. Mi padre era un opuesto totalmente, era serio y reservado con sus sentimientos, pero cuando estábamos mamá y yo juntas nunca dudaba en decirnos cuanto nos amaba y que daría hasta su vida por protegernos, de un momento a otro sentí como mis ojos se humedecían, pestañee varias veces para que las lágrima se disiparan y por suerte lo logre, pero al parecer alguien se dio cuenta.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?-

Preguntó la dulce voz de Esme tras de mí, respiré un par de veces y hablé cuando estuve segura de que mi voz no se rompería.

-Sí, Esme, estoy bien.-

Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, no estaba en mis planes arruinar un lindo almuerzo familiar por mis problemas personales.

-Corazón, no te ves bien. Ven, vallamos a la cocinas y tomas un vaso con jugo.-

Yo asentí y deje que me arrastrara a la cocina, era tan hermosa como el resto de la casa. El piso era de mármol negro y en el centro había un gran mesón que también era de mármol negro y la base de madera, en los laterales del mesón habían unas cuantas gavetas y había dos alacenas empotradas a cada lado de la cocina, un horno al otro lado de donde estábamos, un rincón lleno de frutas y la nevera estaba justo al lado de una de las alacenas. Todos los electrodomésticos eran sofisticados y plateados haciendo que todo se viera elegante y de buen gusto.

Esme me indicó que me sentara en una banquita de madera que estaba bajo el mesón mientras habría una pequeña puerta que había sobre el lavaplatos y saco dos vasos de vidrio, luego se dirigió a la nevera para sacar un cartón con jugo y servirlo en el vaso, me lo pasó y luego sirvió otro para ella.

-Gracias.-

Le agradecí cuando se sentó a mi lado en otra banquita.

-No me agradezcas, cariño. ¿De verdad estas bien?-

Volvió a preguntar preocupada, yo suspire y asentí.

-Puedes confiar en mí, te hará bien desahogarte.-

Insistió mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mano, tal vez su sexto sentido le decía que en realidad yo no estaba tan bien como decía.

-Bueno, es que al ver la linda familia que tienes me recordó a mis padres.-

Sonreí, pero la alegría no me llegó a los ojos. En verdad extrañaba a Charlie y a Renee.

-¿Qué pasó con tus padres?-

-Ellos…murieron un accidente cuando yo tenía veintiún años, iban en el auto cuando un conductor borracho los choco y el auto voló hasta darse contra un árbol. Al chofer del otro auto no le paso nada y lo metieron preso por un tiempo, pero eso no soluciona nada, no puede devolver las vidas que se cobro así que… ¿De qué sirve?-

No pude evitarlo así que ya tenía dos gruesas lágrimas corriendo por cada una de mis mejillas. Esme no dijo nada y solo me abrazó permitiéndome llorar en su hombro mientras me acariciaba la espalda, a los pocos minutos pude calmarme y me separe un poco de la dulce mujer que tiene en frente.

-Lo siento mucho, Esme.-

Dije con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

-No te disculpes, está bien que te sientas mal por la muerte de tus padres. No dudo de que fueran grandes personas porque tuvieron una hija maravillosa. Yo te entiendo, Bella, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía diecinueve y aunque la familia de Carlisle fue un amor conmigo nunca los pude olvidar, pero me ayudaron a sentir que tenía una familia otra vez. Sé que nunca nos compararemos con tu familia, pero Edward me ha hablado tantas cosas de ti que es como si ya te conociera y te quiero como a una hija, creo que debo darte las gracias por hacer que mi hijo creyera de nuevo en un futuro feliz y mi nieta volviera a sonreír como hace mucho no lo hacía. Aunque no lo creas esos rostros felices se deben a ti y a tu pequeño hijo, Nessie volvió a confiar en alguien más que no fuera su familia al igual que Edward. No somos tu familia pero te queremos como si lo fueras, pequeña.-

Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de la comisura de mi ojo, esas eran unas de las palabras más bellas que me habían dicho alguna vez. Abracé a Esme con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-

Susurre, ella me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y limpio con su mano la lágrima que ya llegaba a mi barbilla, de verdad me trataba como si yo fuera otra de sus hijas.

-Ve al baño y lávate la cara, te estaremos esperando en la sala.-

Asentí y la seguí hasta que me indico la puerta que era el baño. Entre y vi que el maquillaje no se había corrido ya que era contra agua, me lave la cara cuidadosamente y me seque para luego verificar de nuevo si el maquillaje estaba bien. La hinchazón de mis ojos ya casi no se notaba y mi nariz ya no estaba colorada, di dos profundos suspiros antes de salir del baño. Fui hasta la sala y ahí estaban todos. Emmett hablaba con Derek y Nessie, parecía un niño mas, un niño muy grande pero al fin y al cabo un niño. La rubia despampanante estaba a su lado viéndolo con un amor infinito y seguía sosteniendo el pequeño bultito en sus brazos del cual se asomaba la carita de un precioso bebé. Mas allá estaban Alice y el rubio el cual asumí era el gemelo de la rubia despampanante, Edward estaba sentado en el gran sillón blanco que había en el lugar junto a Esme que estaba abrazada a él hombre rubio que había entrado hace poco.

Esme reparo en mi presencia y se paró inmediatamente, jaló de la mano y llevo hasta donde estaba antes.

-Bella, este es Carlisle, mi esposo.-

Presento al hombre frente a mí, ya sabía porque Edward era tan perfecto, era algo de familia.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella.-

Carlisle se paro para darme un corto abrazó.

-Es un placer conocerte por fin, Bella. Siento como si ya te conociera. Desde ya te pido que me digas solo Carlisle, nada de señor ni esas formalidades.-

Sonrió de medio lado como solía hacerlo Edward. Yo asentí con una sonrisa.

-Mami, dile a Emmett que yo si duermo solito en mi habitación y sin luz porque no me da miedo la oscuridad.-

Gritó Derek frustrado desde otro lado de la habitación, yo reí.

-Emmett, no molestes al pequeño. Él, a diferencia de ti, si puede dormir con la luz apagada. Hijo, que tu no hayas podido apagar la bendita luz hasta los doce años no significa que a Derek le pase lo mismo.-

Carlisle río ante la cara de su hijo.

-Papá, no vuelvas a decir frente a nadie. Además, estoy segurísimo de que el coco si existe, yo se que fue él el que se robó al pequeño Emmy.-

-¿El pequeño Emmy?-

Pregunté mientras aguantaba la risotada.

-Sí, era el oso de peluche de Emmett hasta que un día se perdió cuando él tenia once años, se puso histérico.-

Fue el turno de Esme para reír mientras contaba las anécdotas vergonzosas de su hijo mayor.

-No se perdió, se lo robó el coco.-

Chilló Emmett como niño chiquito al cual no le dan la razón. Todos reían.

-Bueno, dejemos de burlarnos del niño chiquito de la casa. Bella, esta es Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett y este pequeñito es su hijo. Alec Cullen.-

Le sonreí a Rosalie mientras Esme le hacía mimos a Alec.

-Mucho gusto, Bella. Dime Rose y este es Alec-

Estar al lado de Rose hacia que mi auto estima se viera gravemente afectada.

-El gusto es mío, Yo soy Isabella pero me dicen Bella. Hola, pequeño, eres muy lindo.-

El bebé era hermoso, era pálido como el factor común de esta familia, su pelo era negro rizado y tenia los hoyuelos de Emmett, sus cachetes eran enormes y sus ojos eran muy grandes y tan azules como los de su madre. Parecía un bebé Gerber (*)

El pequeño me dio una sonrisa encantadora cuando empecé a jugar con sus manitos.

-Tu hijo es hermoso, Rose.-

La aludida sonrió.

-Gracias, tu hijo también es una hermosura.-

Intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras cantes de que Rosalie me presentara a su hermano.

-Bella, este es mi hermano, Jasper Hale.-

El hombre tenía unos ojos hermosos, era un azul un poco más oscuro que los de su hermana gemela.

-Hola, Bella. Soy Jasper.-

-Hola, Jasper.-

Me sonrió una sonrisa que parecía esas sonrisas que aparecen en las propagandas de sonrisa Colgate.

Hablamos otro rato entre todos mientras Derek y Nessie se distraían con un juego infantil y Alec dormía plácidamente en los enormes brazos de su padre, era hasta preocupante ver a una criatura tan pequeñita entre semejantes brazotes.

-Bueno, el almuerzo está listo.-

Avisó Esme desde el comedor, todos nos acercamos y nos sentamos para comer entre risas y bromas por parte de Emmett. Este había sido uno de los mejores almuerzos que había tenido en mi vida. Derek estaba feliz, se notaba en su carita iluminada con una preciosa sonrisa.

Tal vez esta no fuera mi familia, pero si podía quererla como si fuera la mía propia.

_(*) Bebé Gerber: No se en otro países también está esta marca de comida para bebés. Bueno, aquí en Venezuela la empresa Gerber hace un concurso para elegir al bebé del año que representara la marca por un año y eso y gana el bebé más tierno y bonito ^^ _

**Hooola chicas! Se que me quieren matar por demorar mas de lo normal! Pero es que no sabia que escribir, y luego cuando supe la idea escribi el cap como 7 veces y nada me gustaba! Espero que esta octava vez me haya quedado decente! **

**Bueno, quiero decirles que ya no le queda mucho a esta historia, como unos 5 o 6 caps **** aunque claro, todo depende si no se me viene alguna idea loca de ultimo momento xD**

**Bueno…espero que me digan su opinión, ya saben que son bien recibidas! Muuuuchas gracias por todos los rr, las alertas y favoritos. Gracias porque siempre me han apoyado y me han dado muchas ideas geniales **** esta historia no seria lo mismo sin ustedes :D **

**Las quiero! **

**Alice **


End file.
